


Chicagói körözés

by Fairy



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy/pseuds/Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray mindenáron el akar kapni egy bűnözőt és ezért Fraser beépül a börtönbe, hogy közelebb férkőzhessen a préda öccséhez, Carlóhoz. Azonban arra senki nem számított, hogy a börtönben Bent kisebb baleset éri, amitől a feje tetejére áll addigi világa… és Ray egyre inkább kétségbeesik…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicagói körözés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chicago's Most Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241899) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> This is hungarian translation of Speranza's: Chicago's most wanted fanfiction. 
> 
> Thanks for your permission. 
> 
> Ez a történet, Speranza: Chicago's most wanted c. fanfictionjének fordítása. 
> 
> Köszönöm, hogy engedélyezted. 
> 
> És köszönöm Juckónak a sok-sok segítséget és, hogy bármikor fordulhattam hozzá az elmúlt két évben, amíg fordítottam és nem hajtott el a búsba. Köszönöm!
> 
> Az oldal fura helyen szúrt be vonalakat, de már nem volt erőm velük foglalkozni, ha zavar oldalamon megtalálod a rendes formázott verziót. :) 
> 
> A történet eredetileg a Varázsskatulya oldalára lett lefordítva, de ide is feltettem, mert megígértem Speranzának. Kérlek, ne tedd fel sehova, azonban minden hozzászólásnak örülni fogok.

 

 

Chicagói körözés

 

 ** Eredeti cím: ** Chicago’s most wanted

** Írta: ** [Speranza](mailto:speranza@trickster.org)

** Fordította: ** Fairy

** Fandom: ** Due South – Fraser és a farkas

** Páros: ** Benton Fraser / Ray Kowalski (Vecchio)

** Besorolás: ** R-18

** Jogok: ** Nem az enyém és nem is az íróé, minden jog a CTV-CBS TV adókat illeti. A történetből senkinek semmilyen anyagi haszna nem származott, az író csak eljátszadozott a szereplőkkel. 

Az eredeti történetet [ITT](http://trickster.org/speranza/CMWanted.html) olvashatjátok el. 

Fordító megjegyzése: A történet 3 részre tagolódik: Első rész – Prológus, Második rész – Múlt, Harmadik rész – Epilógus. A második rész a történet maga, és nagyon hosszú, ezért én ezt szétszedve fogom feltenni.

Dante: Isteni színjátékának részletei Babits Mihály fordítása. 

Magyarázat és egy kis előzetes mindazoknak (és szerintem sokan vannak vele így), akik nem ismerik a sorozatot . 

A Due South egy 1994-ben indult 4 évados (összesen 68 részes) kanadai sorozat, melyet nagy sikerrel adtak le szerte a világon. Magyarországon is levetítették (már nem emlékszem pontosan mikor, de tudom, hogy valamikor a középiskola vége után néztem – magyarán baromi régen – és azóta se adta le újra egyik tv-adó sem).  _Sajnos magyarul sehol sem lehet megtalálni, de még felirat sincs hozzá. Az angolul tudóknak és érdeklődőknek azonban jó hír, hogy angol nyelven elég sok helyen letölthető. És, ha netán van még rajtam kívül más is, aki tud lengyelül, akkor nekik öröm, hogy Lengyelországban jelenleg is fut a sorozat, így lengyelül is megtekinthető._

A sorozat főszereplője Benton Fraser (Paul Gross), aki egy mountie – azaz a Királyi Kanadai Lovasrendőrség tagja. Pár éve megölték az apját, és a gyilkos nyomai Chicagóba vezettek, így jutott el eme városba Fraser. Itt ismerkedett meg Ray Vecchio (David Marciano) nyomozóval, aki segített felderíteni az ügyet, de ezzel Benton egy olyan ügybe mászott bele, ami miatt el kellett hagynia Kanadát. Ezért jelenleg a chicagói Kanadai Konzulátuson dolgozik, mint összekötő tiszt az amerikai-kanadai rendőrség között. Barátsága azóta is töretlen Ray-el. 

Azonban meg kell említeni, hogy Ray Vecchio nyomozóból kettő van. Az első (eredeti) Ray a második évad végén kimarad a sorozatból, amit úgy oldottak meg, hogy Ray beépült a maffiába informátorként, azonban, hogy az inkognitója megmaradjon egy alteregó jelenik meg a harmadik évadtól, aki nem más, mint Stanley Ray Kowalski (Callum Keith Rennie). Benton nem kissé lepődik meg, mikor egy hosszabb szabadság után visszatérve egy vadidegen pasas üdvözli lelkesen Ray Vecchiókét. Nem kell hosszú idő ahhoz, hogy Ben és Ray Kowalski nagyon jó barátokká váljanak. 

Amit még a szereplőkről érdemes tudni: Benton apja szinte soha nem volt otthon, mikor gyerek volt, azonban halála után a jó öreg Fraser rendőr szellemként sokszor megjelenik a fiának, hogy „segítsen” neki. A harmadik évadtól szinte állandó szereplő lesz, mert egy saját „irodát” is kiépít magának Ben „otthonában”. Fraser nem mondható nagy nőcsábásznak, annak ellenére, hogy az összes nő azonnal rajongani kezd érte (ez alól nem kivétel a felettese Meg Thatcher sem, bár igyekszik titkolni), és be akar mászni az ágyába. Komoly kapcsolata egyszer volt, egy Victoria nevű nővel, aki azonban bűnöző volt (akit Fraser csukatott le) és végül megszökött. 

Jelenleg nincs senkije egyedül él süket fél-farkasával Diefenbakerrel, aki Chicagóba is követte a mountie-t. Kedves, udvarias, soha (legalábbis szinte soha) nem cselekszik nem megfelelően és nem mellékesen okos. És az sem mellékes, hogy szeret mindent megszagolni, megnyalni, társai nem kis undorodására. :D Ray Vecchio (az eredeti) egy nagy olasz család tagja, a chicagói rendőrségnél dolgozik. Ő segít Frasernek az apja gyilkosait megtalálni, majd nagyon jó barátokká válnak. Ray húga, Francesca állandóan meg akarja szerezni Bent, ezzel nem kevés aggodalmat okozva bátyjának. (És az ő apja is megjelenik néha szellemként, bár abban sincs köszönet.) Ray a harmadik évadtól kimarad a sorozatból, az ő helyét veszi át Ray Kowalski (Vecchio). 

Ray Kowalski (Vecchio): nem véletlenül lett ő Vecchio alteregója, hiszen nagyon jó rendőr. Miután Fraser számára kiderül, ki is ő, onnantól kezdve szinte azonnal elválaszthatatlanok lesznek. Mély barátság alakul ki közöttük, állandóan segítik egymást. Ray azért vállalta el ezt a munkát, mert épp előtte vált el a feleségétől – Stellától – akivel még gyerekként ismerkedett meg, és akivel 15 évig élt együtt. Nehezen tudja magát túltenni a váláson, de azért igyekszik :D Utálja  a hullákat, és a hullaházakat.

Ez a történet Benton Fraser és Ray Kowalski történetét meséli el. 

 

 

######  Első rész – Prológus

A francba ezzel a ricsajjal. Ray kikapcsolta a magnót, két lépéssel gyorsan az ablakhoz ment és becsapta az ablak szárnyait. A tiltakozók ordibálása és kántálása, halk mormolássá vált.

Ray végigmérte a tömeget, ami mintha megnőtt volna azóta, hogy utoljára látta őket. Jó pár új tiltakozó tábla jelent meg melyek össze-vissza kanyarogtak és mozogtak a botok végére szerelve. Az egyenruhás rendőrök egy csoportja gyorsan egy barikádot állított fel, ezzel is megpróbálva szabadon tartani a kapitányság bejáratát – de basszus, az a francos WCTV kocsi már megint ott volt. Ezeknek soha nem _elég_?

Ray felsóhajtott, majd visszafordult, fenekével ismét az ablakpárkánynak dőlve, közben lustán megdörgölve a szemét. - Fraser, ha van bármilyen ötleted arra, mit kellene _ezzel_ kezdenünk - szólalt meg nagyot sóhajtva -, nagyon szeretném hallani.

Fraser lehajtott fejjel, maga előtt összefűzött ujjakkal, csendben ült a kihallgató helyiség asztalánál. Kihúzott derékkal ült, mintha az egyenes testtartás ellensúlyozná, hogy civil ruhában van. - Ahh, attól félek, hogy jelenleg nincs. – Felpillantott és egyenesen Ray szemébe nézett. – Ray, _én_ sajnálom. Nagyon, _nagyon_ sajnálom.

Ray megrázta a fejét, elmozdult az ablak elől és leült a székébe. - Gyerünk, legyünk már túl ezen. Úgyis meg kell tennünk, úgyhogy essünk neki. Hol is hagytuk abba? – Előre nyúlt, megint bekapcsolta a magnót, majd hatalmas levegőt vett. – Harmadik rablás. Samstel Vállalat. Dátum, zsákmány, elköltött? Dátum?

Fraser szinte szánni valóan nézett ki lehajtott fejjel. - Június 14-e.

\- Zsákmány? – ismételte Ray gépiesen.

\- Körülbelül… két millió. – Fraser kitartóan bámulta a fém asztalt. – Kétmillió- negyvenhétezer pontosan. Ebből kétmillió bemutatóra szóló kötvényben, míg negyvenhétezer készpénzben volt a széfben.

\- A készpénz hol van most? - tette fel Ray a kérdést a magnó miatt, pedig nagyon is jól tudta a választ.

\- A készpénz a hatóságnak lett átadva. A kötvények… – Fraser elhallgatott, de sikerült összeszednie magát és folytatta. – kötvények… – Fraser felnézett és pillantás megint Ray szemeivel találkozott.

Ray felnyögve az asztalra roskadt. - Krisztusom, kapcsold ki, kapcsold ki…

Fraser szó nélkül kinyúlt és kikapcsolta a magnót. Ujjbegyein még mindig látszódtak az elmosódott tintafoltok.

\- Mekkora szemétség, mekkora _kibaszott_ szemétség.

Ray még a dupla-üvegű ablakon keresztül is tisztán hallotta a kintről beszűrődő kántálást. _„Engedjék el! Ő! A mi Hősüüüünk!”_ – ez már akkor is bosszantotta, amikor legelőször hallotta, de most már lassan az őrület határán járt tőle.

\- Ray. Ray, _sajnálom_ – Fraser már vagy harmincadszor mondta ezt, az utóbbi fél órában.

\- Muszáj neked mindent ilyen rohadtul tökéletesen csinálnod? - morogta Ray az asztalnak.

\- Nos, - szólalt meg gyengéden Fraser - te mégis _elkaptál_ engem, Ray. 

Ray felemelte a fejét szigorúan nézve Fraserre. – Fraser, harminckétmillió dollárt loptál el.

Fraser köhintett és félrenézett. – Nos, valójában harminchétmillió és az apró. Olyan ötmillió dollárról lemaradtatok. Fraser néhányszor megfeszítette szorosan összefont ujjait, és idegesen rágcsálta alsóajkát. – Ray, én komolyan el akartam mondani. Csak… csak egy alkalmasabb időpontban. 

Fraser újra megfeszítette ujjait, mire Ray összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Megint rosszul vagy?

Fraser megrázta a fejét, de kifehéredett bütykei elárulták. – Nem, jól vagyok.

\- Ha szükséged van rá, itt cigarettázhatsz. – Ray kiegyenesedett, zsebéből előhúzott egy csomag Malborót és átcsúsztatta az asztalon. – Ezt megengedjük neked, mielőtt kiviszünk és lelövünk.

Fraser ezúttal határozottabban rázta meg a fejét. – Kérlek, csak folytassuk.

\- Nem szokhatsz le róla, csak úgy egy pillanat alatt – tiltakozott Ray.

Fraser elkeseredetten nézte a kezeit. – Hozzászokni is egy pillanat alatt sikerült.

Ray felsóhajtott. – Nem _szokhattál_ _hozzá_ egy pillanat alatt. _Leszokni_ lehet egy pillanat alatt…

\- Ray, - mondta Fraser, szemeit lehunyva. – Kérlek, folytassuk. 

\- Nem tudom – dörmögte Ray, saját magát is meglepve ezzel; fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ezt fogja mondani.  Felpattant a székéből és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a helyiségben. – Nem tudom megtenni, Fraser. Szeretnél érdekellentétről beszélni? Olyan érdekellentétem van, ami már szinte banális. 

Fraser szemei nyitva voltak, és ahogy figyelte szobában idegesen mászkáló Rayt fejét úgy forgatta oda-vissza lassacskán. – Ray, _neked kell_ csinálnod, csak _te lehetsz_ az. Képtelen lennék bárki másnak vallomást tenni…

Ray szíve szerint hatalmasat ütött volna a falra, amit _meg is tett_ volna, ha nem félne attól, hogy a nap megkoronázásaként egy hullát talál a fal mélyén.* – Beszélj Huey-val, vagy beszélj Welsh-sel. Beszélj bárkivel, csak ne velem, Fraser…

\- Ez a te ügyed, Ray – mondta halkan Fraser.

Ray megpördült maga körült és robbant. – _Tudom_ , hogy az én ügyem – _természetesen_ az én ügyem. Épp ezért leszek _én_ kirúgva, _téged_ pedig majd szépen kitiltanak az országból és hazatoloncolnak…

\- Ray, sajnálom. Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom – suttogta Fraser.

-… és _mindnyájunkat_ úgy beperelnek, hogy az eget fogja ostromolni a perek száma – ordította Ray. – És… és… és, hogy az _ördögbe_ mondjuk meg a Kis Nővéreknek, hogy a kétmilliót vissza kell adniuk?!   

\-----------------------

* Ford. megj.: Utalás a 3. évad 9. részére, amelyben Ray a kihallgató helyiség falára csapva, áttörte azt, és az álfal mögött egy hullát talált.

 

 

 

######  Második rész

######  1\. fejezet

 

\- Komolyan, ez egy _nagyszerű_ ötlet - bizonygatta Ray, a nyomaték kedvéért Welsh asztalát verve. - Hiszen ismeri Frasert, tudja, hogy milyen: bámulatos. Két nap egy cellában Fraserrel és Carlo úgy fog beszélni, mint a vízfolyás, ezt megígérem… már csak azért is, hogy Fraser végre csendben legyen.

Welsh rázta a fejét. – Nem tartom jó ötletnek Fraser rendőrt felhasználni erre. Fraser még csak nem is tagja a chicagói rendőrségnek…

\- Pont ezért megfelelő rá - ellenkezett Ray. – Carlo itt mindenkit ismer… mi már mind találkoztunk ezzel a kis csúszó-mászóval.  Kivéve Frasert… Carlo nem ismeri Frasert. Fogjuk Frasert, ráadjuk a dutyiszerkót, bedugjuk a rács mögé és Carlo szépen elmondja neki, hol van Vito. A jelvényem is rá merem tenni. 

\- Úgy vélem, alábecsüli a helyzet összetettségét – közölte Welsh nyomatékosan. - Példának okáért, nekem nem úgy tűnik, hogy Fraser rendőrnek nagy tehetsége lenne az ügynöki munkához.

Ray elvigyorodott, miközben egy fogpiszkálót vett a szájába. – Már erre is gondoltam és mindent kidolgoztam. Az egész lényege a jó fedősztori, olyan, ahol Fraser valami olyat mesél el, amitől ő Fraser marad. Az egész forgatókönyvet kidolgoztam már… bízzon bennem, egyszerűen tökéletes.

\- Miért nem bízzuk ezt valakire egy másik körzetből? – kérdezte Welsh. – Egy szakmabelit, egy profi… _amerikait_ …

Ray érezte, hogy a feje lüktetni kezd. – Azért, mert akkor elveszíteném az ügy felett az irányítást! Ez az én ügyem, az _én_ ügyem, amit én vittem végig egészen idáig… vagy én és Fraser, tökmindegy. Miért váljon végül a tizenegyedik órában egy Ismeretlen Jani hattyúvá?  Utána meg ülhetnék egy sajtókonferencián, ahol a „körzetek közti együttműködésről” kellene beszélni… bla, bla, bla… bekaphatják. Csak engedje, hogy Frasert lecsukjam, és _tegyünk végre pontot az ügy végére, basszus_. – Ray látta, hogy Welsh fontolóra veszi a dolgot, ezért megadta a végső döfést. – _Ilyen_ közel vagyok, _ilyen_ közel!… Napok kérdése és Vitót is leültetem Carlo mellé. Összejön újra a szent család, mint egy rossz filmben. Tisztára elérzékenyülök tőle. És _akkor_ a sajtótájékoztató arról fog szólni, hogy a 27-es körzet sikeresen elkapta és leültette a Salmonelli fivéreket…

\- Jól van. Krisztusom, jól van – mondta Welsh, kifújva a levegőt, mire Ray ökleit a magasba lökte és egy kisebb kört téve megfordult maga körül. – Három nap Vecchio… csak három napra megy be oda Fraser. És nagyon ajánlom, hogy ne bánjam meg a döntésem… ha bármi is rosszul sül el, maga viszi el a balhét, ért engem?

\- Ó, ugyan már! – mondta Ray, karjait széttárva. – Komolyan, ugyan mi baj történhetne?

* * *

Carlo Salmonelli kivette a füléből a walkman fülhallgatóját, és a nyakába akasztotta. - Az a te ágyad, rendben? – mutatott a cella túloldalán lévő szürke pokróccal és szürkés-fehér ágyneművel rendesen letakart ágy felé. – Te kibaszottul ott _maradsz_ , megértetted? A cella többi része az _enyém_.

Fraser a mellkasához fogta a kezében szorongatott könyvet és a cella ajtajához közel megállva körbenézett. - Ez nem tűnik fairnek.

\- Az élet _nem_ fair. – Carlo az ágy végénél a falnak dőlt, arca barátságtalanná vált és úgy nézett ki, most már örökké mérges kifejezés marad rajta. Viszonylag fiatal ember volt, az biztos, hogy Frasernél fiatalabb, de kellemetlen arckifejezésétől sokkal öregebbnek tűnt, ráadásul ettől eltorzult amúgy kellemes arca. – Különösen idebent, oké? Jobb, ha ezt megtanulod.

Fraser biccentett egyet, majd a kis cellán átvágva az ágyához ment. – Azt hiszem, van némi igazság ebben a felvetésben. - Leült az ágyára, majd addig csúszott, míg hátával a falnak nem dőlhetett, és lábait keresztbe nem tudta tenni. – Mégis – elmélkedett Fraser -, ennek a mondásnak tágabb értelme is van, mint azt a legtöbb ember felfogná. _Mert_ az élet nem fair, időnként _többet_ kapunk, mint amit megérdemelnénk, nem így van? 

Carlo szemei összeszűkültek. – Először vagy lecsukva?

Fraser rámosolygott. – Nem, attól félek, hogy visszatérő vendég vagyok.

\- Uhh. - Carlo alaposan végignézett Fraseren. – Van nálad pénz?

\- Nincs – felelte Fraser. 

\- Cigarettád?

\- Félő, hogy az sincs nálam – válaszolta Fraser. Carlo arca a csalódottságtól még mogorvább arckifejezést öltött, mire Fraser hozzátette: - Azonban megengedték, hogy kintről egy könyvet hozzak magammal. Beismerem a választásomban szerepet játszott mind a terjedelem, mind a minőség – ezzel felemelt egy vastag, keményfedeles könyvet.  – Dante… ebben a kiadásban benne van a teljes trilógia, ami kényelmes megoldás. Természetesen, örömmel kölcsönadom…

Carlo felsóhajtott és lehunyta szemeit. – Csodás. Hogy kerültél ide?

\- Csalásért – válaszolt azonnal Fraser, magában tartva egy mosolyt. Ray terve tényleg szörnyen leleményes volt. – Megtévesztés. Megszemélyesítést. Attól tartok, amolyan svindli-művész vagyok.

Carlo egyik szemével felnézett és rábámult. – Ó, igen?

\- Igen. Szélhámosságért csuktak most le. Megrögzött hazudozó vagyok. Mindig hazudok, állandóan hazudok, akkor sem ismerném fel a hazugságot, ha ledöntene a lábamról. Ez az igazság. Valójában - tette hozzá Fraser, most már egy kis mosolyt is megeresztve – lehetséges, hogy most is hazudok. – Ami természetesen igaz volt – ó, leleményes Ray.

Carlo most először nézett rá őszinte érdeklődéssel. – Szóval rászeded az embereket?

\- Mondhatjuk így is, igen – ismerte be Fraser. – Igyekszem meggyőzni őket arról, hogy más vagyok, mint aki valójában vagyok.

\- Jó voltál benne? - kérdezte Carlo.

\- Ó, nagyon jó voltam. Nagyon jó _vagyok_. Így sikerült megúsznom, hogy lecsukjanak. Úgy vélem, ha jó vagy, – tette hozzá Fraser komolyan – általában nem kerülsz börtönbe.

\- Igen, akkor ez alkalommal mi volt a baj? – Carlo felült, előrehajolt, míg kezei a térdei között himbálóztak. – Elbasztad, vagy mi?

\- Nem – sóhajtott fel Fraser. – Attól félek, csőbe húztak. A rendőrség tette. Semmilyen bizonyítékuk nincs ellenem, erről biztosíthatlak.

Carlo mogorván bólogatott – Igen, a zsernyákok már csak ilyen rohadékok.

\- Nos, nem nagyon zavarja őket, ha időnként ártatlan embert csuknak börtönbe – felelte Fraser ismét Carlóra mosolyogva.

* * *

\- „La bufera infernal, che mai non resta, mena li spirti con la sua rapina; voltando e percotendo li molesta. Quando giungon…”

\- Várj – szólalt meg Carlo, mire Fraser felnézett a lapból. – Bufera? Az nem „szél”?

Fraser bólintott. – Pontosabban, forgószél – de igen. „Pokol szélvésze,…”

\- „…mely sohase nyúgodt,” – folytatta lágyan Carlo. – „itt örvényében vitt sok…” ehh…

\- „…béna lelket” – fejezte be Fraser, egy pillanatra elgondolkodva. – Azt hiszem, hogy ez a bujaság metaforája.

\- Pikáns kis szöveg – szólt elismerően Carlo. – Tetszik. Folytasd.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Fraser és visszafordult a könyvhöz. – „Quando giungon davanti a la ruina, quivi le strida, il compianto, il lamento…”

\- Várj csak! – szólt közbe Carlo felemelve a kezét. – Mi a faszom ez… ez nem valami kedves!

Fraser köhintett egyet. – Nos, tényleg… nem. Dante nem igazán támogatta a kéjelgést.

\- De kínozza azokat az embereket, és ugyan miért? – követelte a választ Carlo.

\- Innen még rosszabb lesz, attól félek. „Intesi ch'a cosi fatto tormento enno dannati i peccator carnali, che la ragion sommettono al talento.”

\- „Megtudtam, hogy olyanra háramolna/ e büntetés, ki vétkezik a húsban...” – fordította Carlo magával elégedetten, majd elhallgatott. – Azért ez akkor is rohadt nagy igazságtalanság, ha engem kérdezel.

\- Na, igen, egy kicsit. – Fraser átnézett a cella túloldalán az ágyán fekvő Carlóra, aki elgondolkozva bámulta a plafont. – Folytassam?

\- Igen. Persze. Figyelj csak! – tette hozzá Carlo, Fraserre nézve. – Hiszel a szellemekben?

\- Ó, igen!  – válaszolt határozottan Fraser. – Abszolút.

Carlo felkönyökölt. – És mi van a pokollal? Abban hiszel?

Fraser egy-két pillanatig gondolkodott. – Nem tudom – szólalt meg végül. – Nem vagyok benne biztos.

\- Én sem – felelte Carlo, de nagyon idegesnek tűnt. 

* * *

A vacsorát jelző csengő öt negyvenkor szólalt meg. Fraser megrezzent a hangra, egy papírral megjelölte, hol járt, majd letette a könyvet. Öt perc múlva az automata ajtók kinyíltak. A rabok kiléptek a cellák elé, majd elindultak lefelé az ebédlőbe.

A terem már zsúfolt volt, nyers férfihangoktól hangos. Fraser megfogott egy fémtálcát és beállt a sorba. Néhány unott arcú férfi, maszkban és gumikesztyűben különböző krémszínű ételt tettek a tálcára, melyek ugyan ocsmányul néztek ki, de legalább táplálónak tűntek.

Carlo intett neki, és Fraser megkönnyebbülten ült le az asztalához. Nyugodtan evett, közben a többieket hallgatta és igyekezett megismerni rabtársait. Osserling egy közepes börtön volt, a nagyon veszélyes rabok máshol voltak, de ezeken a férfiakon is látszott, hogy a vérmérsékletük jócskán az átlag felett van. Néhányan nyugodtan ültek egymás mellett, csendben vacsoráztak; míg mások hangoskodtak, ordítottak és röhögtek. Néhányan pedig nem bírtak nyugodtan ülni, és mint akiknek elektromos áram fut át a testén, úgy rángatóztak, mint agresszív marionett bábuk.

Mikor Fraser befejezte, Carlo megbökte a karját: - Ma este baseball lesz.

\- Ó, tényleg? – kérdezte Fraser. – Ki játszik?

\- Mi. Szabad-játék lesz… mikor ilyen meleg van, megengedik, hogy egy kicsit baseballozzunk. Jobb, mint itt rohadni, ebben a forró katlanban.

\- Á, értem. Kellemesen hangzik – állt fel Fraser, tálcájával a kezében. – De előbb telefonálnom kell. Fel kell hívnom a, khm…, bátyámat.

Carlo bólintott, majd belekortyolt a bádogpoharába. – Nos, a játék a „B” udvaron lesz. Bárki megkérdezhetsz a tornateremben, majd útbaigazítanak. Hétkor kezdünk.

\- Ott leszek – mondta Fraser, pont, amikor a vacsora végét jelző csengő megszólalt.

* * *

 

Ray az első csörrenésre felkapta a konyhapultról a telefont. – Igen, igen, fizetem a költségeket – közölte a kezelővel, majd gyorsan bele is vágott: - Fraser? Te vagy az igaz?

Fraser hangja kissé recsegős volt, de amúgy úgy tűnt rendben van. – Igen, én vagyok az, és jól vagyok, Ray. 

\- Rendben, ez jó, jó. – Ray átment a nappaliba és leült a kanapéra. – Milyen az élet odabent?

\- Nagyon jó – válaszolt Fraser. – Ha úgy vesszük, olyan, mintha most épp szabadságon lennék.

Ray elvigyorodott, lábait feldobta a dohányzóra; csak Fraser találhatja kellemesnek a börtönt. – Igazán? 

\- Nos, van egy fél-magánlakosztályom, vécével és egy jó könyvvel. Az étel kielégítő, nem kell mosogatnom és most választhatok, hogy tévézni, kártyázni vagy baseballozni szeretnék. – Ray kihallotta Fraser hangjából, hogy mosolyog. – Még az is lehetséges, hogy nem megyek vissza, Ray.

\- Mi van Carlóval, hogy haladsz vele? – kérdezte Ray. 

\- Azt hiszem elég jól. Könnyebb a dolgom, mert úgy tűnik, mind a ketten szeretjük a klasszikus olasz irodalmat. 

Rayből kitört a nevetés. – Á igen, természetesen. Miért is nem jutott ez eszembe? A klasszikus olasz irodalom mindig bejön – miért nem _én_ gondoltam erre?

\- Dief jól van? - kérdezte Fraser.

\- Dief nagyon jól van – válaszolt Ray. – Felhívtam Turnbull-t… sejtettem, hogy meg fogod kérdezni.

\- Köszönöm, Ray. – Fraser meghatottnak tűnt, és Ray azonnal boldog lett, hogy eszébe jutott utánanézni. – És te… jól vagy? 

\- Jól vagyok, Fraser. Nem én vagyok börtönben, emlékszel? – Ray lustán lóbálta a kezét. – Én a saját lakásomban vagyok. 

\- Ki merem jelenteni, hogy én biztonságosabb helyen vagyok – felelte Fraser. 

\- Ott a pont. – Ray a padlóra tette a lábát, határozottan beszélve a telefonba. – Komolyan… légy óvatos, rendben? Nézz a hátad mögé. Soha ne feledd, hogy mindig attól jön az áldás, akitől a legkevésbé várnád.

\- Nem felejtem el. És óvatos leszek… megígérem, Ray.

Ray furcsa módon vonakodott attól, hogy letegye a telefont és ezzel megszakadjon a kapcsolat. – Hívj fel holnap, rendben? – kérte végül. – Ugyanekkor?

\- Ugyanekkor – erősítette meg Fraser. – Igen, Ray. Mindenképpen.

 

 

######  Második rész

######  2\. fejezet

 

 

Frasernek nem volt nehéz megtalálnia a „B” udvart. Kilökte az ajtót, mely a hűvös éjszakába nyílt és meglátta a fényesen szikrázó gyémántokat, a játékosokat a pályán és a férfiakat, akik a lelátón gyűltek össze. Leült a büntetővonal mögé, és kényelembe helyezte magát ahhoz, hogy nézhesse a játékot.

Teljesen véletlenül Fraser elkapott egy labdát, mely pont felé száguldott. Határozottan felállt, majd visszadobta a domb felé… meglepetésére a következő körtől beállították a harmadik bázisra játszani. Tessék-lássék tiltakozott, de nyilvánvalónak tűnt, hogy szokás volt játék közben embert cserélni; két kör múlva a másik csapat kidobta az első bázison álló játékosát és a nézőtérről hívott be új embert a helyére.

Fraser igyekezett jól játszani, így csak akkor volt lehetősége újra alaposan körbenézni, mikor ő lett az ütő.  Carlo a büntetővonal mögött ült, és Fraser látta, amint a mellette ülő fülébe súgva valamit, felé int a cigarettájával. De ekkor a dobó odakiáltott neki valamit, és Fraser ismét a játékra figyelt, elhelyezkedett megemelve az ütőjét.

Első körben egy hármast ütött, de második próbálkozásra direkt a dobójátékost célozta, és sikerült is nagyon pontosan irányítania. Fraser átadta az ütőt és már majdnem elérte az ideiglenes fedezéket, amikor hirtelen kiabálásra lett figyelmes, és meglátta, amint a fogójátékos az új ütőjátékossal gorombán egymást lökdösik.

A pályán keresztülfutott, elérte a hazafutási pontot, pont akkor érve oda, amikor az ütőjátékos felemelte az ütőjét, valószínűleg azért, hogy a fogójátékost fejbe csaphassa vele. Fraser megragadta a férfit, mellkasánál fogva magához ölelve elrántotta, így az ütő ártalmatlanul szelt át a levegőt.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére a férfi ütőjével most rátámadt és rákvörös fejjel kezdett el vele ordibálni. - Baszd meg! Mégis, kinek az oldalán állsz?

Frasernek sikerült lebuknia az ütő elől, ami lecsúszott a vállán. Saját ütése pontos volt, és a férfi szédülve botladozott, hangosan csattanva zuhant a kemény földre.

A fogójátékos támadóan kezdett el felé lépkedni.  - Szóval te ennyire keménynek képzeled magad?

Fraser hátrafelé lépkedett, kezét békítően emelve maga elé. Egy embergyűrű kezdett kialakulni körülöttük – játékosokból és nézőkből.

\- Nem áll szándékomban harcolni veled – szólalt meg Fraser.

\- Ó, igazán? – vágott vissza a fogó. – Nos, nekem pedig szándékomban áll, szétrúgni a _segged_.  Felemelt ökleivel előre lendült, de Fraser elegánsan kitért az ütés elől. De visszavonulnia lehetetlennek bizonyult, mert a férfiakból álló fal útját állta, mert azok nagyon is kíváncsiak voltak a verekedés kimenetelére. 

Fraser vonakodva sóhajtott egy nagyot és felemelte az ökleit.

A fogójátékos ugyan nagydarab volt, ennél fogva esetlenebb is. Fraser óvatosan körözött körülötte, kikerülve az ütéseit, közben üres helyet keresve, ahova tiszta ütést vihetne be. Nem kellett sok idő hozzá – a férfi nem volt bokszoló – Fraser előrelendítette öklét, tisztán eltalálva ellenfele állkapcsát, ezzel kiütve a férfit.

Fraser helyeslő morajlást hallott a tömeg felől és megkönnyebbülve fordult meg. Egy sötét vigyorgó arc és újabb felemelt ököl köszöntötte.

\- Ó, ne már! – mondta Fraser felsóhajtva. – Ez csak…  De a másik férfi pusztán szélesebben mosolygott, a közönség pedig közelebb nyomult… láthatóan nem csak a baseball volt az, amivel a nézőket az alapvonalon belülre lehetett csábítani.

\- De én tényleg nem szeretnék önnel verekedni – bizonygatta Fraser hátrafelé araszolva, miközben a másik férfi folyamatosan követte. – És mással sem – tette hozzá, körbenézve. – Feladom a harcot. Elismerem, hogy ön győzött. Ez a meccs az öné.

Egy magas, sápadt jellegtelen férfi megrázta a fejét és felnevetett. – Sajnálom, fiú… itt nem így működnek a dolgok – és Fraser érezte, hogy visszalökik a rögtönzött ringbe.

 _„Csodás”_ \- gondolta Fraser lemondóan.  – _„Jól van akkor”_. Feltartotta ökleit, majd két gyors lépéssel előre mozdult, arra figyelve, hogy az egyensúlya meglegyen. Három ütés és egy törött orr kellett ahhoz, hogy ellenfele arcáról letörölje a vigyort. Fraser izzadva és mélyeket lélegezve fordult hátra. – Rendben, ki lesz a következő?

Most tovább tartott a tétovázás, suttogva tárgyaltak egymás között, mire egy izmos, kopsz férfi lépett a körbe.

Fraser felemelte ökleit. – Kész?

A kopasz hiányos fogsorával ördögien rávigyorgott. – És _te_ kész vagy?

\- Ó, én készen állok – válaszolta Frase, megropogtatva a nyakát.

Meglepetésére a kopasz _előrelendült_ , megragadta őt, ezzel mindkettejüket  a porba taszítva. Kemény Queensbury szabályok, de azért Frasernek sikerült boldogulnia vele. Hirtelen átfordult és sikerült egy kemény ütést bevinnie a férfi jobb szeme alá, miközben amaz erősen húzta a haját.  Hirtelen Fraser fém csillanására figyelt fel, ezzel egy időben valaki elkiáltotta magát: - Kés!...

…talán ez volt az a pillanat, mikor a közösségi szabályok életbe léptek, mert hirtelen testek tömege alatt találta magát, melyek megragadták őt is és a kopasz férfit is, megpróbálva szétválasztani őket. Frasert csíkos karok és lábak vették körül, melyek közé néhány kék is vegyült – őrök… egyenruhák – elfordította a fejét és…

* * *

Szemei fájtak, a fény túl éles volt. Lehunyta szemeit, elfordította a fejét, mire a fény egy halk kattanással kihunyt. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemeit, és egy ősz hajú férfit látott meg, aki furcsán nézett rá, kezében még mindig tartva a kis zseblámpát. – Jól van, fiam?

\- Én… igen, azt hiszem. – Úgy érezte, mintha nyelve meg lenne dagadva a szájában, keservesen próbált nyelni párat, hogy torkát valahogy kitisztítsa. 

\- Tudja, hogy hol van?

Lopva körbenézett, meglátott egy fém kiskocsit melyen orvosi műszerek voltak, és egy nővért, aki az ágy lábánál állva várta az utasításokat. – Kórházban? – kísérelte meg kitalálni.

Az orvos enyhén elmosolyodott. – Igen, de hol? 

Megpróbált gondolkodni, hol is van? Rájött, hogy halvány lila fogalma sincs róla; az agya épp olyan lassan forgott, mint a nyelve. Feje fájdalmasan lüktetett; kezét próbálta felemelni.  Ujjai épp megérintették a gézpólyát a fején, mikor a doktor újra megszólalt. – Igen csúnya ütést kapott a fejére. A vizsgálat idejére felfüggesztették a baseball meccseket… ami igazán nagy kár. Nem igazi a nyár baseball nélkül.

Baseball? Talán baseball játékos lenne? Mi a jó égért játszana ő baseballt?

\- Kezdjük talán valami egyszerűvel – kezdte az orvos barátságosan. – Meg tudná mondani a nevét? 

\- Hogyne, természetesen – felelte, azonban kínzó fájdalom nyilallt belé a félelemtől, mikor rájött, hogy nem tudja. – Én… én…

A doktor megérezte a rémületét. – Minden rendben van, ne aggódjon… ilyesmi elő szokott fordulni. Ilyen zavartság gyakran előfordul agyrázkódás után. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy az emlékei bármelyik pillanatban visszatérhetnek. – Felemelte öléből a beteglapot, majd tollát elővéve feljegyzett pár dolgot.

\- Hol vagyok?

Az orvos anélkül válaszolt, hogy felnézett volna. – Osserling Fegyintézet.  Egy udvari verekedésben sérült meg – de mielőtt kiütötték volna, maga négy férfit küldött a földre. Szép munka volt. Fogadnom kellett volna magára.

A föld imbolyogni kezdett körülötte a sokktól. _Osserling Fegyintézet? Verekedés? Négy másik férfi?_ Teljesen összezavarodott volt, elveszettnek érezte magát. – Biztos… benne? 

Az orvos felkapta a fejét és rámosolygott. – Természetesen biztos vagyok benne. 

\- _Rab_ vagyok?  - ismételte zsibbadtan. – Mit… mit tettem?

\- Nem tudom – válaszolta az orvos oda sem figyelve, továbbra is a kartonra jegyzetelve. – Ha szeretné, elővehetem az adatlapját. Talán nem is rossz ötlet, a tények talán felfrissítik a memóriáját. – A kartonra firkantotta a nevét, majd visszaakasztott a helyére. – Éjszakára idebent tartom – tette hozzá felállva. – Meg kell figyelnünk. Aludjon egy jót, reggel pedig meglátjuk mi a helyzet.

\- Én… uhh. Rendben.

\- A nővérrel majd idehozatom az adatlapját – mondta az orvos kifelé menet, hogy folytathassa a vizitet. – Érdekes kis esti mese lesz. 

És tényleg az volt. A neve Ben Fraser, és az okok amiért letartóztatták… ó te jó ég. Csalás. Sorozatos betörés. Ellenállás a letartóztatáskor. Hatóság elleni erőszak. Lüktetett a feje, emiatt elég nehéz volt olvasnia az apró betűs szöveget. Múlt hónapban tartóztatták le, és az ítélet tíz év börtön az Osserlingben… _tíz év_?! A papír egy pillanatra elsötétült a szemei előtt. _Tíz év_. Bezárva _tíz évre_? _Tíz évig_ szabadság nélkül? Ha jó a magaviselete, még akkor is minimum három évet itt kell töltenie…

…és édes jó Istenem, honnan _tudta_? Honnan _tudta_ , hogy tíz éves börtönbüntetést három évre lehet csökkentetni?

Megértette, hogy ez igaz; igaznak kell lennie. A neve Ben Fraser, egy bűnöző és most börtönben van… Pislogott párat, majd újra lenézett bűnei listájára. Csalás. Betörés. Tettlegesség. Letartóztató rendőr neve: Ray Vecchio, 27-es körzet… ettől a névtől halvány csengő szólalt meg a fejében.

Ray Vecchio. Ismerős... egy emlék halvány pislákolása… _ki volt Ray Vecchio?_

A rendőr, aki letartóztatta, emlékeztette magát Ben. Itt van az orrod előtt, feketén-fehéren. Ezért emlékszel rá… emlékezned kell valakire, aki lecsukatott, nem igaz? Kivéve, hogy nem tudott egészen emlékezni Ray Vecchióra… nem tudott arcot felidézni ehhez a névhez, nem emlékezett a letartóztatásra, bárhogy igyekezett nem emlékezett a tárgyalásra, egyszerűen semmire sem emlékezett.

Ben az éjjeliszekrényre tette a bűnlajstromot és lehunyta a szemét. Próbált megnyugodni, ellazulni, hiszen agyának meg kell gyógyulnia ahhoz, hogy visszatérjenek az emlékei. A neve Ben Fraser… Jelenleg az Osserling Fegyintézetben van… Csaló és betörő… Tíz év börtönbüntetésre ítélték… Ray Vecchio tartóztatta...

...csak éppen ez valahogy nem stimmelt...

Mielőtt az álom elragadta volna, egyetlen név jutott eszébe: "Kowalski."

* * *

\- Szóval – kezdte másnap reggel az orvos. – Tudja már kicsoda ön? 

Ben abbahagyta ingének gombolását. – Ben Fraser vagyok – mondta, és olyan simán csúszott ki a száján, mintha egész életében ezt mondta volna. Ami valószínűleg így is volt. – Tíz évet kaptam betörésért.

A doktor rámosolygott és kezet nyújtott, amit Ben elfogadott, majd kezet ráztak. – Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Ben. Ez azt jelenti, visszanyerte az emlékeit? 

\- Azt hiszem, kezdenek visszatérni – ráncolta homlokát Ben, ahogy próbált koncentrálni. – Emlékszem néhány dologra a tegnapi napról… de csak kevésre és azok is halványak.  A részletek csak vázlatosak bennem. – Befejezte az ing begombolását és egyenesen az orvosra nézett. – Mond magának valamit az a név, hogy Kowalski? 

Az orvos félrebillentette fejét gondolkodás közben. – Stanley Kowalski? 

\- Igen! – vágta rá azonnal Ben, érezve, hogy szíve hevesebben ver. Mégis… nem, ez valahogy rossz volt. – Nem. Igen. Nem. – Igaz volt, de mégsem… mégis igaz valahogyan. – Ki az a Stanley Kowalski? 

\- _A Vágy villamosa_ című darab egyik szereplője. – válaszolta a doktor fanyar mosollyal. – Azt hiszem, kicsit összezavarodott, fiam. Azt javaslom, hogy ma még pihenjen.

* * *

Ben bizonytalanul állt a cellájában – édes jó Istenem, olyan szűk, levegőtlen és büdös a fertőtlenítőtől és a húgyszagtól. Hirtelen iszonyatos félelem tört rá a gondolatra, hogy a napot itt kell töltenie… és rádöbbent, hogy ez csak az első nap, az elkövetkező r _engeteg_ napból, az elkövetkező _több ezer_ napból, melyet itt kell töltenie...

Cellatársa felnézett a könyvéből. Dante, állapította meg Ben; úgy tűnik, a helyi értelmiséggel zárták egy cellába. A férfi letette a könyvet és oda köszönt neki. – Hé, visszatértél. Hogy van a fejed? 

\- Rendben… van – válaszolt Ben óvatosan. – Én… sajnálom, de elfelejtettem a neved. 

Cellatársa ugatva felnevetett. – Ejha, jó nagy ütést kaptál, mi? 

Ben átment a szűk cellán az ágyáig. – Igen – ismerte el, lassan leülve. – Nagyon úgy tűnik. 

\- Azért, tudod… nagyon jó voltál – mondta cellatársa lelkesen. – Sikerült kiütnöd, Kimballt, Franklint, Jacksont és Durnellt, mielőtt azok a rohadékok leütöttek téged.  Nagyszerűen verekszel. – Ökleit felemelve, néhány ütést imitált a levegőbe.

Ben érezte, hogy fejfájása visszatér, ezért lehunyta a szemét. – Sajnálom… hogy is hívnak? 

\- Carlo – felelte Carlo. – Carlo Salmonelli.

\- Carlo, igen, természetesen – dőlt hátra az ágyon Ben, karját szemei elé húzva.

Hallotta, ahogy a fémrugók nyikorogtak, mikor Carlo felállt, hogy hozzá sétáljon. – Hű, te tényleg semmire sem emlékszel?

Ben elmozdította kezét arca elől, hogy felnézhessen rá. – Nem sok mindenre. Amire meg emlékszem, az sem túl bátorító. Azt mondták nekem, hogy tíz évet kaptam. 

\- Ugyan, az semmi! – mondta Carlo leülve az ágy lábához. – Én húsz évet kaptam… amit jó magaviselettel lefaraghatok olyan hétre. Te kint leszel három év múlva, ha vigyázol magadra.

 _Három év…_ nem lesz képes _itt maradni_ három évig ebben a lyukban; úgy érezte, mintha a falak össze akarnák nyomni, mintha a levegő _fojtogatná_.

\- Nem fogom kibírni – felelte halkan Ben. – Meg fogok őrülni. 

Carlo vállat vont. – Nos, nem túl sok választásod van, jobban teszed, ha belenyugszol.

Ben érezte, hogy mélyen belülről feltámad benne a harag. – Ki _mondta_ , hogy nincs más választásom? 

Carlo szkeptikusan húzta fel szemöldökét. – Nos… az őrök és a fegyvereik, és…

Őrök… fegyverek, képes átjutni rajtuk, _tudta_ , hogy képes megtenni. – Meg fogok pattanni innen – mondta Ben, hirtelen felülve.

Carlo csak a szemeit forgatta erre. – Mit akarsz tenni Ben… meg akarsz _szökni_?

\- Fogadni merek, hogy meg tudom tenni – válaszolta Ben, összehúzva szemeit.

\- Azt mondtad, hogy svindli-művész vagy, nem pedig szabaduló-művész.

\- Lehet, hogy hazudtam – felelte lágyan Ben. – Sokat hazudok. Én állandóan hazudok – ezt mondja a bűnlajstromom is.

\- Ben – Carlo sajnálkozva rázta a fejét. – Ez nem olyan könnyű, hidd el nekem. Először is át kell jutnod azon az ajtón…

\- Ez nem gond – válaszolta Ben.

\- …el kell haladnod a körlet végében álló őrökön…

\- Könnyű, mint az egyszeregy – mondta Ben.

-… aztán odakint át kell mászni a falon, túl kell menni a tornyokon – Carlo hirtelen ránézett és elhallgatott. – Te komolyan azt hiszed, meg tudsz innen szökni? 

\- Biztos vagyok benne – válaszolta Ben. – Amennyire emlékszem, a biztonság itt rendkívüli módon hanyag.

Carlo egy pillanatig kifejezéstelen tekintettel nézett, majd hirtelen meleg mosoly ragyogott fel az arcán, amitől rögtön tíz évvel fiatalabbnak tűnt. – Ugye én is mehetek?

\- Persze – jött a válasz. – Miért ne?

Carlo felnevetett, majd ingzsebéből elővett egy doboz cigit. – Oké, mondd el nekem a tervet – mondta, miközben rágyújtott. Bennek nyújtotta a dobozt, aki egy pillanatig habozott, végül vállat vonva elvett egyet. – Hogyan, hol, mikor?

\- Ma, ebédnél. – Ben kivette Carlo kezéből az öngyújtót, rágyújtott, megszívta és elkezdett köhögni. – Ebédnél csináljuk, fényes nappal, mikor a legnagyobb a káosz. Jól figyelj: ezt fogjuk tenni…

 

 

 

######  Második rész

######  3\. fejezet

Az őrsön 1 óra körül állt minden a feje tetejére. A Chicagói Hiltonban rendezett 34. Éves Kabala Gyűlésen lövések dörrentek. Huey és Dewey, voltak az első rendőrök, akik odaértek és mivel nem tudták kideríteni mi is történhetett, úgy döntöttek, hogy egyszerűen mindenkit letartóztatnak.

Ray pedig azon kapta magát, hogy egy hatalmas jávorszarvasnak öltözött emberrel beszélget. - Én vagyok az egyesült Kabalák Testületének az elnöke – jelentette ki a jávorszarvas.

\- Kibaszottul nem érdekel, hogy ki maga - válaszolta Ray. – Ezt mesélje el az anyjának.

\- Ez egy rettenetes félreértés – bizonygatta a jávorszarvas. – Mi nem vagyunk erőszakos emberek…

\- Talán maga nem, Jávorszarvas-legény; de az a Binky ott, igen – mutatott Ray egy óriási kengurura. – Merthogy egy félautomata Glock volt az erszényében és a Hal-Srác, Medve Papa és Szamár-fiú mindannyian bejelentetlen fegyvert hordanak magukkal. Ráadásul a Csirke Hölgy _rohadtul ocsmány modorral_ rendelkezik.

A jávorszarvas felsóhajtott. – Igen tudjuk… már elküldtük Indulat-kezelés foglalkozásokra, de nem sok haszna volt.

\- Igen, nos nekem erről egy vadászkirándulás jut eszembe a KFC-nél. – Ray felkapta a megcsörrenő telefont. – Vecchio… tessék?

\- Vecchio nyomozó, itt Judy Kramer felügyelő az Osserlingből…

Ray a homlokát ráncolva dugta be ujjával a fülét, hogy legalább a zaj egy részét kizárhassa. – Igen? Történt valami?

\- Ön kérte, hogy jelentsek bármilyen szokatlan dolgot Fraser rendőrrel kapcsolatban…

\- Hé, Ray? – kérdezte Dewey – Hogyan bilincselsz meg egy cápát?

\- Kuss legyen – ordította Ray, hátat fordítva az kihallgató helyiségnek. – _Milyen_ szokatlan dolog? Fraser jól van?

\- Igen, úgy hiszem, hogy jól van. Tegnap este verekedésbe keveredett…

Ray-t a hideg rémület járta át. – Verekedés? Azt mondta, hogy _verekedés_?

\- …néhány másik rabbal, igen. Attól tartok, hogy ez elég gyakori dolog errefelé.

Ray lassan leült az íróasztal mögötti székébe. – De jól van?

\- Minden rendben van vele, nyomozó. Már elbocsátották a kórházból…

\- Kórház? – ismételte Ray zsibbadtan.

-… és visszaküldték a cellájába. Csak enyhe agyrázkódása volt, de gondoltam szeretne tudni róla.

Ray gondolatai csak úgy száguldoztak: Kihozza onnan Frasert? Otthagyja? Miféle verekedésbe keveredett Fraser? Enyhe agyrázkódás… mi a faszt jelent az enyhe agyrázkódás? Okozhat komolyabb problémát, de semmiség is lehet. – Tudna találni valakit, aki utána nézne? - kérdezte Ray.

\- Természetesen – felelte az igazgatónő. – Úgy gondolom, most éppen ebédel.

\- Kerítse elő és kérje meg, hogy hívjon fel… itt az őrsön. Meg kell ezt beszélnünk a hadnaggyal. Maga csak kerítse elő, rendben? – Ray lecsapta a telefont majd félrelökte az útjában álló Jávorszarvas-embert.

\- Ray, komolyan - mondta Dewey kétségbeesetten –, hogyan teszel bilincset egy _uszonyra_?

Ray berontott Welsh irodájába, maga mögött becsapva az ajtót. – Fraser megsérült.

Welsh felnézett, arcán aggodalom volt látható. – Hogyan sérült meg. _Milye_ sérült meg?

\- Az igazgató szerint agyrázkódás… enyhe agyrázkódás, de mi a francot _jelent_ ez? – Ray idegesen járkált fel-alá Welsh asztala előtt. – Bassza meg, igaza volt. Soha nem kellett volna… kihozzuk onnan? Mit gondol, ki kellene hoznunk onnan?

Welsh felemelte a kezét. – Veccho, nyugalom – mondta. – És most mondja el újra az egész történetet.

Ray mély lélegzetet vett. – Kramer igazgatónő hívott, hogy Fraser verekedésbe keveredett, amelyből enyhe agyrázkódással került ki. Ami a legrosszabb, hogy kórházba került, de onnan már kiengedték a többiekhez. Szóval, mit tegyünk?

Welsh a homlokát dörzsölte. – Beszélt már vele?

\- Meg fogják neki mondani, hogy hívjon fel – válaszolta Ray.

\- Várja meg a hívását – mondta Welsh a telefonja felé nyúlva. – Elkezdem kitölteni a papírokat… ha akarja, akár már ma kihozzuk onnan.

* * *

Ben beállt a sorba az étkezőben, míg Carlo szorosan mögé került. Várt, amíg már majdnem a sor végére értek, akkor megfordult és mintha megbotlott volna, teli tálcáját Carlo mellkasára borította.

\- Bassza meg! – ordította Carlo és saját tálcáját keményen Benhez vágta. A krumplipüré szétkenődött az ingén. – Mi az ördög _bajod_ van? – kiáltotta Carlo. – Talán _fogyatékos_ vagy?

Ben egy lépést hátrált azt motyogva „Rettenetesen sajnálom”, majd kézfejével letörölte az arcáról szaftot.

A többi rab tágas helyet hagyott nekik, miközben ők kiléptek a sorból és a szemetesek irányába mozdultak. Tálcájukat félredobták a szemetesbe, majd letörölték magukról a rájuk kenődött ételt. Ben a fejével a konyha felé intett, válaszul Carlo gyorsan biccentett, kezéről közben a krumplit rázva le. Ben figyelte a konyhába be- és kimenő forgalmat és amikor teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy minden dolgozó kint van, sebesen a pult mögé lépett majd belépett a lengőajtón.  A konyha üres volt; Ben végignézett piros lámpáikkal pislogó, órákkal ellátott sütőkön, a mosogatógépek során, majd belesett a dupla ajtókon. – Ide, gyorsan – suttogta és bement az öltözőbe, ahova Carlo is követte.

\- Most! Gyorsan – Ben rabruhájának alját megfogva áthúzta a fején, megszabadult nadrágjától. Mellette, Carlo ugyanezt tette – majd gyorsan konyhai egyenruhába bújtak, maszkot és gumikesztyűt húztak fel.

\- A vendéglátóipar nagyon érdekesnek tűnik – merengett el Ben. – Katonás precizitást igényel, hogy emberek százait etessék rendszeresen…

\- Ezekkel mi legyen? – kérdezte halkan Carlo, felemelve a levetett rabruhákat. – Mit csináljunk velük... lebuktathatnak minket.

\- Hmm. – Ben végignézett a fal mellett álló kombinációs zárral ellátott öltözőszekrényeken. Ennél egyértelműbb rejtekhely nem volt… és ekkor Bennek eszébe jutott egy megoldás, ezért kivette Carlo kezéből a ruhákat. – Kövess – mondta és visszament a konyhába. 

A konyha másik végén halomban álltak a hatalmas fém tepsik. Ben megragadott kettőt, a pultra tette, majd a szépen összehajtogatott egyenruhákkal kibélelte a tepsik alját. Bekapcsolt két sütőt, majd leemelt egy adag hatalmas adag kelt tésztát.

\- Mi az ördögöt _csinálsz_? – kérdezte suttogva Carlo, miközben figyelte, ahogy Ben a ruhákra öntötte a tésztát.

\- Csőben sült tonhalat – felelte Ben nyugodtan. A hűtőhöz ment, kivett egy hatalmas tál tonhalat, majd egyenletesen rápakolta a tészta tetejére. – Látsz valahol sajtot?

\- Sajtot? – zavarodott össze Carlo. – Azt mondtad, hogy _sajtot_?

\- Igen, sajtot – erősítette meg Ben. – Van szénhidrátunk, fehérjénk, gyapjú-műszálas kevert rabruhánk… még egy kis zsiradék kell és máris itt van az összes fontos tápanyag.

Így hát, Carlo fogott egy darab sajtot, majd együtt felszeletelték és szépen a tészta tetejére helyezték. – Tulajdonképpen tök jól néz ki – bólintott Carlo elismerően. – Tonhalas meglepetés. Holdkóros vagy, haver.

Őrült csipogást hallottak, mire két konyhás vágtatott be a lengőajtón keresztül és egyenesen a sütőkhöz mentek. – Ah, tökéletes időzítés – mondta Ben felkapva az egyik tepsit. Carlo követte őt a másik tepsivel. A konyhások kinyitották a sütő ajtaját, majd kikaptak két tepsis krumplit. – Hagyjátok nyitva az ajtót, legyetek szívesek – kérte Ben, majd Carlóval betették a tepsiket a sütőbe.

\- Kifogytunk a babból – szólt az egyik konyhás Bennek, miközben kihátrált az ajtón.

\- Mindjárt lesz – felelte Ben, a maszk mögött mosolyogva.

* * *

\- Mi a fasz _tart_ ennyi ideig? – követelte a választ Ray, miközben elküldött egy láthatóan csüggedt hódot. – Egy börtönben van ember… mennyi ideig tart előkeríteni valakit?

\- Épp az ebédlőben keresik az őrök – felelte nyugodtan Kramer igazgatónő. – Türelmesnek kell most lennie, nyomozó… ötszáz rab ebédel egyszerre és nincsenek kijelölt ülőhelyek.

Ray felsóhajtva idegesen túrt a hajába. – Nem tudnák egyszerűen hívni? 

\- Nem akarjuk, hogy a rabok úgy gondolják, nem tudjuk, hol tartózkodnak minden egyes percben.

\- De, hát tényleg _nem_ tudják, hol vannak minden percben – ordított Ray.

\- Pontosan – értett egyet Kramer felügyelő.

\- Rendben, most odamegyek – mondta Ray, felkapva a szék háttámlájáról kabátját. – Most rögtön odamegyek. Ha megtalálják, azonnal hívjon a mobilomon, értette?

* * *

\- Babot? - kérdezte Ben előrenyújtva a merőkanalát. – Babot? Kér babot, uram? Az USDA legalább öt csészényi zöldséget ajánl naponta, ezért javaslom, hogy használja ki az előnyeit. 

\- Ben – motyogott Carlo az orra alatt, míg a sárgarépapürét adagolta. – Nézd!

Ben felnézett és észrevette, hogy pár őr egyértelműen keresve valakit cirkál az ebédlőben. – Őrizd meg nyugalmad – felelte Ben lágyan. – Csak természetesen. Babot uram? 

 

Megj.: USDA – Az USA Mezőgazdasági Minisztériuma

* * *

 

Ray mobilja akkor csörrent meg, mikor az Osserling felé száguldott az autópályán. Megragadta a telefont és a füléhez emelte. – Fraser?

\- Nem, itt megint Judy Kramer, nyomozó. Csak azért hívom, hogy tudassam, ha megebédel a harmadik turnus is, az ebédlőben névsorolvasást fogunk tartani. A maga által keresett tűt sokkal nehezebb megtalálni ebben a mi kis szénakazlunkban, mint ahogy azt gondoltuk.

\- Az Isten szerelmére! – ordított fel ismét Ray. – _Átkutatták_ azt az istenverte helyet? Azt mondta nekem, hogy agyrázkódása van. Mi van, ha valahol _elájult_ …

\- Lehetetlen – közölte Kramer felügyelő határozottan. – Valamennyi mozgásszabadságot adunk a rabjainknak… azonban nem _ekkora_ mozgásszabadságot. A rabok Fraser rendőr szárnyában szigorúan a „B” napirendet követik. A cellájukban kell lenniük 13:10-ig, ebédidő 13:20-tól 14:00-ig, majd 14:00-től 16:00-ig napi testmozgás…

Ray kinyomta a telefont, ledobta az anyósülésre, majd rálépett a gázra. 

 

 

 

######  Második rész

######  4\. fejezet

* * *

A sziréna hangja, pontosan 14:00-kor jelezte az ebéd végét, ugyanekkor egy tucatnyi rendőr jelent meg az ebédlőben megafonnal a kezükben. –KÉSZÜLJENEK FEL AZ ELLENŐRZÉSRE. MINDEN ŐRIZETES SORAKOZZON FEL A HÁTSÓ FALNÁL. – A teremben hangos sóhaj, füttyögés, fújolás tört ki, melyet néha megszakított egy-egy káromkodás.

Carlo gyorsan Benre nézett, de ő csak nyugodtan kaparta a maradékot a moslékos kannába. – Ben?

\- Sshhh – suttogta Ben nyugodtan. 

\- MINDEN ŐRIZETES SORAKOZZON FEL A HÁTSÓ FALNÁL – ismételték meg az őrök.  – MOST! MINÉL GYORSABBAN FELSORKAZNAK, ANNÁL GYORSABBAN VÉGZÜNK ITT.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, most mi a franc történhetett? – suttogta az egyik konyhás. – Jézusom, gyűlölöm ezt a melót.

Ben felnézett. – Nem fontolgattátok még, hogy szakszervezetet alapítotok?

Carlo csatlakozott a csapathoz, mely a tálcákat hordta vissza a konyhába, míg Ben a pultot sikálta a súrolószivaccsal. Figyelte, ahogy a rabok lassan egy vonalban felsorakoznak, majd elcsoszognak két őr előtt, akik egy listán pipálgatták a neveket. A háta mögött a konyhai dolgozók hatékonyan takarították el az ebédelés nyomait, hogy felkészítsék a konyhát a vacsorához. Az egyik konyhás vödröt és felmosót hozott, mire Ben bólintva nekiállt felmosni a padlót.

Hirtelen az ebédlő ajtaja kivágódott és egy bőrdzsekis, feszült, eléggé veszélyesnek tűnő szőke férfi jelent meg. Ben figyelte, ahogy a férfi a rabsor előtt elhaladva, minden egyes személyt jól megnéz magának. Érezte, hogy a szíve hevesebben kezd el verni. Lenézett a padlóra és egyre feszültebben súrolta a követ. Ismerte ezt a férfit. Honnan ismerte ezt a férfit?

\- Mi a fasz? – Ben tehetetlenül pillantott fel meghallva a hangot. Ismerte ezt a hangot, de nem tudta volna megmondani honnan. A férfi a sor végére ért és egyértelmű volt, hogy nem találta meg, akit keresett… kezével a levegőbe csapott, tisztán látszott rajta, hogy majd felrobban csalódottságában. Az egyik rab szerencsétlenségére ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy felkuncogjon – és a következő pillanatban a falhoz vágva találta magát, a bőrdzsekis férfi karjával a torkán. – Azt hiszed, hogy ez vicces? Nem hinném, hogy ez olyan kurvára vicces, seggfej! 

\- Ben. – Ben odanézett és látta, hogy Carlo a konyhából néz vissza rá. – Gyere.

\- Még nem végeztem – felelte Ben, a felmosót a vödörbe mártva.

\- Ó, bassza meg! – suttogott dühösen Carlo. – Teljesen megőrültél?

\- Ha jól kezded, az már fél siker – Ben belehúzott, a felmosót oda-vissza húzogatva a padlón, fél szemmel figyelve a veszélyes férfit, aki dühöngve sietett vissza a sor elejére, ahol egy csinos tengerészkék kosztümöt viselő nővel kezdett el vitatkozni. 

\- Ben, _gyere már_! – könyörgött Carlo.  A másik csak bólintott, majd a felmosót óvatosan a helyére téve, a lengőajtón át követte Carlót a konyhába.

* * *

A személyzet tagjai a mosogatógépeket pakolták; kötényeiket, maszkjaikat vették le vagy éppen a kabátjukat felvéve indultak a dolgukra.

Ben a konyha közepére ment, megköszörülte a torkát. – Megyünk, kipakoljuk a furgont – szólalt meg, igazából senkinek sem címezve a mondatot.

Carlo közelebb araszolt hozzá és szinte tátogva suttogott. – Milyen furgont? 

\- Ó, lesz kocsi – felelte Ben magabiztosan. – Mindig van, csak kövess. A konyha túlsó végén lévő ajtó felé indult, de egy hang megállásra késztette. – Hé, ti! Várjatok!

\- Bassza meg! Futás! Futás! – suttogta Carlo, hatalmasat lökve rajta. 

Ben azonban csak megfordult. – Igen? – kérdezte.

A férfi pár lépést tett feléjük. – Kellenek majd a kulcsok – mondta, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és egy kulcscsomót dobott feléjük. Carlo csak hüledezve bámult, mikor Ben elegánsan felnyúlt és a levegőben elkapta a kulcsokat.

\- Nagyon szépen köszönjük – mondta, majd folytatta az útját az ajtó felé.

A következő helyiség maga a hűtőkamra volt, majd egy ipari méretű élelmiszer raktár következett. A raktár negyedik fala, egy hatalmas fémkapu volt. Ben odasétált, egy pillanatig tanulmányozta, majd átpöccintett egy elektromos kapcsolót.  Lassan, csikorogva, zörögve-hörögve a kapu felemelkedett és mögötte feltárult egy garázs, amiben egy hatalmas furgon állt „Bruno Hús-és Hentesáru” felirattal.

\- Látod? – kérdezte Ben győzedelmesen.

Carlo azonnal az autó felé rohant és bevágta magát a sofőrülésbe. Ben az anyósülésre ült és Carlo kinyújtott tenyerébe pottyantotta a kulcsokat, aki azonnal bedugta a slusszkulcsot és boldogan vigyorgott, mikor a motor dorombolva felmorrant. Sikoltozó kerekekkel indult a garázsajtó felé.

\- Carlo – szólalt meg Ben rosszallóan. – Lassíts, csak nyugodtan.

Carlo fintorogva nézett rá. – Láttad te már, hogy vezetnek ezek? – vágott vissza. – _Mind_ úgy vezet, mintha valahonnan menekülnének. 

Ben egy pillanatra belegondolt, majd megadóan biccentett. – Ott a pont. 

Carlo a börtön főkapuja felé vezette az autót. – Ott állj meg – utasította Ben, az őrfülke felé intve. A másik bólintott, arca halálsápadt volt, kezei pedig annyira szorították a kormányt, hogy belefehéredtek.  Lassan megállt és letekerte az ablakot. – Belépő? – hajol ki az őr a fülkéből.

\- Uh… - hadarta Carlo. – Um… - de ekkor Ben nyugodtan előrenyúlt, lehajtotta a sofőr előtti napellenzőt és kivette mögüle a műanyag kártyát. Carlo izzadt ujjai közé vette, átadta az őrnek, aki alig egy fél másodpercre nézett rá, mielőtt visszaadta volna. És akkor, a hatalmas vaskapu lassan kinyílt előttük… Carlo pedig sebességbe tette a furgont, padlóig nyomta a gázt és kilőtt a kapun.

\- Honnan a pokolból _tudtad_ ez? - kiáltott fel Carlo, mikor már biztonságban az utcán voltak. – Milyen kibaszott látnok bolygóról származol?

Ben karjait keresztbefonta és ingerülten nézett ki a mellette lévő ablakon. – Talán azt kellene mondanod, hogy „Gratulálok, Ben” vagy „Tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog, Ben” netán azt, hogy „Megcsináltuk, Ben”…

\- Gratulálok; tudtam, hogy sikerülni fog; megcsináltuk… és honnan a _jó büdös francból_ tudtad, hogy ott lesz a belépő? – követelőzött Carlo

Ben felsóhajtva megrázta a fejét. – Azt vettem észre – fordult vissza a másikhoz –, hogy soha nem szabad alábecsülni az embereket, amikor a lustaságukról és hülyeségükről van szó. És, ha ehhez hozzávesszük a mindennapi munka unalmas rutinját, máris megkapjuk, hogy a legésszerűbb dolog a leglehetségesebb lehetőség.

\- Kijutottunk – jelentette ki hirtelen Carlo, mintha csak most jutottak volna el a tudatáig az események. – Ben! Kijutottunk. Szabadok vagyunk! Kirobbant belőle a nevetés, miközben kezeivel veszettül dobolt a kormányon.

Carlo mosolya fertőző volt, mert Ben azt vette észre, hogy ő is visszamosolyog. – Igen, úgy tűnik.

\- Meg kell szabadulnunk ettől a furgontól, találnunk kell egy telefont és fel kell hívnom a bátyámat – szólalt meg hirtelen Carlo, majd Benhez fordult. – Gyerünk, el kell mennünk Vitóhoz. Ő majd segít nekünk… meg fogod kedvelni, ő igazán talpraesett.

 

* * *

\- Nem tudom elhinni. Kurvára nem tudom elhinni. – Ray két kezét Kramer felügyelő irodája falának támasztotta, hagyva, hogy feje is előre bukjon… majd hirtelen öklével keményen belevágott a falba.

\- Nyomozó, igazán nem tudom megmagyarázni – kesergett Judy Kramer.

Ray megpördült, sérült öklét nyalogatva, aztán ujjával vádlón a nőre mutatott. – Elveszített egy rabot! Egy embert! Egy rendőrt! Hölgyem, ez nem olyan, mintha elveszítene egy ceruzát… mi egy életnagyságú kanadai _Mountie_ -ról beszélünk…

Ekkor kopogtak az ajtón és egy őr lépett be, kezében sapkáját szorongatva. – Igazgatónő? Minden rab megvan… Benton Fraser és Carlo Salmonelli kivételével.

\- Salmonelli? – kérdezte Ray, azonnal megfordulva. – Salmonelli eltűnt?

Az őr mogorván bólintott. – Igen. És, izé… az egyik konyhás jelentette, hogy egy furgonnak is lába kelt. Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy… megszöktek.

Kramer felügyelő lassan keresztbe tette lábait. – Megszöktek? 

\- _Megszöktek_? – ismételte Ray. – Carlo Salmonelli _meglógott_? Hirtelen az asztalhoz ugrott, felragadta a telefont és ádázul tárcsázni kezdett.  – Itt Vecchio – közölte egy pillanattal később. – Azonnali körözést akarok Carlo Salmonelli ellen… most! Igen, kibaszottul most rögtön! Közöljék a rendőrökkel, hogy legyenek óvatosak – fegyvere van, veszélyes és túszul ejtett egy rendőrt.

 

 

 

######  Második rész

######  5\. fejezet

\- Vito!

\- Carlo!

A két testvér kitárt karral sietett egymás felé és szorosan megölelte egymást. Ben félszegen ácsorgott az ajtóban, zavarba hozta a ragaszkodás ilyen mértékű kimutatása. Végül Vito hátralépett, egy hangos csókot nyomott öccse arcára, miközben egy barackot nyomott a fejére.

\- Vito – szólalt meg Carlo, ujjával a válla felett hátra intve. – Ő itt Ben Fraser… ő segített nekem megszökni.

Ben néhány óvatos lépéssel beljebb lépett a szobában, felvette a legbarátságosabb arckifejezését és kinyújtotta a kezét. Az idősebb Salmonelli testvér ránézett, alaposan végigmérte, majd magához ragadta és egy mackós ölelésbe vonta.

Ben kővé vált, ahogy Vito majdnem kinyomta belőle a szuszt. – Visszahoztad nekem az öcsémet – morogta Vito a fülébe. – Mostantól te is családtag vagy.

Ben úgy érezte, mintha a tüdeje szét akarna robbanni a levegőhiánytól – Nehogy… megcsókolj – sikerült végül kinyögnie.

Vito elengedte, és nevetve olyan erősen fejbe csapta, hogy még a füle is belecsendült. – Kedvellek, Ben – közölte Vito, mire Ben azon kezdett el magában morfondírozni, hogy vajon hogyan kezeli Vito azokat az embereket, akiket utál. – Mesélj nekem valamit magadról. Ki vagy te ember? Valamelyik banda tagja vagy? 

\- Én, öööö, nem igazán emlékszem – felelte a másik.

\- És mi van a bátyáddal? – kérdezte Carlo.

Ben a homlokát ráncolta. – Van bátyám? 

Carlo megfordult és Vitóra nézett. – Kapott egy hatalmasat a fejére.

\- Előfordul az ilyesmi – mondta szárazon Vito.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy van bátyám. És azt sem hiszem, hogy lenne bandám – tette hozzá Ben. – Nem említettek semmilyen bandát a bűnlistán. És én magam sem érzem úgy, hogy bandatag-féle lennék. Szóval úgy gyanítom, hogy én inkább magányos farkas típus vagyok.

\- Fogtam – mondta Vito bólogatva. – Nos, egy darabig maradj itt. Van itt egy kisebb bandám, talán megkedveled a helyet. Lehet, hogy csak még nem találtál rá a neked megfelelő csapatra, nem igaz? 

Ben átgondolta a dolgot. – Végül is nem lehetetlen. 

\- Sosem tudod meg, míg ki nem próbálod – közölte Carlo. 

* * *

\- Mondja nyomozó, ismeri azt a régi mondást, hogy „Jobb ma egy veréb, mint holnap egy túzok?”

\- Ne idézgessen nekem aforizmákat. Nem tudok most az aforizmákkal is megbirkózni. 

\- Mind a két Salmonelli fivért akarta. Most egy Salmonelli fivére sincs. Sőt, a hiánya két Salmonelli testvér és egy Mountie. 

Ray erre felkapta a fejét. – Ez még mindig az én ügyem, igaz? 

\- Igen, a maga ügye – sóhajtott fel Welsh nekidőlve a Ray asztala mögött álló kartonos szekrénynek. – Úgy értem, ugyan ki az, aki átvenné ezt a szarságot? 

\- Ez az én ügyem, mert az a rohadék elrabolta a társam – ugrott fel Ray a székéről, és igyekezett lenézni Welshre. – Nem tudom _hogyan_ vagy _miért_ , de tudom, hogy ezt tette! Biztosan rájött valahogy, hogy Fraser rendőr és túszul ejtette. 

Welsh megértően bólogatott. – Kihallgatta már a konyhásokat? 

\- Igen – fintorgott Ray elfordulva.

\- És mit mondtak? – sürgette Welsh.

\- Nem mondtak ezek semmit… csak annyit, hogy mintadolgozó volt. – Ray a szemét dörgölve ült vissza a székébe. – Egyikük sem látott fegyvert, ami nem jelenti, hogy nem is volt. Azt mondták, hogy _Carlo_ volt az, aki mielőbb ki akart jutni onnan…

\- Vannak nyomok? – vágott közbe Welsh.

\- Ujjlenyomatok igen… a furgonban vannak, de a konyhában egy sem. Ott gumikesztyűt használtak. Szóval vannak nyomaink a furgonban… és akkor? Semmi mást nem árulnak el nekünk, csak azt, hogy Fraser ott volt, amit meg amúgy is tudtunk. Micsoda nyom.

Welsh végül bólintott, ahogy átgondolta a dolgot. – Hol találták meg a furgont?

\- A belvárosban parkoltak le… onnan bárhova elmehettek. – Ray megfordult a székével és lenézett az asztalra: képek a furgonról kívül és belül, és a konyhások vallomásai. Nem bírt Welsh szemébe nézni. – Mi lesz, ha megölik őt? Carlo kint van, talán már Vitóval van… már nincs szükségük túszra...

\- Nyomozó, szerintem maga alábecsüli Fraser rendőrt - Ray felnézett Welsh-re, aki megnyugtatóan bólintott felé. – Az a férfi nagyon nincs otthon az ügynöki munkában, azonban el kell ismerni, hogy nagyon talpraesett, jó képességű. El nem tudom képzelni, Carlónak, hogy sikerült elrabolnia Frasert, anélkül, hogy ő nem akart volna együttműködni vele…

\- De agyrázkódása van – ellenkezett Ray, várva, hogy Welsh ezt is megmagyarázza valahogy.

\- Mégis – felelte Welsh -, Fraserre fogadnék három hétköznapi emberrel szemben, még akkor is, ha agyrázkódása van. Talán Fraser rájött, hogy Carlo egyenesen Vitóhoz szalad, ha kiszabadul. És végül is ez volt a munkája, nem igaz? Megtalálni Vitót. – Ray csak szánalmasan bólogatott. – Fraser nagyon jól tudja, hogy maga Vito Salmonellit akarja… szóval fogadni mernék, hogy most azért van velük, mert próbálja elkapni magának. Lehet, ha elkapja, akkor egy szép piros szalaggal és masnival fogja átnyújtani...

Megszólalt a telefon, amit Ray azonnal felkapott. – Igen, itt Vecchio. Aham. Ahha. Igen… köszönöm, hogy hívott – Letette a telefont és rosszallóan felnézett Welshre.

\- Mi történt? – követelte a választ a főnöke.

\- Fraser rabruháját most találták meg a vacsorára feltálalt csőben sült tonhalban – az asztalra könyökölve a hajába túrt. – Azt hiszem, az egészet újra át kell gondolnom.

* * *

Ray egyre dühösebben olvasta Fraser verekedéséről szóló jelentéseket. Azt állítják, hogy Fraser elveszítette az önkontrollját és kegyetlenül megtámadta a többi rabot… és, hogy nekik erőszakkal kellett végül megfékezniük.

Ami hülyeség volt. Kibaszott hülyeség.  A nyakát tette volna rá, hogy azok a szemetek csak _nézték…_ valószínűleg még fogadásokat is kötöttek arra, hogy melyik fog győzni. És, amikor valami rosszra fordult, berontottak és fejeket vertek be.

Amiatt aggódott, hogy Frasert bűnözők közé kell beraknia, de azok a kibaszott _őrök_ meg sem fordultak a fejében…

Háromnegyed tízkor vitték Frasert teljesen eszméletlenül a kórházba. Az éjszakai ügyeletes orvos – Abramson – agyrázkódást állapította meg és bekötötte Fraser fejét. A férfi nem sokkal éjfél előtt tért magához, de zavart volt és nem tudta hol van...

\- ’Éjt Vecchio! – szólt be Huey az iroda ajtajából, mire Ray odanézett és csak intett.

… és rövid távú emlékezetkiesést szenvedett. A páciens meglepődött, mikor informálták róla, hogy az Osserling Fegyintézet egyik rabja. Úgy tűnt, hogy a beteg nem emlékszik, hogy milyen események vezettek az agyrázkódásához.

A pácienst egész éjszakára bent tartották megfigyelésre.

A másnapi bejegyzések sokkal megnyugtatóbbak voltak. A beteg könnyedén elmondta a nevét, hol van és azt is, miért került a börtönbe és vissza tudott emlékezni az előző esti veszekedésre, mely kórházba juttatta. A páciens emlékezete a megfelelő ütemben kezdett visszatérni.

Visszaengedték a többi rab közé.

Ray a szemöldökét ráncolva felkapta a telefont és felhívta az Osserling kórházát, ahol közölték vele, hogy Dr. Abramson majd csak fél tíz után lesz bent.

* * *

Ray háromnegyed tízkor újra telefonált, de azt mondták neki, hogy Dr. Abramson vizitet tart és majd vissza fogja hívni, amilyen hamar csak tudja.

* * *

Ray tíz harminckor megint telefonált, ekkor azt mondták neki, hogy valakit megkéseltek és Abramson éppen operál. Visszahívhatná a doktor úr később?

* * *

Végre, megcsörrent a telefon, amit Ray azonnal felkapott. – Ray Vecchio.

\- Vecchio, menjen haza – szólt bele Welsh kimerülten. – Aludja ki magát, hiszen már éjfél is elmúlt.

Ray felnyögött és lehunyta a szemeit. – Nézze, én csak arra várok, hogy…

\- Bármire is vár, az ráér reggelig – közölte határozottan, majd felsóhajtott és mormolva folytatta. – Krisztusom, tudtam, hogy ott lesz… Rohadtul makacs tud lenni olykor. Nyomozó, jól figyeljen rám. Ha öt perc múlva, még mindig ott találom, akkor küldök oda valakit, aki majd hazakíséri.

Ray felsóhajtott. – Jól van, jól van. Megyek már. Hazamegyek...

\- Komolyan mondtam nyomozó. Felhívom az ügyeletest. Ő majd, öt perc múlva odaküld egy egyenruhás rendőrt… szóval jobban teszi, ha most tényleg hazamegy.

\- Én rángattam őt bele ebbe – mondta Ray, szorosan markolva a telefonkagylót. – Én rángattam bele… semmi sincs. Abszolút _semmim_.

\- Holnap – felelte Welsh szigorúan. – Majd holnap dolgozik az ügyön.

\- Jól van – tette le a telefont Ray..

* * *

Következő reggel Ray már otthonról hívta az Osserlinget. – Nézze, nekem beszélnem kell ezzel az emberrel. Tényleg beszélnem kell vele, ez nagyon fontos. 

\- Sajnálom, nyomozó – mondta a nővér bocsánatkérően -, de tényleg nem adhatom meg egyik munkatársunk otthoni telefonszámát sem. Ez biztonsági eljárás, hiszen tudja…

\- Kapcsolja nekem az igazgatónőt – vágott közbe Ray. – Most. Megvárta, míg a nővér átkapcsolta Kramer igazgatónőhöz, majd rögtön belevágott. – Nos, hölgyem, ön… elveszítette a Mountie-mat, ezért most rögtön kerítse elő nekem ezt az Abramson fickót. Beszélnem kell vele, méghozzá már _tegnap_.

Az igazgatónő felsóhajtva mondta. – Jól van, nyomozó. Csak várjon egy kicsit. – Várakozásra kapcsolta Ray-t és akkor felcsendült:   _Az esőcseppek állandóan a fejemre hullnak… de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy emiatt lesznek hamarosan a szemeim vörösek…a sírás nem nekem való… nem!… sosem fogom az esőt elállítani, ha csak panaszkodok…*-_ _A vonal kattant egyet és Judy Kramer megszólalt. – Nyomozó? Ezen a napon golfozni szokott._

\- Jézusom, hogy én mennyire utálom ezt a dalt – motyogta Ray. – Szóval, hol játszik az a fattyú?

 

\----------------

Ford. megj.: * **B.J. Thomas** Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head c. dalának részletei (egy-egy kiragadt részlet a dalból, a szöveg nem összefüggő). Fordítás: Fairy <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t30cX6OGO0U>

 

 

######  Második rész

######  6\. fejezet

Doktor Abramson láthatóan pontosan kilenckor kezdte a játékot. Ray végigfutott a zöld gyepen, majd felvillantotta a jelvényét egy napellenzős kövér fickónak. – Szükségem van a járművére, uram. Rendőrségi ügy – bevágódott a kormány mögé, az orra alatt motyogva, hogy „szép nadrág”, majd _ész nélkül_ elkezdett száguldozni a pályán.

Sajnálatára „az esztelenség” egy golfautóban kb. 20 mérföld/órát jelentett, így majdnem tizenöt percig tartott, mire utolérte Abramsont és cimboráit valahol a negyedik lyuk környékén.

\- Hé! Megállni! – ordította Ray, arra vágyva, hogy bárcsak lenne sziréna ezen a nyavalyás autón. A négy idősebb fickó megállt, felé fordult és Ray olyan gyorsan fékezett le, hogy majdnem felborult a kis kocsival. – Melyikük Abramson?

Az egyik kellemes mosolyú férfi előrébb lépett. – Én lennék. És ön kicsoda?

Ray felmutatta a jelvényét. Ray Vecchio, Chicagói Rendőrség. Kérem uram, szálljon be az autóba… teszünk pár kört.

* * *

Ray lehúzódott az egyik fasornál, lekapcsolta a motort, majd Abramson felé fordult. – Jól van, figyeljen… információkra van szükségem öntől, Benton Fraserről.

Abramson arca a gondolkodástól ráncos lett. – Benton Fraser? Frissítse már fel a…

\- A börtönben – szólalt meg Ray. – Osserling. Pár éjszakával ezelőtt. 

Abramson csak a fejét rázta. – Nagyon sok páciensem van…

\- A srác, aki agyrázkódást szenvedett és emlékezet kiesése van…

\- Hmm… - gondolkodott el Abramson.

Ray keményen a kormányra csapott. – Ember! Elvesztette az emlékeit! Miután fejbe vágták – ami miatt _megbocsátható_ …

Abramson arca felderült. – Ó igen. Ben Fraser. Nagyon jól emlékszem rá… a verekedős.

Ray Fraser nevében is felháborodott. – Fraser nem verekedős.

\- Verekedésben vett részt, úgy került hozzánk – mutatott rá Abramson. – Nem volt eszméleténél mikor felvették, de meglehetősen gyorsan magához tért. Biztosan kemény feje lehet.

Ray vállat vont, mintegy elismerve a dolgot. – Igen, keményfejű.

\- Kicsit zavarodott volt először, de aztán a nővér odaadta neki a bűnlistáját, hogy áttanulmányozhassa. Időnként ennyi elég is… úgy tűnt, hogy reggelre sokkal jobban volt.

\- Akkor tudta, hogy ki ő? – kérdezte Ray. 

\- Ó, igen – biztosította róla dr. Abramson. 

\- Teljesen biztos benne? – követelőzött Ray. – Úgy értem, száz százalékosan biztos benne, hogy nem lett… amnéziás… vagy ilyesmi?

\- Biztos, hogy nem. – Láthatóan dr. Abramson kikérte magának a feltételezést. – Sosem engednék el egy pácienst, akinek amnéziája van. Ben Fraser tökéletesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy ki ő és hol van. Reggelre az elméje világos volt, és úgy tűnt, hogy az emlékei is szép lassan visszatérnek.

\- Úgy tűnik. Lassan. Visszatérnek – ismételte Ray. – Ezek szerint _még nem_ tértek vissza?

\- Megvoltak az alapvető építőelemek – magyarázta védekezve Abramson. – Ez nem olyan, mint a filmekben, nyomozó… az emlékek nem térnek vissza egy szempillantás alatt. A beteg elkezd bizonyos dolgokra emlékezni, melyeket aztán megpróbál értelmes, ésszerű mintákba helyezni. Ez olyan, mintha egy faliszőnyeget, amely néhány helyen kilyukadt, újraszőnénk. És Ben Fraser emlékei határozottan kezdtek összeállni. Valójában – tette hozzá Abramson -, számomra nyilvánvaló volt, hogy már végigment az emlékein és kezdte őket a helyes sorrendben összerakni.

Ray szemei összeszűkültek. – Ó, igen? Hogyhogy? 

\- Nos, gondoljon csak a saját emlékeire. Az emberekre, akiket ismer; a helyekre, amelyeken járt; az élethelyzetekre… de szintén gondolhat a filmekre, melyeket látott; könyvekre, miket olvasott vagy azokra a történetekre, melyeket mások meséltek önnek. Ha hirtelen ezen emlékek gyökeresen átrendeződnek – mondjuk egy fejre mért ütés miatt – újra helyre kell őket raknia, nem igaz? Ez valóban megtörtént velem vagy csak mesélték nekem? Emlékszem egy férfira, akit Sherlock Holmesnak hívnak… most ismerem őt, vagy csak egy kitalált karakter? Nekünk nem csak arra kell emlékeznünk, amit ismerünk, hanem azok összefüggéseire is…

\- Akkor Fraser ezt tette? – szólt közbe Ray. – Sherlock Holmesról beszélt?

\- Nos, nem teljesen. Ben Fraser irodalmi ízlése úgy tűnt, inkább Tennesse Williams-felé húzott. – Ray érezte, hogy a gyomra görcsbe rándul. Abramson folytatta: - Úgy tűnt, hogy azt hiszi, ténylegesen ismer valakit, akit úgy hívnak, hogy…

\- Stanley Kowalski. – Ray lehunyta a szemeit, hátrarogyott a széken, arcát pedig kezeibe temette.

\- Nocsak – mondta megdöbbenve Abramson. – Pontosan így van! De ezt honnan tudta…? "

\- Mit mondott neki? – dünnyögte Ray a kezei mögött.

-  Nos, természetesen felvilágosítottam a tévedéséről. Próbáltam segíteni neki tisztázni a határvonalat a valóság és a kitaláció között...

Ray leejtette a kezeit. – A bűnlistán szereplő valóság szerint?

\- Pontosan – felelte mosolyogva Abramson.

\- Ó, atyám – mondta Ray. 

* * *

\- Jól van, figyeljetek – mondta Vito, miközben a kártyaasztal tetején szétteregette a tervrajzokat. Bemegyünk _itt,_ majd az előcsarnokon keresztülvágva, megállunk _itt_. Az éjjeliőrnek pontosan _itt_ kellene ülnie és…

\- Elnézést – merészelt közbeszólni Ben, mire Vito, Carlo, Pietro és Kicsi Ricky felkapták a fejüket és ránéztek. Ben kényelmetlenül érezte magát a hirtelen jött figyelemtől, ezért idegesen szívott a cigarettájából. 

Vito ugyan rámosolygott, de ez a mosoly nem érte el a szemét. – Szeretnél valamit hozzátenni, Benny?

\- Nos, csak annyit… - Ben udvariasan köhintett, majd előredőlt. – Én úgy látom, hogy ha _ehelyett_ mi _itt_ megyünk be, - mondta, égő cigarettájával a térkép felett gesztikulálva -,  akkor az őrt teljesen el tudjuk kerülni, nem igaz?

\- Biztonsági kamerája van – ellenkezett Vito.

\- Igen, kamerája van – ismételte meg Carlo. – Látni fog minket a monitoron keresztül.

\- Igen, ezt értem – felelt Ben türelmesen. – De biztos könnyebb megbénítani a biztonsági rendszert, mint megkockáztatni egy találkozást az őrrel. Azonfelül, ha elkapnának minket – persze nem fognak, de minden eshetőségre fel kell készülni – akkor csak egy egyszerű betöréssel vádolhatnak, nem pedig mondjuk testi sértéssel.

Vito szigorúan nézett rá. – Megbénítani a biztonsági rendszert. Hogyan? 

\- Nos – szólalt meg Ben, a térképet tanulmányozva. – Azt mondanám, hogy _itt_ , _itt_ és _itt_ el kellene vágnunk a drótokat. Ez ugyan egy három emberes munka, azonban, ha jól összehangoljuk, az őr képtelen lenne lokalizálni a hiba helyét. Muszáj lenne elmennie…

\- Igen, utána pedig követne minket – morgott Vito.

\- Nem. Ebben kételkedem – mondta Ben, a fejét rázva. – A legésszerűbb hely, ahol a probléma okát keresné, az elektromos szoba – itt a második emeleten. Amennyiben a térkép méretaránya pontos, akkor az őrnek legalább tizennégy perc kell…

\- Hallgass, Benny – mondta felemelkedve Vito. – Becsülöm, hogy hozzá akarsz adni a vállalkozásunkhoz. Igazán úgy hangzik, hogy valóban ígéretes ötleteid vannak… úgyhogy ötöst kapsz kezdeményezőkészségből. De ezt a bandát én vezetem. Már hét éve én vezetem ezt a csapatot. És ez a banda úgy dolgozik, hogy én megmondom, mit csinálj, te pedig befogod a pofádat. Capisce?

Ben az ajkába harapott, majd gyorsan bólintott. – Si, io capisco. Scuzi. Io non voglio lagnarsi…

\- Akkor ne – förmed rá Vito. – Akkor most menjünk át még egyszer rajta, rendben?  Bemegyünk _itt_ , majd az előcsarnokon keresztülvágva, megállunk _itt_.

\--------------------

Fordító megjegyzése: Az olasz szöveg fordítása. Bár én nem tudok, és nem tanulok olaszul, nagyjából ezt jelenti (ha valaki pontosabb fordítást tudna, az nyugodtan jelezze nekem, köszi!)  Capisce?  - Értetted?

 Si, io capisco. Scuzi. Io non voglio lagnarsi… - Igen, megértettem. Bocsánat. Nem fogok panaszkodni…

 

 

 

 

######  Második rész

######  7\. fejezet

Ray a GTO-jából hívta a mobilján Welsht. – Oké, van egy jó és egy rossz hírem. Melyiket szeretné először?

Míg Welsh átgondolta a dolgot, pillanatnyi csend volt a vonalban. –  Előbb a jó hírrel kezdje – szólalt meg végül. 

\- Fraser valószínűleg életben van.

\- Nos, _ez_ valóban jó hír – értett egyet Welsh.

\- Igen, én is valahogy így gondoltam.

Welsh hangja gyanakvással telt meg. – Akkor mi a rossz hír?

\- Lehet, hogy fogalma sincs arról, hogy ki is ő valójában – válaszolta Ray. – Miután fejbe vágták, a bűnlistájával frissítették fel az emlékeit. Talán elhitte magáról, ami ott volt.

\- Egy pillanat – szólt közbe Welsh. – Azt mondja, hogy Fraser rendőr talán azt hiszi…

\- Igen, azt hiheti. Ezzel számolni kell, érti? Képzelje maga elé Frasert – Mr. Hatalmas Szabad Ég Alatt. Mr. Vad Nyílt Tér. És most képzelje el, hogy felébred egy kórteremben, ahol valaki azt mondja, hogy a következő tíz évet bebörtönözve kell töltenie, olyan bűnök miatt, amelyekre nem is emlékszik. _Maga_ mit tenne?

Welsh hangosan sóhajtott a telefonba. – Megpróbálnék megszökni.

\- Pontosan – értett egyet Ray. – És ha maga Fraser, akkor képes megtenni. Arra gondolok, hogy csak figyelje meg, hadnagy… az a tonhalas tészta nagyon is Frasertől bűzlik.

Welsh zavarodottnak tűnt. – Úgy érti, hogy Fraser olyan büdös, mint…?

\- Azt mondom, hogy ez egy Fraser-féle terv – kiáltott fel Ray. – Ördögi és tápláló! Fraser úgy véli, hogy ártatlan és azt hiszi, hogy a zsaruk keresik. Ezért aztán elbújik… emiatt nem tudjuk sehogy megtalálni őt. Nem akarja, hogy megtalálják.

\- Ó, atyám – motyogott Welsh.

\- Ezt mondtam én is – mondta Ray. – Az a nagy helyzet, hogy igazán abban kell _reménykednünk_ , hogy még mindig Carlóval és Vitóval van. Mert, ha mégsem… ha elpucolt mondjuk Rio de Janeiróba vagy valahova…

Welsh felnyögött. – Akkor _soha_ nem találjuk meg.

\- Felfogta – mondta Ray. – Figyeljen, elmegyek és beszélek egyik-másik besúgómmal, megpróbálom megtudni milyen szóbeszéd van az utcákon. Egyszer már elkaptam Carlót… csak újra el kell fognom azt a fattyút és reménykedni abban, hogy Fraser vele van. Máskülönben nyakig benne vagyunk a szarban.

\- Nyomozó – mondta Welsh –, maga a testet öltött ékesszólás.

* * *

\- Benny? 

Ben megállt az ajtónál és megfordult. Pietro és Kicsi Ricky kislisszoltak mellette és Carlo idegesen nézett Benről a bátyjára, mielőtt kiment, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

Ben megköszörülte a torkát. – Igen, Vito? 

Vito közelebb hívta. – Gyere má’.

Ben óvatosan megközelítette a kártyaasztalt, nem tudva, hogy mire számítson.

\- Hallgass ide – szólalt meg halkan Vito. – Tudom, hogy ezelőtt még soha nem voltál egy bandában sem, épp ezért a gyakorlatlanságod miatt most elnézem a viselkedésed. De te soha – _soha_ – többé ne merészeld aláásni a tekintélyem. Megértetted? Vagy lesznek még veled problémák?

Ben válaszra nyitotta száját, azonban Vito közbeszólt. – Mer’ nagyon utálnám, ha gondjaim lennének veled. Olyan vagy számomra, mint egy családtag, meg minden.

\- Én… - Ben egyre növekvő bosszúságot érzett magában… mégis mit tett azon kívül, hogy pár kedvező módosítást javasolt Vito tervéhez? Vito kissé elmosolyodott, majd megmozdult, hogy kabátja szétnyílhasson és megmutathassa Bennek a bal hóna alatt lévő hatalmas pisztolytáskát. Ben vett egy mély lélegzetet és sikerült elérnie, hogy az arca és a hangja is semlegesnek tűnjön. – Nem hinném, hogy bármilyen egyéb gondjaink lennének a továbbiakban, Vito.

\- Helyes – mosolygott rá kedvesen Vito, majd odanyúlt és egy alapos tockost adott neki. – Mert kedvellek téged, Benny… igazán kedvellek. Menj és készíts magadnak egy szendvicset.

* * *

Ray belépett egy kisboltba és a pénztárhoz lépett. – Kérek… ümm.. egy doboz Marlborót.

A pénztárnál álló férfi felnyúlt, majd egy piros dobozt dobott a pultra. – Három hetvenöt lesz.

Ray gyorsan jobbra, majd balra nézett, aztán előredőlt. – Beszélhetsz most, Sammy?

Sammy biccentett és suttogva kezdett beszélni. – Igen, kb. egy percem van.

\- Carlo Salmonelli – vágott bele rögtön Ray.

\- Meglépett a börtönből – mormolta Sammy. – Senki sem dolgozott tegnap… Vito szabadnapot vett ki, hogy megünnepeljék. Errefelé olyan volt ez, akár egy nemzeti ünnep.

\- Akkor Carlo visszatért Vitóhoz? – morgott vissza Ray.

Sammy bólintott egyet felé. – Igen, ezt mondják. És ma, nagy hirtelen Pietro Denti és Ricky Kazinski előkúsztak a patkánylyukukból. Mindenki tülekszik a helyért – mert most, hogy Carlo visszatért, Vito valószínűleg hanyagolja a piti ügyeket és visszatér a nagy rablásokhoz.

\- Sammy, ide hallgass – mondta Ray nyomatékosan. – Carlo nem egyedül lépett meg. Egy másik rabbal. Erről hallottál valamit? – Sammy csak a fejét rázta. – Talán egy új bandatagról? – sürgette Ray. – Idegen arc, akit senki sem ismer? – Sammy továbbra is csak rázta a fejét. – Jól van, figyelj… ha bármit hallanál erről… _bármit_ … azonnal hívj fel engem, oké? Nappal vagy éjjel, bármikor.

\- Rendben, Ray, persze – mondta kedvesen Sammy. – Akkor három hetvenöt lesz.

* * *

Ben lefekvéshez készülődött éppen, amikor kopogtatást hallott az ajtaján. – Gyere be.

Kinyílt a hálószoba ajtaja, melyen Carlo sétált be, kezében egy barna papírzacskót tartva. – Hé, csak én vagyok. Beszélhetnék veled egy kicsit?

\- Hogyne, Carlo. – Ben intett neki, hogy foglaljon helyet. – Tessék…

Carlo feszengve az ágyra ült, a papírzacskót az ölében tartva. – Hallgass meg. Vito nem akar rosszat, érted? Én csak szerettem volna, ha ezt tudod. Vito olyan… okos, tényleg okos, sokkal okosabb, mint én. Ő tervezte meg az összes betörésünket és még soha nem sikerült elkapniuk.

\- De _téged_ elfogtak, Carlo – szólalt meg halkan Ben. – Az utolsó betöréseteknél téged elkaptak… elfogtak és letartóztattak, majd húsz évnyi börtönbüntetésre ítéltek…

Carlo azonnal védekezni kezdett. – Hé, az _én_ hibám volt, oké? Elcsesztem. Vitónak ahhoz _semmi_ köze nem volt… egyszerűen idióta voltam, az ilyesmi _megesik_ néha.

\- Mégis – nézett a távolba Ben. – Ha Vito a betöréseket csak egy kicsit is nagyobb gondossággal tervezné meg…

\- Ne mondj _semmit_ a bátyámról, megértetted? – ordított Carlo, mutatóujjával felé döfve. – _Jóindulattal_ volt feléd, amikor megengedte, hogy a banda tagja legyél. Ne érts félre, Ben… kedvellek és tisztellek téged, ráadásul kihoztál a dutyiból, amit soha nem fogok elfelejteni neked. De _le vagy_ _égve_ , komám… és ebből a szajréból közel százezret fogsz kaszálni, úgyhogy azt hiszem, jobb, ha kussolsz a bátyámról.

\- Jól van, rendben – mondta Ben, fájó halántékát dörgölve. – Megértem az álláspontod, Carlo, és a bocsánatodat kérem. Feltétlenül kell egy vezető, ezt elfogadom. Én csak… azt hiszem, nem szoktam ahhoz, hogy bandatag vagyok.

\- Igen, ugyanezt mondta Vito is… látod, mondtam neked, hogy okos. – Carlo kinyitotta a papírzacskót és a tartalmát az ágyra szórta… mindenféle formájú és méretű pisztolyokat. – Tessék… nem tudom, hogy milyet használsz.

Ben szemöldök ráncolva bámult a fegyverekre.

\- Kapd fel, amelyiket szeretnéd – mondta Carlo, aztán felnézett Benre és hozzátette: - Ugye jól bánsz a pisztollyal?

Ben fejfájása rosszabbodott és megint erősen dörgölte a halántékát. – Én... igen – mondta, majd meglepődött, mikor rájött, hogy ez az igazság. – Elég… sokfajta lőfegyvert ismerek. – Kiválasztotta az egyik pisztolyt, ellenőrizte a tárat, majd kibiztosította. – Ezt szeretném, köszönöm.

\- Semmi gond – mondta Carlo, összeszedve a többi fegyvert és visszadobálta őket a zacskóba. – Most menj, feküdj le, ideje aludni. Nagy nap lesz a holnapi.

* * *

Ray az ágyában, a sötétbe meredve bámulta a plafont, melyen az időnként elhaladó autók lámpái vetettek néha fényt. Nem tudott aludni… de aludnia _kell,_ szüksége volt rá, hogy holnap az agya friss legyen és képes legyen dolgozni.  Felnyögött, mocorgott, a hasára fordult és egy párnát húzott a fejére. Alvás. Szüksége van alvásra.

Fraser valahol odakint volt, talán aludt vagy aludni próbált. Ray remélte, hogy Fraser egy kényelmes és szép ágyban alszik és nem valakinek az alagsori padlóján van összekötözve. Vagy épp nem egy Greyhound buszon tart Mexikó felé. Ez igazán helytelennek tűnt, nagyon, nagyon rossznak tűnt, hogy nem tudja, hol van Fraser ebben a pillanatban Úgy érezte joga van tudni, _pontosan_ tudni, hol van Fraser…

Ray megint fészkelődni kezdett, mire pólója kényelmetlenül felgyűrődött alatta. Minden kényelmetlen volt: az ágynemű és a takaró is mind összegubancolódott; a párna forró volt; a sortja pedig felcsúszott. Visszafordult a hátára, karjait a feje köré fonta.

Kis hálószobája sose látszott még ilyen nagynak, soha nem tűnt fel neki, mennyire üres.

\--------------------------

Fordító megjegyzése: Greyhound busz: A **Greyhound Lines Inc.** (közkedvelt nevén: **Greyhound** ) az Egyesült Államok legnagyobb busztársasága. A cég neve a logóján látható kutya (angol agár) angol fordításának megfelelője. 

Forrás: [Wikipédia](http://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greyhound_Lines)

 

 

######  Második rész

######  8\. fejezet

\- Úgy tűnik, kifőztek valamit – jelentette Ray másnap Welshnek. – Senki sem tud semmi biztosat, de úgy tűnik a Salmonelli testvérek nem vesztegetik az idejüket, hogy ismét nyeregbe pattanjanak.

\- És mi hír Fraser közrendőrről? – kérdezte Welsh. – Fraser velük van?

\- Senki nem tud semmit – sóhajtott Ray. – Velük is lehet, de ugyanúgy el is pucolhatott. Nem rég küldtem el a személyleírását a repülőtérre, arra az esetre, ha távozni akarna az országból…

\- És mi van a kanadaiakkal? Elmondta a kanadaiaknak? – kérdezte Welsh.

Ray hosszan fújta ki a levegőt. – Ömmm. Nem egészen.

Welsh felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Nem egészen?

\- Értesítettem a határőrséget… azt mondtam nekik, ha Fraser közrendőr, át akarna menni a határon, azonnal vegyék őrizetbe és hívjanak fel minket. Azt mondtam nekik, hogy nagyon fontos üzenetünk van a számára.

\- Mi van Thatcher felügyelővel?

\- Uh – dörgölte Ray borostás állát. – El _kell_ mondanom Thatcher felügyelőnek?

\- Fraser közrendőr _eltűnt_ , nyomozó. Már három napja eltűnt… nem gondolja; talán illene _megemlítenünk_ a dolgot?

\- Rendben, de próbáljon követni – vitatkozott Ray. – Thatcher csak annyit tud, hogy Fraser beépített emberként dolgozik nekünk. És amennyire _mi_ tudjuk, jelenleg is ez az igazság, nem így van? Úgy értem, minden, amit Fraser memóriájáról hiszünk… csak feltételezés.  Még az is lehet, hogy úgy van, ahogy ön mondta… Fraser Carlóval szökött meg, hogy rajta keresztül elkaphassa Vitót és behozza. Végül is bármelyik pillanatban megjelenhetnek.

\- A próféta szóljon magából – motyogott Welsh. – De valahogy nem úgy látom, mintha közelednének az úton.

\- Gyűlölném félretájékoztatni a Kanadai Konzulátust, uram – közölte Ray komolyan. – Úgy értem, az nagyon rossz volna. Azok a szegény emberek a semmiért aggódnának. Még a végén vagy ötven évvel hátráltatná az amerikai-kanadai kapcsolatokat…

Welsh felsóhajtott a fejét rázva. - Csak fél a Jégkirálynőtől.

Ray félrenézett. – Megrémiszt, igen – ismerte be.

\- Rendben van, Vecchio – egyezett bele Welsh. – Pillanatnyilag még hallgatunk a dologról. Addig, amíg biztosat meg nem tudunk.

\- Isten áldja, uram.

* * *

 

 

\- Mindenki kész? – suttogta Vito.

Nehéz volt a sötétben látni őt; ami azt illeti nehéz volt bárki is látni ebben a sötétben. A rajtuk lévő fekete ruhák, minden fényt magukba nyeltek… és a furgon sötétjében csak a szemük fehérje és az arcukon néha visszaverődő fény izzása látszódott. De ez is eltűnt, ahogy egymás után, Carlo, Pietro és Kicsi Ricky lehúzták fekete maszkjukat. Ben egy mély sóhaj után követte a példájukat.

\- Mindenki kész? – ismételte Vito.

\- Kész – motyogták összhangban.

\- Indulás! – Vito kivágta a kocsi ajtaját és hamarosan már rohantak is a pár lábnyira lévő Illinois Brókerház épületének bejáratáig. Mindannyian hátraléptek, mikor Kicsi Ricky egy veszélyesnek tűnő acélszerszámmal kifeszítette a forgóajtót… majd egymás után bementek a hatalmas, magas mennyezetű nyugati előcsarnokba.

Bennek, mint a banda legújabb tagjának, az őr feladata jutott… melyet a férfi gondosan végre is hajtott. Pár lépéssel a többiek mögött haladt, ahogy a déli folyosón siettek, hogy elkaphassák az őrt. Kicsi Riky a zsebéből egy ezüstös csapágygolyót vett elő, melyet a többiekre vetett gyors pillantás után végiggurított a folyosón, mintha az csak a világ legkisebb bowling golyója lenne. A gránitpadlón guruló acélgolyó a néma csendben fülsüketítőnek hatott… és amikor végül a folyosó végén megjelent az őr, Vito és Carlo már vártak rá. Megragadták a karjánál fogva és egy pisztolyt szegeztek a fejének.

Pietro letépett egy darabot a táskájából előkerülő szigetelőszalagból. Gyorsan az őr szájára ragasztotta, utána a csuklóit is összefogta a szalaggal, majd a földre lökte a férfit.

\- Indulás! – kiáltott Vito Carlóra és Pietróra, és a két férfi elsietett az elülső asztal mellett, majd eltűntek a másik szárnyba vezető folyosón.

Ben pisztolyát előhúzva rohant az asztalhoz, ahol észrevett egy pislogó fényt a biztonsági őr konzolján. A felirat a villogó fény alatt egyszerűen ennyi volt: NÉMA RIASZTÁS.

Ben Vitóra nézett. – Abba kell hagynunk… most!

Vito felé fordult, egész teste csak úgy vibrált a dühtől. – Mi? _Nem tehetjük_ , mi…

\- Bekapcsolta a riasztót – magyarázta Ben… és már hallotta is a távoli szirénák hangját. – A rendőrök már úton vannak.

Vito felbőszülve előkapta a pisztolyát, megfordulva a megkötözött őrhöz vágtázott és szemei közé célzott.

\- Ne! – kiáltott Ben, azonnal megragadta Vito karját és felrántotta… a lövés fülsüketítően dörrent a hatalmas teremben. Vito felüvöltött és megpróbálta Bent a padlóra lökni… de a másik simán kiragadta a kezéből a pisztolyt, megfordította és keményen fejbe csapta vele. Vito a márványfalhoz botladozott, de nem zuhant a földre… csak leguggolva bámult Benre, sértettséggel keveredő döbbenettel az arcán.

Ben lassan megfordította a fegyvert a kezében, azután Vito fejére célzott vele. – Most – szólalt meg halkan -, te fogsz meghallgatni _engem_.

* * *

\- Szóval most már tudod mindazt, amit én – mondta Ray Diefenbakernek. – Bár örülnék neki, ha ez köztünk maradna. Még nem vagyok képes elmondani a kanadaiaknak. A kanadai embereknek – fűzte hozzá gyorsan. – Hiszen tudod.

Dief felvakkantott, mire Ray felsóhajtva előbb a farkas fejét vakarta meg, majd a sajátját. – Igen, tudom, hogy igazából sehogy sem tudok jól kijönni ebből a történetből. De esküszöm neked, hogy meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy…

Ray kirángatta a zsebéből, az ebben a pillanatban megszólaló mobilját. – Vecchio! Mi az?

\- Merre van most? – kérdezte Welsh.

\- A Konzulátuson vagyok… csak szerettem volna elvinni Diefenbakert megfuttatni – magyarázta Ray. – Mi történt?

\- Riasztást kaptunk az Illinois Brókerházból. Kértem, hogy azonnal értesítsenek, ha bármi szokatlan történik valamelyik banknál vagy biztonsági cégnél, netán…

\- Máris úton vagyok – vágott közbe Ray.

\- Ne nagyon reménykedjen – intette Welsh. – Valószínűleg semmiség.

\- Semmiség a seggemet – feleselt Ray. – Ez Vito… biztos vagyok benne.

* * *

Ben ahogy csak bírt, úgy futott a keleti előcsarnok felé, ahonnan egyre hangosabb csapkodás és olasz káromkodás hallatszott. Átrohant pár összekötő ajtón, míg meg nem találta Carlót és Pietrót, akik épp egy masszív ajtó zárjának feltörésével küzdöttek.

 - Akció lefújva – mondta ziháló lélegzettel. – Talpra… most!

Pietro erre még erősebben kezdte ütni az acélszerszámmal a zárat. – Már csak pár perc kell…

Ben a fejét rázta. – Nincs pár percünk. A rendőrség már…

\- A francba, csessze meg, a rohadt életbe! – ordított Carlo, öklével az ajtót ütve. – Egyetlen _centet_ sem sikerült szerezünk!

\- Menjetek el az ajtótól – parancsolta Ben.

\- Mi van? – ellenkezett Carlo, meg sem moccanva.

\- El onnan. Tünés az ajtótól – ismételte meg Ben és, amikor egyik sem mozdult meg, pisztolyával a fejük fölé lőtt. Megugrottak a sokkoló zajtól és végre szabadon hagyták az ajtót. Ben lejjebb eresztette a fegyverét, belelőtt a bonyolult kombinációs zárba, mire az felrobbant.

\- Ez nem segít! – kiáltott fel Pietro.

\- Segít, ha értesz az elektronikához – felelte Ben. Azután drótokat rántott elő a zárrendszer füstölgő romjaiból, melyeket megcsavarva egymáshoz érintett, amitől szikrák keletkeztek. Az ajtó hirtelen kinyílt, Ben megragadta az ajtórudat és beljebb lökte… és máris bent voltak és mindent, amit csak meg tudtak ragadni Pietro fekete hátizsákjába tömködtek.

A szirénák most már elviselhetetlenül hangosak voltak… és Ben már a halk autócsikorgást is hallotta, ahogy a rendőrök lefékeztek. – Most! – kiáltotta. – Mozgás! – Ben megragadta a földről a fekete táskát és a vállára kanyarította.

\- Hé! – ellenkezett Pietro. – Az, az enyém!

\- Sajnálom – mondta Ben keményen, megigazítva a szíjat. – Többé már nem. Kérlek, kövessetek, ha nem akartok a börtönben kikötni.

* * *

 

A GTO két keréken állt meg az Illinois Brókerház előtt… majdnem sikeresen koccanva a fekete furgonnal, ami ugyanakkor fordult ki onnan. Ray jobbra rántotta a kormányt, amivel sikerült elkerülnie, hogy frontálisan összecsattanjon a furgonnal és az azt szirénázva üldöző két rendőrautóval. Ray keményen eltekerte a kormányt, megfordította a GTO-t, felkészülve az üldözésre.

A furgon veszett iramban haladt a szervizúton az országút felé, miközben a rendőrautók lassan utolérték. Ray megközelítve a hátulját, mereven nézte, ahogy a furgon egyik hátsó ajtaja kivágódik és egy fekete ruhás kar, fegyverrel a kezében kinyúlt – és akkor bum! bum! bum! - az egyik rendőrautó hirtelen megfordult, belerohanva a másikba, mire az lerepülve az útról egyenesen a zajvédő falba csapódott, mely a szervizutat választotta el az országúttól. Ray beletaposott a fékbe, hogy elkerülje az ütközést az előtte lévő kocsival, közben őrült módon tekerte a kormányt – balra! balra! balra! Kerülgette az összetört rendőrautókat, maga után mély nyomot hagyva az aszfalton, de mire sikerült felgyorsítania, a furgon eltűnt, eltűnt, kibaszottul eltűnt.

 

 

**Második rész**

**9\. fejezet**

 

 

Ben, Pietro táskájával az ölében, az egyre gyorsuló furgon oldalának dőlt, közben a maszkot húzta le az arcáról. Az izgalomtól felhevült és izzadt, az adrenalintól és haragtól pedig felajzott volt.

\- Ez – kezdte Ben levegő után kapkodva -, volt a legnagyobb hozzá nem értés, melyet balszerencsémre szemtanúként kellett átélnem.

Vito lekapta az álarcát, felbőszülve nézve Benre. – _Soha_ , többé…

Ben Vitóra emelte a fegyverét, aki azonnal elhallgatott.

\- Ahogy azt már mondtam – folytatta Ben egykedvűen – ez _hihetetlen_ hozzá nem értés volt. Először is – mondta, Kicsi Rikyre nézve -, hogy a _pokolba_ jutott eszedbe egy forgóajtón keresztül betörni? Eszedbe se jutott, előfordulhat, hogy gyorsan kell menekülnünk? És _te_ – tette hozzá, most Pietróra nézve, aki a furgont vezette. – Képes voltál kalapáccsal és vésővel nekiesni egy kifinomult biztonsági zár kinyitásának? Légy oly kedves és ugyan csatlakozz már hozzánk, itt a huszadik században, kérlek. És Vito… _könyörgöm_! Számítanod kellett volna arra, hogy bármilyen épeszű és hozzáértő őr, azonnal bekapcsolja a riasztót, _mielőtt_ elindul, hogy furcsa zajoknak nézzen utána. És egyáltalán, mit akartunk az őrtől, mikor sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna kiiktatni a kameráit? A csodálatos vezetéseddel, mostanra mindegyikőnket gyilkosság vádjával letartóztatták volna.

\- Befejezted? – dörrent rá Vito.

\- Nem – válaszolta Ben, összeszűkült szemmel. – De nagyon boldog lennék, ha megcáfolna valaki.

\- Nincs értelme – szólt közbe halkan Carlo, leverten nézve a kocsi padlóját, miután levette a maszkját. – Igaza van, Vito.

Vito a testvére felé fordult és csak bámult rá. – _Mit_ mondtál?

Carlo felnézett. – Azt mondtam, hogy igaza van. Ez egy katasztrófa volt. Kész _csoda_ , hogy nem kaptak el minket. Gyilkosságért huszonöt évtől, életfogytiglani börtönbüntetés jár. –Carlo félrenézett, talán nem akart a bátyja szemébe nézni. – Harminchárom éves vagyok, Vito. Már hat évet lehúztam a kóterban és most újabb húsz évet sóztak rám. És bár lehet, hogy csak hét évet kellett volna ülnöm, de akkor is negyven éves lennék, mire kijövök. Huszonöt _év_ … - rázta Carlo lassan a fejét. – Nem akarom a legjobb éveimet börtönben tölteni, Vito.

\- Carlo… - Vito hangja védekező volt. – Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?

Ben jobb kezéből a balba tette a pisztolyát, de továbbra is Vitóra fogta, majd ingzsebéből elővette a cigarettáját. – Rengeteget tanultam ez alatt a néhány nap alatt arról, milyen is egy bandában lenni – mondta kinyitva a dobozt és szájával húzva elő egy szál cigit. – Igazán tanulságos volt. Megértettem, hogy működik egy banda munkája… én megmondom, mit csináltok, ti pedig megteszitek. – Ben az öngyújtójával egy pöccintéssel meggyújtotta a cigarettáját, majd beleszívott. – Capisce?

Vito először Carlóra, majd Kicsi Rikyre nézett… azonban mind a ketten kerülték a tekintetét. Vito fogcsikorgatva fordult vissza Benhez. – Jobban járnál, ha kétszer is átgondolnád ezt, Benny. Igazán jobb lenne, ha kétszer is átgondolnád…

Ben mosolyogva kibiztosította a fegyvert. – A nevem – mondta – Benton.

* * *

Ray feltette az asztalra a lábait, miközben hetedszer tekerte vissza a biztonsági kamera felvételét. Megint lassítva játszotta le, a távirányítóval mutogatva a képernyőre. – Oké, az ott Vito – mondta Welshnek. – Kétségtelen, hogy az ott Vito. A hasa és az elmebeteg testbeszéde elárulja.

\- Igen, tényleg így van, én is látom – motyogta Welsh a homlokát törölgetve. – Épp az őrt készül lelőni.

\- Úgy látszik, így volt. Azonban ez a pasas – állította meg Ray a lejátszást -, megállította őt.

Welsh bámulta a képernyőt, majd lassan bólintott. – Arra gondol, hogy az ott Fraser?

\- Nem tudom – ismerte el Ray. – Lehetséges… a testalkata alapján lehet. A pasas megakadályozott egy gyilkosságot, igen…de aztán fejbe vágja Vitót és ő kezd el dirigálni. Ezt nézze meg.

Ray újraindította a felvételt és figyelték, ahogy a férfi kiadja a parancsait, majd eltűnik a keleti folyosón.

\- _Itt_ … mutatja újra a kamera – mormolt Ray, mikor egy újabb terem jelenik meg a felvételen, ahol végignézhették, ahogy a férfi felrobbantja a zárat és kinyitja az ajtót. – És látja, emiatt nem vagyok biztos a dologban. Ez lenne Fraser? Nem tudom.

\- Frasernek már az is lelkiismereti válságot okozott, ha egy tejcsokit kellett ellopni – jegyezte meg Welsh mogorván. – Nem hiszem, hogy kirabolna egy bankot.

\- Én sem – mondta Ray. Előre hajolva hunyorgott, hogy jobban lássa a felvételt. – De valahogy, tudja...

\- …egy kicsit _hasonlít_ Fraserre – sóhajtott Welsh.

Ray felnézett. – Igen, ez így van, ugye?

\- Aha.

\- Bassza meg.

\- Iiigen.

\- Talán ez… tudja – Ray a távirányítóval hadonászott. – Az a dolog.

\- Milyen dolog? – sürgette Welsh.

\- Patty Hearst.* Stockholm-szindróma. **

Welsh felhúzta a szemöldökét. – _Stockholm-szindróma_? 

\- Igen – bólogatott Ray. – Ez nem az a dolog, amikor valakit túszul ejtenek, mire ő hirtelen átáll a másik oldalra és fegyverrel hadonászó őrültté válik?

Welsh a homlokát ráncolta. – Igen, de…

Ray a tévé képernyője felé kezdett el mutogatni. – Akkor minek hívná ezt? 

Welsh egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, majd kelletlenül kijelentette: – Stockholm-szindróma.

\- A zsenialitásom legendás – jelentette ki Ray.

* * *

\- Jól van, akkor most mindenki figyeljen – mondta Benton, a kártyaasztal tetején széthajtogatva egy tervrajzot. – Vito és én _itt_ megyünk be, az épületnek a déli oldalán. Carlo és Pietro a garázson keresztül törnek be és _itt_ bemennek a portásfülkébe. Nos, a tervrajz szerint, amit a Chicagói Gáz- és Elektromos Művektől szereztem, pontosan kilenc percünk lesz, mielőtt a tartalék generátorok bekapcsolnak, miután az elektromos rendszert semlegesítettük. – Benton felemelte a fejét: - Eddig, mindenki ért mindent?

Carlo és Pietro bólintottak, Vito azonban morogni kezdett. – Nekem miért _veled_ kell mennem?

\- Azért – válaszolt szemeit szűkítve -, mert szeretem, ha a barátaim a közelemben vannak… az ellenségeim pedig még közelebb.

Vito összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt és félrenézett.

\- És mi van velem, nekem mit kell tennem? – kérdezte Kicsi Ricky mohón.

\- Te a furgonban maradsz. Kapsz majd egy pontos menetrendet. Carlót és Pietrót pontban kettő óra negyvenkor felveszed a garázs előtt, majd.

\- Kaphatok egy olyan király rádiós headsetet? – kérdezte Kicsi Ricky.

\- Igen – bólintott Benton. – Kapsz egy király rádiós headsetet.

Kicsi Ricky ragyogott. – Fasza!

\- Tényleg az. És most – folytatta Benton, újabb tervrajzot terítve ki az asztalra. – Abban a pillanatban, hogy elszáll az áram, Vito és én a „B” lépcsőházon keresztül felmegyünk a negyedik emeletre. A Carter, Phillips és a Thompson Vállalat, hat millió dollár készpénzt fog a Costa Ricai Első Nemzeti Bankban elhelyezni, hétfőn…

\- Hat millió dollár? – ismételte Carlo, láthatóan sokkoltan.

\- Négy emelet lépcsőzés? – nyögött fel Vito.

Benton élesen Vitóra nézett. – Nem ártana, ha fogynál néhány kilót. És igen, Carlo… az a hat millió dolláros letét a célunk. Nem hiszem, hogy megérné kockáztatnunk ennél kevesebbért. A legutóbbi szajré… egyszerűen… szá-szánalmas v-volt – hebegte, kezével masszírozni kezdte fejét, melyben, mintha bomba robbant volna, úgy lüktetett. – Összesen… öhm… összesen háromszázezer dollár a tiszta hasznunk. Ez… se-semmi. Főleg, ha leadjátok a… ti-tizedet.

\- Tizedet? – kérdezett rá Carlo. – Azt mondtad, hogy… _tizedet_?

\- Igen. – Benton egy mély lélegzetet vett és megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztuljon.

Pietro rosszallóan nézett. – Mit értesz… tized alatt?

\- Azt jelenti, hogy el akarja ajándékozni a pénzt – morgott Vito. – Elajándékozná a kibaszott pénzünket.

\- Tényleg? – nézett Pietro Bentonra.

\- Igen, tényleg – bólintott a férfi megerősítésként.

\- De mi lesz _velünk_? – kérdezte Pietro sértődötten.

\- Ha több pénz kell, majd _lopunk_ valamennyit – felelt Benton ingerülten. – _Tolvajok_ vagyunk. Ez a _dolgunk_.

\- De Ben – ellenkezett Kicsi Ricky. – A lopásnak pont az a lényege, hogy nem kell keményen dolgozni!

\- A nehéz munka nemesíti erősíti a lelket – jelentette ki Benton keményen.

\- Látjátok? – Vito csaknem ordított. – Én _mondtam_ nektek, hogy ez a pasas őrült!

Benton villámgyorsan előkapta a pisztolyát és Vitóra fogta. – Kérlek, ne merészeld aláásni a tekintélyem, Vito. Nagyon utálnám, ha gondjaim lennének veled, nagyon utálnám.

Vito kezeit felemelve hátrált. – Jól van, jól van… rendben van… _Jézusom_! Kibaszottul ingerlékeny lettél, Ben… tudsz róla?

\-----------------------------

Fordító megjegyzése:

* **Patty Hearst:** Patricia Hearst az ismert sajtómágnás, William Randolph Hearst unokája 1974-ben a kaliforniai egyetem hallgatója volt. Február 4-én egy radikális politikai csoportosulás tagjai betörtek az otthonába, és elrabolták. A velük töltött idő alatt a lány a csoport karizmatikus vezetőjének, Cinque-nek a hatása alá került. Átértékelve addigi életét, azonosult az üggyel, amiért az elrablói harcoltak. Olyannyira, hogy fölvette a Tania nevet, és számos bankrablásban is részt vett. Az eset nagy botrányt kavart. Patricia később néhány évre börtönbe is került.

** **Stockholm-szindróma:** egy stockholmi túszdrámáról kapta a nevét. Lényege, hogy a túszok – és a kiszolgáltatott helyzetben lévő emberek általában – szeretetet kezdenek érezni kínzóik, rabtartóik iránt. Ez furcsa; józan ésszel azt hihetnénk, hogy gyűlölniük kellene őket. Általában ez így is van; olykor azonban nem ez történik. A Stockholm-szindróma olyankor léphet fel, amikor a sok bántás mellett a rab figyelmet, néha előforduló felületes kedvességet tapasztal a rabtartója részéről, ugyanakkor teljesen ki van szolgáltatva neki, az élet-halál ura felette.

 

 

**Második rész**

**10\. fejezet**

 

\- Tényleg nagyon furcsa volt – mondta Debra Tolland nevetve, miközben rázta a fejét. – _Csodálatos_ persze… de igazán túl szép ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

Ray mogorván bólintott és odahajolt, hogy közelebbről megvizsgálja a rakás pénzt az asztalon. – Nos, tudja, hogy mit mondanak… ha valami túl szépnek látszik, hogy igaz legyen, akkor valószínűleg nem is az. 

\- Ön egyszerűen el sem tudja _képzelni_ , mit éreztem, amikor felnyitottam az adománygyűjtő dobozunkat és megláttam ezt a rengeteg pénzt! Először azt hittem, hogy csak _képzelődök_. – Két kupacnyi zöld bankót emelt a magasba. – De akkor megérintettem és _igaziak_ voltak. És akkor én arra gondoltam… hogy egy kedves jótevő egyértelműen segített nekünk! Mert nekünk _borzasztó_ szükségünk van a pénzre…

A Ray mögött álló sötét öltönyös férfi diszkréten a kezébe köhintett. – Nos, nagyon sajnálom asszonyom… de ez a pénz az Illionis Brókerház tulajdona.

Debra Tolland könyörögve nézett Rayre. – Ez igaz? Ez tényleg lopott pénz?

\- Igen, az… én tényleg nagyon, nagyon sajnálom – felelte Ray, vigasztalóan megszorítva a nő vállát. – A sorozatszámok egyeznek.

\- Ó – lehelte halkan Debra Tolland. – Igen, értem.

\- Azonban – tette hozzá Ray az öltönyös fickóra nézve. – Nekem úgy rémlik, hogy maguk valamiféle jutalmat kínáltak a megtalálónak, _nem igaz_?

A férfi hirtelen idegesnek tűnt. – Én… uh… mi tényleg gondoltunk ilyenre… uh. Igen. Felajánlottuk.

Debra Tolland szinte sugárzóan csapta össze kezeit. – A csekket az Új Remény Kifőzde nevére állítsák ki.

A férfi kényelmetlenül nézett Ray Kowalskira. – Azt mondtuk… talán… ötezer?

Ray haragos pillantást vetett rá. – _Tízet_ mondtak.

\- És emlékezzen rá – tette hozzá Debra Tolland boldogan – az egészet leírhatják az adójukból!

* * *

\- Mi a véleményed ezekről? – kérdezte Carlót halkan Benton. Carlo lepillantott az üvegvitrinben lévő a mikro-adókra, az aprócska fülhallgatókra és a miniatűr mikrofonokra.

\- Tényleg nagyon jók – mormolta Carlo. – De ezek iszonyat drágák, nem?

\- Nem végezhetsz jó munkát, ha nincs megfelelő felszerelésed – vágott vissza Benton.

\- Az úrnak tökéletesen igaza van! – Az eladó a kezeit dörzsölve közelebb jött. – És ez a rendszer minden pénzt megér! Ez a legjobb modellünk. Két évvel ezelőtt ez még szigorúan titkos kormányzati technológia volt. Ezt a különleges szettet már nagyon sok vállalatnak adtuk el azóta… mert nagyon könnyű, látja? Ráadásul nagy távolságban is garantáltan működik…

\- Megvesszük – vágott közbe Benton, a pénztárcájáért nyúlva.

\- Kiváló ízlése van az úrnak.

A csomagjaikat cipelve, Benton és Carlo a kocsijuk felé sétáltak. Ben hirtelen megállt és az egyik kirakathoz sétált.

Carlo megfordult, majd visszasétált pár lépést. – Ben? 

\- Hm? – pillantott Carlóra, majd vissza a kirakatra.

Carlo megpróbálta követni Ben tekintetét. – Mit láttál?

Ben felemelte a kezét és rámutatott valamire. Carlo meglátott a kirakat hátsó részén egy arany akasztón lógó, vastag és vajpuhának tűnő, fekete bőrdzsekit. – Mi a véleményed róla? – kérdezte zavartan Ben.

Carlo elvigyorodott, majd hátba vágta a másikat. – Ben, ez pont neked való.

* * *

Ray, a döbbenettől majd hanyatt vágta magát. – Uh… azt mondta, hogy _hat millió_ dollár?

Ted Carter, a Carter, Phillips, és Thompson Vállalat társtulajdonosa mogorván bólintott.

\- Így van, nyomozó. Hat millió dollár készpénz – ez nem volt amatőr munka, higgye el nekem. Pontosan tudták, hogy mit keresnek; egészen egy órával ezelőttig fogalmunk sem volt arról, hogy a pénz _eltűnt_ …

\- Mi a poklot műveltek maguk hat millió dollárnyi készpénzzel? – kérdezte Ray.

Carter láthatóan eléggé zavarba jött. – Be kellett fektetnünk az egyik ügyfelünknek – magyarázkodott. – Nem olyan régen jártak le a kötvényei. A nemzetközi üzlet szeszélyei és egyéb összetett okok miatt nem tudtuk a tranzakciót végrehajtani, ezért döntöttünk amellett, hogy az egészet felszámoljuk és...

Ray összeszorította az ajkait. Összetett okok, _természetesen_ … az _egyetlen_ ok, amiért az ilyenfajta vagyont készpénzzé váltjátok azért van, hogy valami olyat tegyetek, amit nagyon nem kellene. Mint például a jó kis kemény amerikai valutát külföldre kivinni, hogy ezáltal nagyobb profitot érjetek el. – Pontosan, hova is kellett volna ezt a pénzt szállítani?

Carter félrenézett. – A Costa Ricai Első Nemzeti Bankba.

\- Mégis mi lett volna az a befektetés… esőerdők kiirtása? – kérdezte Ray. – Vagy talán az óriásteknősök páncéljait begyűjteni…

Carted fontoskodva nézett rá, kövér nyaka csak úgy vöröslött közben. – Biztosíthatom, hogy teljesen legális befektetés lett volna…

\- … hat milliónyi készpénzzel? A-ha, persze – mondta Ray összehúzva a szemeit.

* * *

Benton Fraser, egy fekete bőr táskával a fekete bőrdzsekibe bújtatott vállán, magabiztosan vágott keresztül a Chicago Hilton előcsarnokán a recepcióig. A pénztárcájában ott volt a legutóbbi betörésből járó részesedése… ötezer dollár. Biztos volt benne, hogy ötezer dollár bőven elég ahhoz, hogy legalább egy időre kibérelhesse a legfelső emeleten lévő lakosztályt.

Boldog lesz, ha egy kicsit egyedül maradhat. Carlo és Vito olyanok voltak a számára, mint egy család, de… nos… túlságosan is olyanok voltak, mint egy család, tényleg.

Türelmesen várt, míg a recepciós, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha csapdába ejtették volna, megoldja egy óriási jávorszarvasnak öltözött férfi gondját. – Tudja maga, hogy ki vagyok én? – követelőzött a jávorszarvas. – Én vagyok az egyesült Kabalák Testületének az elnöke…

\- Sajnálom, uram – mondta határozottan a recepciós. – Egyszerűen ilyen esetben nem tudunk eljárni… a következő, kérem!

Benton kedvesen elmosolyodott, mikor a recepciós felé intett, azonban a jávorszarvas megmakacsolta magát és nem volt hajlandó odébb menni. – Maga nem ért engem – állította a szarvas. – A hitelem kiváló… és rajtam kívülálló okok miatt, óvadékot kellett fizetnem néhány kollégámért…

A recepciós figyelmen kívül hagyta a férfit. – Uram – mondta, Benton felé fordulva – segíthetek valamiben?

\- Van egy foglalásom – magyarázta Ben nyugodtan. – A név Kowalski… Benton Kowalski.

Azonnal felragyogott a férfi arca. – Ó, igen uram. A legfelső lakosztály, uram. – Megfordult és a mögötte lévő mahagóni szekrényből kivette a kulcsot.

\- Én nem maradnék itt a maga helyében – szólalt meg a jávorszarvas keserűséggel a hangjában. – A kiszolgálás rettenetes.

Benton komolyan végighallgatta. – Tudja… az agancsai rossz méretűek.

A férfi öntudatosan emelte fejéhez a kezét. – Ezek?

\- Ó, igen. Túl kicsik. Kivéve, ha maga most nőstény jávorszarvas – tette hozzá Benton gyorsan. – Abban az esetben őszintén bocsánatot kérek.

\- Tessék, uram – mondta a recepciós, egy kulcsot tartva a kezében. – Azonnal szólok a londinernek, hogy kísérje a lakosztályáig…

\- Arra nem lesz szükség – mosolygott Benton. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megtalálom az utat. 

* * *

Ez nem lesz túl mókás. Ray ezt rögtön tudta… ez egyáltalán nem lesz mókás. A gyerekeknek a játszótéren mind új egyenruhájuk volt, fehér cipőjüknek pedig még alkalmuk sem volt arra, hogy akár csak megkarcolódjanak. Az épületben egy csapatnyi munkás már létrákon állt… vakoltak, festettek; olyan munkákat végeztek, amelyekről még Ray is meg tudta mondani, hogy létfontosságúak.

\- Á, nyomozó – mondta Mary Louise nővér, ahogy az előcsarnokot átvágva közeledett, kövérkés kezét előhúzva fekete ruhája valamelyik redőjéből. – Beatrice nővér mondta, hogy valamit meg szeretne beszélni velem.

\- Én, ööö, igen – mondta idegesen Ray. Gyűlölt apácákkal beszélni, ilyenkor úgy érezte, hogy valamelyik japán szörnyes moziban van, ahol hatalmas, de jóindulatú pingvinek akarják megtámadni.  – Ööö, hallottunk egy pletykát – kezdett bele, amikor hirtelen borzasztó dübörgést hallott a feje felett.

\- Ó, ne is foglalkozzon vele – mondta Mary Louise nővér, ahogy karon fogta. – Csak a tetőt javítják. Menjünk inkább az irodámba.

Finoman átvezette az előcsarnokon, egészen az irodájáig, majd becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót. – És, most kérem, mondja el, hogy miben segíthetek?

Ray egyik lábáról a másikra állt. – Mi, uhh, hallottunk egy olyan pletykát, hogy az árvaház hirtelen rengeteg pénzhez jutott…

Mary Louise nővér arca azonnal felderült. – Igen, hát nem csodálatos? Nagyon keményen imádkoztam… és, aki azt képes mondani, hogy az imák nem hallgattatnak meg, az nem érti az Úr útjait. Isten útjai igazán rejtélyesek, nyomozó… ó, ő volt a _legkedvesebb_ fiatalember: és annyira udvarias, annyira kedves, annyira…

Ray hatalmasat nyelt. – El kell mondanom, nővér… azt a pénzt lehet, hogy lopták.

\- Lopták? – Mary Louise nővér arca egy pillanatra elborult, de aztán újra felragyogott. – Ó, nem, nyomozó, ez képtelenség. Higgyen nekem, ha találkozott volna a kérdéses fiatalemberrel, _tudná_ , hogy…

\- Nővér, én nagyon _szeretnék_ találkozni azzal a fiatalemberrel – mondta Ray sürgetően. – Tudna nekem személyleírást adni?

A nővér egy pillanatig csak nézett rá, majd valami megvillant a tekintetében. A kezét a fejéhez emelte, arcán zavar tükröződött. – Nos, lássuk csak… ő… _alacsony_ volt… és hmm… és egy kis súlyfeleslege is volt… és neki… vörös haja volt.

Ray öklével megdörgölte a jobb szemét. – Volt más ismertetőjegye?

\- Eh, nem. Igen! – javította ki gyorsan magát. – Volt egy szemölcse! Egy meglehetősen szerencsétlen helyen. Pontosan itt! A szemöldöke felett – mutatott saját ráncos homlokára a nővér. – Ezt tisztán láttam.

Ray felsóhajtott. – Nagyszerű. Köszönöm.

Ekkor kopogtak az ajtón, mire Mary Louise nővér szinte száguldott, hogy ajtót nyithasson. Egy fiatalember állt ott, az árvaház egyenruhájában. – Sajnálom, hogy megzavarom, nővér… de a festőknek lenne pár kérdése önhöz.

\- Ó, igen – felelt azonnal a nővér. – Természetesen. – Ray felé fordult és úgy folytatta: - Ugye megérti, nyomozó?

\- Ó, igen – mondta csendesen Ray. – Tökéletesen értem, nővér.

\- És ő itt Billy – tette hozzá Mary nővér, büszkén nézve a fiúra. – Billy a legjobb diákunk. Ősztől a Yale-en fog tanulni.

* * *

 

\- A nővér azt mondta, hogy alacsony, vörös hajú, szemölcsös férfi volt – mondta Ray, hátát Welsh irodájának zárt ajtajának vetve.

\- Pont úgy hangzik, _mintha_ Fraser lenne – vágta rá Welsh pléhpofával. – Mi itt a gond?

\- Nem, nem, nem – szűkölt Ray, oldalra csúszva. – Hát nem _érti_? Ő egy apáca, aki _szarul hazudik!_ Fraser magas – ő alacsonyt mond. Fraser sötét hajú – ő azt mondja vörös haja volt. Fraser izmos – ő azt mondja, hogy kövér. Fraser gyönyörű – ő pedig azt mondja, hogy egy nagy szemölcs van az arca közepén…

Welsh felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Fraser _gyönyörű_?

\- Az a nő, pontosan Fraser ellentettjét adta elő nekem – fejezte be Ray, figyelmen kívül hagyva a közbeszólást. – Ha akart volna sem adhatott volna olyan leírást, ami _kevésbé_ jellemezte volna Frasert, és pontosan ezt is _tette_ , méghozzá pokoli jól. És pont ezért _tudjuk_ , hogy ez Fraser – Q.E.D*.  Senki sincs, aki ennyire _nem_ hasonlít Fraserre…

\- Ez rohadtul nem fogja megállni a helyét a bíróságon, Vecchio – tiltakozott Welsh. – Meg akar vádolni egy apácát hamis tanúzással? Nem hinném.

\- Tudom, tudom… - nyögte Ray.

\- Mi a helyzet a sorozatszámokkal? Azok legalább passzolnak?

\- Ezt kapja ki – mondta Ray, karjait összefűzve. – Carter, Phillips és Thomspon azt állítják, hogy _elvesztették_ a sorozatszámokat. Hopp-hopp!

Welsh a homlokát ráncolta. – Mire következtetett ebből?

\- Első körben is az jutott eszembe, hogy fel sem írták a számokat – mondta ki Ray kereken. – Valami mocskos dologra kellett a pénz… és nem akarták, hogy nyomon követhetőek legyenek.

\- Akkor tehát sehogy sem tudjuk azt a pénzt az árvaházhoz kötni – tűnődött Welsh.

\- Sehogy – értett egyet Ray. – És tudja mit? Most _sokkal jobb_ dolgot szolgál, azoknál a csúszó-mászó rohadékoknál.

\------------------------------

Fordító megjegyzése: 

 

*QED: A **_quod erat demonstrandum_** kifejezés (gyakran rövid alakban is: **Q. E. D.** ) a latin nyelvből származik, jelentése: „ **ezt kellett bizonyítani** ” (szó szerint: „ami bizonyítandó volt”). A Q. E. D.-t matematikai levezetések végére szokták odaírni, jelezve, hogy a bizonyítás teljessé tételéhez szükséges eredményt elérték.

 

 

 

 

**Második rész**

**11\. fejezet**

 

 

\- A mostani rablásnak nagyon egyszerűnek kell lennie. – Benton lassan körbenézett a kártyaasztal körül ülő bandája tagjain. – Annyira egyszerű, hogy azt hiszem, elegen leszünk rá hárman – én, Carlo és Kicsi Ricky. Azzal a headsettel nagyon jó lettél – tette hozzá Kicsi Rickyre mosolyogva. – Ráadásul nagyszerű sofőr vált belőled, akire számíthatunk a meneküléskor.

Little Ricky elpirult és a padlót kezdte el bámulni.

\- És mi lesz azokkal, akik kimaradnak? – ellenkezett Pietro.

\- Ne aggódj – biztosította őt Benton. – Ugyanúgy megkapja mindenki a részét.

\- Egen, ócska ötezer dollárt – morgott Vito. – Azt hiszem közel hét millió dollár volt a fogásunk az elmúlt héten… hol a többi?

\- Vito, tízezer dollárt kerestél egy hét alatt. Ha így haladunk, akkor az éves jövedelmed körülbelül négyszáz-nyolcvanezer dollár lesz. Az amerikai lakosság mindössze négy százaléka keres évente több, mint százezer dollárt. Azt ajánlom, hogy tedd össze a két kezed a szerencséd miatt és készíts adóbevallást. – Benton megköszörülte a torkát. – Mint, ahogy azt mondtam, ennek nagyon egyszerűnek kell lennie, ha összpontosítunk és szervezettek maradunk. Nem lesz valami nagy fogás – mindössze két millió dollárt érő bemutatóra szóló kötvények – azonban a Samstel Részvénytársaság biztonsági rendszere enyhén szólva is csapnivaló. Ami részben abból fakad, hogy a társaság megtagadja, hogy kifizesse a tisztességes szakszervezeti díjakat a biztonsági cégeknek…

* * *

Ray telefonja hajnal négykor szólalt meg, ezzel a frászt hozva a férfira. Az ágy végébe rugdalta lábairól az ágyneműt, az éjjeliszekrényen a szemüvege után kotorászott, majd bokszerben és pólóban a nappaliba botorkált.

\- Igen? Igen? Halló? – mondta, a füléhez ügyetlenkedve a telefont. 

\- Ray? Itt Sammy.

\- Sammy? Milyen Sammy? Ó, Sammy… igen, igen… beszélj – terült el Ray a díványon.

\- Azt mondtad, tudni akarod, ha bármit is hallok az új fickóról a Salmonelli bandában – mondta óvatosan Sammy.

\- Igen – vágta rá azonnal Ray. – Mit hallottál?

\- Van egy új fickó a Salmonelli bandában.

\- Igen, ezt én is _tudom_ Sammy – rázta a fejét Ray. – Mi _mást_ hallottál még?

\- Az utcán az a hír járja, hogy a pasas átvette az irányítást – felelte Sammy. – Vito kétségkívül tombol, de Carlo mögötte áll, Kicsi Ricky meg szinte úgy néz fel rá, mint valami Istenre vagy ilyesmi.

Ray megtámasztotta magát a könyökén. – Ó, igen?

\- Igen. Kétség kívül egy zseni az új srác… van szeme a biztonságos betörésekhez és igazi tehetsége a szervezéshez. Ricky úgy érzi, hogy végre jó kis tapasztalatot gyűjt össze. Ami meg Carlót illeti… biztonságos, stabil jövedelemre vágyik. Mer’ ott van neki az a lány, Gina…

\- Gina? – ismételte Ray.

\- Gina igen. Carlo teljesen bele van zúgva, de a betöréses bizniszből eddig egyik pillanatról a másikra élt, tudod? 

Ray megértően hümmögött.

\- De most úgy érzi, hogy talán elkötelezheti magát. Úgyhogy ő már-már undorítóan boldog… száz százalékosan az új pasas mellett áll. Láthatóan, még Pietro is elfogadta őt. Egyedül Vito az, aki gondot okozhat.

Ray felült és elgondolkodva nézte a padlót. – Vito most egyáltalán nem boldog, amiért félreállították, hm?

\- Nem – értette egyet a másik. – Úgy értem, nem _mond_ semmit erről… úgy tesz, mintha ő lenne a nagy ember, úgy állítja be, hogy ő szervezte be az új muksót. De vannak itt dolgot, Ray… Vito _beszélt_ néhány emberrel, érted? 

\- Nem – vágott vissza Ray. – Nem értem. Beszélt pár emberrel… miről?

Sammy jelentőségteljesen köhintett. – Úgy értem, _beszélt_ emberekkel. Beszélt bizonyos _emberekkel_ …

\- Édesistenem – suttogta Ray. – Úgy érted _gyilkosság_? _Bérgyilkosokkal_ beszélt, hogy megölesse a fickót?

\- Én ilyet nem mondtam – mondta azonnal Sammy. – Te mondtad, nem én.

\- Sammy, Krisztus szerelmére – üvöltött fel Ray. – Megegyeztek már?

\- Még nem… legalábbis én még nem hallottam – válaszolt Sammy. – Mer’ tudod, még senki _nem látta_ az új srácot… senki Carlón, Pietrón és Kicsi Rickyn kívül. Senki nem hajlandó addig árat mondani, míg nem tudják, hogy mivel van dolguk. De Vito _beszélt_ azokkal az emberekkel…

\- Sammy figyelj rám. Zsozsót, ajándékokat és egy bahamai utat kapsz tőlem, ha abban a _másodpercben_ szólsz nekem, ahogy Vito megköti a szerződést. Hallasz engem? – öklözött Ray a kanapé karfájába. – És, ha segítesz nekem megtalálni a fickót, személyesen veszek neked egy kibaszott autót, amilyet csak szeretnél.

\- Rendben, Ray. Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek – mondta, majd hozzátette: – A Hyundai a kedvencem, te szereted a Hyundait?

* * *

\- Fordulj balra – szólt Benton Kicsi Rickynek, a másik csak bólintott és máris balra fordult. – Tudasd, ha elértük a Michigan Avenue-t.

Carlo a furgon padlóján ült és a pénzt számolta – Elterelés, Ben?

\- Igen, azt hiszem – helyeselt Benton, leülve mellé. – Mennyit szereztünk?

Carlo felvigyorgott rá. – Pont, ahogy mondtad: két millió bemutatóra szóló és még negyvenhétezer a fali széfből.

\- Ó, ez bámulatos – lelkesedett Benton. – Pont elég lesz. A készpénzből mindenki megkapja a jutalékát, a maradékból pedig a költségeket is ki tudjuk fizetni.

Carlo bólintott, majd a kupac tetejéről leszámolt ötezret és az ingzsebébe tette.  – Azt hiszem, veszek Ginának egy gyűrűt. Egy gyönyörű kerekre csiszolt gyémántot… olyan nagyot, mint a hold.

Benton rámosolygott. – Ez kedvesen hangzik. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nagyon boldog lesz.

\- Közeledünk a Michiganhez – szólt hátra Kicsi Ricky.

\- Fordulj jobbra a Michiganen – jött a válasz. – Utána menj tovább egyenesen a St. Andrewra.

\- A két millával mit tervezel? – kérdezte kíváncsian Carlo.

\- A Szent András templomban, a Szegények Kis Nővérei rengeteget segítenek a kábítószerfüggőkön – válaszolt Benton. – Nem olyan rég azonban csökkentették a finanszírozásukat… főleg mivel ellenezték, hogy ők tiszta tűt adnak a kábítószereseknek.

Carlo lassan bólintott. – Két millióból rengeteg tűt vehetnek, Ben.

\- Nos, itt nem csak a tűkről van szó. Szállást adnak nekik, ételt, orvosi segítséget, tanácsadást, segítenek munkát találni…

\- Hé! – emelte fel kezeit Carlo. – Nem panaszkodni akartam, oké?

Benton egy pillanatig nézett rá, majd lassan bólintott.

\- „Mal dare e mal tener lo mondo pulcro ha tolto loro, e posti a questa zuffa”* – mondta Carlo szégyenlősen mosolyogva. – Igazam van?

Benton visszamosolygott. – Igazad van. Tökéletesen igazad van. 

\- Mi a poklot jelent _ez_? – kérdezte Kicsi Ricky hátranézve a válla fölött. – Én lengyel vagyok.

Carlóból kitört a nevetés. – A _pokolról szól_ , Ricky… tökéletesen eltaláltad a lényeget.

\- „Mert rosszul adtak s rosszul dugtak, okkal/hulltak a szép világból e zsivajba…” – fordította le Benton.

\- Ez a kapzsiságról szól – tette hozzá Carlo magyarázva. – A pokol negyedik szintje.

\- A Hetedik ének – mondta Benton és rámosolygott.

* * *

Ray berobbant Welsh irodájába, becsapva maga mögött az ajtót. – Lehet, hogy betörésen csíptük.

Welsh gyorsan felnézett. – Ó, igen?

\- Igen. Ezt nézze meg – vágott le egy 8x10-es fényképet Welsh asztalára, amit a férfi alaposan tanulmányozott. Elég homályos volt, igen, de Benton Fraser arca tisztán kivehető volt a képen.

\- A Samstel Részvénytársaság biztonsági rendszere lószart sem ér – magyarázta Ray. – Épp ezért a betörők gyakorlatilag büntetlenül grasszálhatnak ki-be náluk. De épp azért… mert ezek a rohadékok ilyen smucigok voltak, csak ezeket az olcsó kamerákat hajigálták fel a falakra. Csak éppen ezek közül néhány _nem kapcsolódott_ a fő hálózatra, érti? Szóval Fraser és a társai hiába vágták el a vezetékeket, pár olcsó kamera továbbra is működött és felvette őket.

Welsh elkeseredetten bólintott. – Szóval, most már van bizonyítékunk arra, hogy Fraser benne volt a rablásokban.

Ray hirtelen rosszul érezte magát. – Nos, uh… igen. Igen. Úgy értem, nem igazán… igen.

Welsh felnézett rá. – Ugye tudja, hogy ez mit jelent?

Ray hatalmasat nyelt. – Ööö… mit jelent?

\- Itt az idő beszélni a kanadaiakkal.

Ray egy pillanatra ledermedt, majd hirtelen megfordult és Welsh iratszekrényét kezdte el hevesen rugdalni. – Ó, bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg!

\- Bátorság, nyomozó – szólalt meg sötéten Welsh. - Ez sokkal, sokkal nagyobb dolog, mint amit valaha is megtett és sokkal, sokkal jobban megnyugtatja majd, mint ahogy azt gondolta volna.

 

 

Fordító megjegyzése: 

 

* Részlet, **Dante: Isteni színjáték** c. művéből, egész pontosan a _Hetedik ének_ ből, melynek alcíme: **Pénz és szerencse**. 

 

 

**Második rész**

**12\. fejezet**

\- Valaki ideadná a sajtot? – kérdezte Carlo, mire Pietro megragadta és odanyújtotta neki a kristálytálkában lévő parmezánt. – Köszi, Petey. Szóval Ben… van már valami elképzelésed a következő betörésünkről?

Benton gyorsan lenyelte a villáján lévő spagettit, utána szalvétájával letörölte ajkairól a mártást. – Voltaképpen van. Arra gondoltam, hogy a Boorman Részvénytársaságon ütünk rajta legközelebb. Esetleg csütörtökön, ha az időjárás is megfelel majd.

\- Mi a cél? – kérdezte Pietro.

\- Gyémántok – felelt Benton. – Szerda este érkezik egy rakomány dél-afrikai gyémánt. Abban bízom, hogy Carlo ékszerészén keresztül sikerülne eladni őket...

-Ó, igen – mondta élénken Carlo, a villájával mutogatva. – Nem lesz gond. – Elfordult és egyenesen Vito dühös arcába nézett. – Vito, nem tudnál egy kicsit lazább leni? Az élet jó, oké? – Vito mogorván a kenyeres kosárért nyúlt és hevesen letört egy darabot a benne lévő cipóból. Carlo megrázta a fejét és visszafordult Bentonhoz. – Mekkora összegről beszélünk?

\- Nos – mondta Benton, figyelembe véve mindent – minden attól függ, hogy az ékszerészed mennyire becsületes, de úgy vélem, hogy nem lenne szabad ötnél kevesebbért átadnunk.

\- Ezzel a teljes zsákmányunk több, mint tizenhárom millió dollár lesz – dünnyögött Vito. – Ebből mi mennyit is láttunk? Húszezret fejenként?

\- Vito, baszd meg, most már fogd be – motyogott Carlo.

Vito hirtelen öklével az asztalra csapott, amitől a tányérok, poharak és ezüst evőeszközök rázkódni kezdtek és csörömpöltek. – Nem, _nem_ fogok hallgatni! – ordított Vito felugorva. – Nem tudom, mi a _faszt_ csináltál az öcsémmel – tette hozzá, ujjaival vádlón Ben arcára mutatva – de most már kurvára _elegem van_ a süketelésedből és idióta terveidből!

Benton nyugodtan letette a villáját. – Vito, tudom, hogy az átmenet nehéz…

Vito pisztolytáskájából előkapta a fegyverét és Benton fejére célzott vele. – Nehéz átmenetre vágysz? Adok éne neked nehéz átmenetet…

Carlo, Pietro és Kicsi Ricky hangos székcsikorgás közepette egyszerre ugrottak fel, fegyvereiket előkapva és Vitóra fogva. Benton előre hajolva az asztalra könyökölt és továbbra is megnyugtató hangon beszélt: - Ahogy azt mondtam, a változás nagyon, nagyon stresszes lehet… tudom jól. Ezért ezt figyelembe fogom venni a mostani helyzet értékelésénél.  Hiszen egy család vagyunk, nem igaz, Vito?

\- Igen, Vito – mondta csendesen Carlo. – Azok vagyunk, _nem igaz_?

Vito végignézett a három pisztolyon, utána lassan visszatette a tokjába a sajátját. – Igen – motyogott. – Olyanok vagyunk, mint egy család, tényleg.

Benton mosolyogva bólintott. – Természetesen, azok vagyunk. És ugyan melyik családnak nincsenek kisebb összezörrenései?  És a közös étkezés ideje különösen a feszültség központja lehet. Kérlek – tette hozzá, intve – ülj le. Nem szeretném, ha kihagynád a spumonit*.

\- Ó, imádom a spumonit – mondta Pietro szinte ragyogva.

\- Én is – értett egyet Benton.

* * *

Ray nyakát behúzva ült a székén, míg azt figyelte, ahogy a Jégkirálynő tombol az irodájában, karjait lengette és elismerésre méltóan alakította a Fúriát.

\- Azt mondja, hogy Fraser közrendőrnek _amnéziája_ van? – kérdezte Thatcher.

\- Uhh… igen. Vagy Stockholm-szindrómája. Lehet mindkettő.

\- És _bankot_ rabol? – követelte a választ Thatcher. – Egy _bandával_?

\- Uhh… igen. Bankok, biztonsági cégek, különböző vállalatok...

\- És nem érezte úgy, hogy el kellene _mondania_ nekem?

\- Nos, uh… nem voltunk biztosak a pontos helyzettel, amíg…

\- Van arról bármilyen _elképzelése_ , hogy ha ez kiderül, milyen kínos lesz a kanadai kormánynak? – kérdezte a nő. – Van egy rablót játszó pandúrunk, aki betörés-sorozatba kezdett?

\- Hé! – ellenkezett Ray. – Hölgyem, ebből aztán senki sem fog rózsától illatozva kijönni. Főleg nem én.

Thatcher leült a székébe és az asztalra tett ökleire hajolt. – Én mindig is tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel Fraser közrendőrrel. A pszichológiai vizsgálatának eredménye is azt mutatta, hogy bármikor bekattanhat. De _ez_! Soha még csak el sem képzeltem _ilyesmit_. Meg kell találnia, Vecchio!

Ray a szemeit forgatva csapott a homlokára. – _Megtalálni_! Ó, köszönöm… hogy ez nekem nem jutott eszembe! Egész idáig, léghokit játszottam az alagsorban.

\- Ebben a helyzetben nem igazán van helye a komolytalanságnak – jelentette ki keményen Thatcher.

\- Nem, igaza van! – Ray felpattant és a nőre mutatott. – Ez az a helyezet, amikor kurvára szükségünk lenne egy kis nemzetközi együttműködésre. _Megkeresem_ őt! És _megpróbálom_ titokban tartani a dolgot! Mindent megteszek, hogy a lehető legjobban az ellenőrzésem alatt tartsam a dolgokat! _Előzékenységből_ tájékoztattam magát…

Az ajtó felől hallatszó szelíd köhintés szakította félbe őket. – Um, elnézést, asszonyom – mondta Turnbull rendőr, mire Ray és Thatcher egyszerre fordultak felé és csak néztek rá.

\- Mi történt, közrendőr? – sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Thatcher. – Nem látja, hogy épp elfoglalt vagyok?

\- Igen, de… megjött a mai újság – mondta vidáman a nő felé nyújtva.

\- Tegye. Le. Az. Asztalra. – Thatcher úgy nézett ki, mint aki alig tudja visszafogni magát. – Később. Majd. Elolvasom.

Turnbull legyőzöttnek tűnt és úgy látszott, mindjárt sírva fakad. – Igen, de… látnia kell, asszonyom…

Ray odalépett és kiragadta a kezéből az újságot. – Basszus – morrant fel.

Thatcher odarohant. – Mi az?

Ray úgy tartotta az újságot, hogy a nő is jól láthassa. „CHICAGO LEGKERESETTEBB BŰNÖZŐJE,” harsogta a főcím, alatta pedig az alcím: Chicagónak saját Robin Hoodja van?

Alatta pedig Fraser homályos fotója látszódott.

* * *

\- Ó, atyám – mondta Benton, rosszallóan nézve az újságra.

\- Igen, _én_ _is_ ugyanezt mondtam – értett egyet idegesen Carlo.

Benton az asztalra dobta a napilapot, megrázta a fejét és egy mélyet szívott a cigarettájából. – Elég előnytelen egy kép.

\- Ben, a zsernyákok _rajtunk_ vannak! – Carlo már majdnem kiabált. – Mi a francot fogunk most _tenni?_

Benton meglepetten nézett fel rá. - Carlo már egy ideje „rajtunk vannak” ahogy azt olyan bájosan mondtad. A rendőrség tisztában van azzal, hogy megléptünk a börtönből. A rendőrök nagyon jól ismerik a betöréseket, amelyeket végrehajtottunk. A rendőrök valószínűleg ebben a pillanatban is minket keresnek és valószínűleg már egy ideje keresnek. Semmi sem _változott_. Valójában – tette hozzá mosolyogva – azt hiszem, hogy a rendőröknek a média figyelme inkább hátrány, mint előny. És igazán, a fényképet leszámítva, a cikk igazán hízelgő lett.

Carlo összehúzott szemöldökkel ült le mellé. – Azt hiszed? Szerinted rendben vagyunk?

\- Persze, hogy rendben vagyunk – biztosította Benton. – A megszokott módon folytatjuk.

* * *

A kapitányság kész őrültek háza volt, mikor Ray behajtott a GTO-jával. A járdát elárasztották a riporterek… akik azonnal a kocsi nyomába eredtek, mikor meglátták őt. Köré zsúfolódtak és az arcába lökték a mikrofonjaikat.

\- Ez igaz, nyomozó?

\- Kicsoda Robin Hood?

\- Megerősíti vagy tagadja…

\- Az összes rablás kapcsolatban áll egymással?

\- …a ma reggeli Tribune-cikket?

\- Maga nyomoz az ügyben?

\- A rendőrség mióta tudja…

\- Kapcsolatban áll az utóbbi idők jótékonysági hullámával?

\- Az emberek tényleg jókedvűek?

\- No comment! – ordított Ray, átverekedve magát az embereken az épület bejáratáig. Egy egyenruhás rendőr tartotta nyitva neki az ajtót, majd bezárva maga mögött elállta a befelé induló riporterek útját.

Az őrsön belül sem volt jobb a helyzet – épphogy belépett az ajtón, máris emberek tömege vette körbe.

\- Ray, ez _igaz_? – követelőzött Frannie. – Ez tényleg _Fraser_?

\- Fraser eltűnt? – kérdezte Huey. – Azt hittem, hogy csak _elrejtőzött_.

\- Fiú, te aztán jól elbasztad ez alkalommal, nem igaz? – mondta Dewey egy önelégült mosollyal.

\- Vagy _beépült_? Ez a helyzet? Nekem elmondhatod – tette hozzá Huey.

\- Márpedig tényleg _úgy néz ki, mint_ Fraser – bizonygatta Frannie. – És én _bárhol_ felismerem Frasert…

Welsh mentette meg, ahogy kivágtatott irodája ajtaján. – EMBEREK! – ordította, mire mindenki megállt és ránézett. – A hivatalos álláspont a NO COMMENT! A lehető legszigorúbban utasítok mindenkit, hogy erről a témáról senkivel sem beszélhetnek vagy spekulálhatnak. _Legszigorúbb_ parancs – mindenki megértette?

\- Igen – motyogott Dewey. – Értjük.

Aljas vigyort eresztett meg Ray felé és az orra alatt motyogott. – Hah. Te aztán baaaaj-baaaan vagy...

Ray megvetően mosolygott rá. – Ó, húzz el a pokolba, Dewey.

\- Vecchio… az irodámba! A többiek pedig… dolgozni!

* * *

Benton gyorsan ereszkedett le kötelén a Boorman épület sötét oldalán, ahol Pietro és Carlo már várta, hogy leérve segítsenek neki megállni. Villámgyorsan lekapcsolták a hatalmas fém hegymászó kampókat és a Fraser derekát és mellkasát körbeölelő bőrhevederhez rögzített nejlon kötelet.

Benton a füléhez emelte a kezét és a mikrofont a szája elé igazította. – Ricky, itt az idő – mire a sarkon befordult a furgon és hatalmasat fékezve állt meg mellettük. Vito kivágta a hátsó ajtót és ők mind beugrottak az autóba.

\- Meg va’ mind? – kérdezte Vito.

\- Igen, persze. – Benton az övén lógó erszénybe nyúlt és abból egy kicsi fekete bársonyzacskót vette elő. Vito kinyújtotta a kezét, mire Benton vízesésként hulló ragyogó gyémántokat szórt a tenyerébe.

\- Óóóó – mondta Kicsi Ricky.

\- Ahhhh – nyöszörögte Pietro.

\- Szép – tette hozzá Carlo.

\- Igen, de vajon ki a tököm fogja megkapni űket? – kérdezte Vito a tenyerét nézve.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy a Jackson Avenue-n lévő női menedékhely megérdemel egy kis adományt – mondta mosolyogva Benton. – Hiszen úgy mondják, hogy a gyémánt a nők legjobb barátja.

 

\-----------------------------

Fordító megjegyzése: *Spumoni: olasz fagylaltdesszert, mely áll több réteg fagylaltból, kandírozott gyümölcsből, mogyoróból és tejszínhabból.

 

 

 

**Második rész**

**13\. fejezet**

\- Sajnálom, nyomozó – mondta Lisa Robertson, azonban a legkevésbé sem látszott bűnbánónak. – Nem láttam, ki hozta nekünk a pénzt, de mérhetetlenül hálásak vagyunk ezért. – Egy pillanatig az asztalon összekulcsolt kezeit nézte, azután megint felpillantott Rayre. – Gondolja, hogy Robin Hood volt?

\- Fogalmam sincs – vont vállat Ray. – De ez beleillik a sablonba. Először egy rablás, majd egy jótékonykodás. Ez alkalommal magukra került a sor.

\- Vissza kell adnunk a pénzt? – kérdezte halkan Lisa.

\- Ezt sem tudnám megmondani – felelte Ray őszintén. – Attól is függ, hogy mennyire tudjuk az ellopott gyémántokhoz kötni a pénzt. Jelenleg ez _összefüggés_ és nem _kapcsolat_ , tud követni? – Lisa Robertson lassan bólintott. – Azt hiszem – folytatta Ray – lehetséges, hogy az adomány nem hozható összefüggésbe a rablással. _Igazából_ nem valószínű… azonban _jogilag_ lehetséges, oké? Szóval, minket köteleznek arra, hogy nyomozzunk az ügyben, azonban nem vehetjük el a pénzt, amíg be nem _bizonyítjuk_ , hogy ez nem hiteles adomány volt.

\- Értem, nyomozó – mondta Lisa, egy halvány mosolyt villantva a férfira. – Remélem, hogy nincs ellenére az, hogy abban bízom, nem találja meg a kapcsolatot.

\- Igen – sóhajtott Ray. – Ezt mostanában mintha egyre többször hallanám magam körül. Figyeljen, van itt bárki, aki láthatott valamit a múlt éjjel?

\- Jelenleg ezerötszáz nő és gyermek él a menedékünkön – mondta a nő, mire Ray teljesen ledöbbent a számot hallva. – Csak nyugodtan kérdezzen körbe.

\- Kösz – felelt Ray, becsukva a jegyzetfüzetét. – Ezt fogom tenni.

Elhagyta az irodát, majd körbenézett a menedéken. A nők általában elég készségesek voltak, míg rá nem jöttek, hogy ki ő és mit szeretne… abban a pillanatban Ray látta, ahogy az arcuk elutasítóan és védekezően bezárul.

Ray megfordult, hogy otthagyja őket, amikor egy magas, vöröshajú nő állta az útját. Ray összerezzent és hátrált egy lépést… a nő arca borzalmasan össze volt verve, a bal szeme pedig olyan szörnyen bedagadt, hogy Ray kételkedett abban, hogy egyáltalán rendesen lát vele. Látott már bokszolókat, de még azok között sem volt olyan, aki ennyire rosszul nézett volna ki.

\- Amúgy, kinek az oldalán áll? – kérdezte gyengéden, jó szemével egyenesen ránézve. - _Most_ bezzeg hirtelen megjelennek… és miért? Mert valaki ellopott egy kevés pénzt… ó, igen, ha _pénzről_ van szó, a zsaruk rögtön a helyszínen vannak. Hol voltak, amikor _szükségünk_ _volt_ magukra, hm? És most azt akarja _tőlünk_ , hogy segítsünk börtönbe juttatni ezt a férfit? Szégyellnie kellene magát…

Ray motyogva félrenézett: - Ez nem tisztességes.

\- Tökéletesen egyetértek magával – mondta a nő és félreállt, hogy Ray elmehessen.

* * *

ILLINOIS BRÓKERHÁZ, írta le Ray, csupa nyomtatott nagybetűvel, majd bekeretezte.

CARTER, PHILLIPS ÉS THOMPSON.

A SAMSTEL RÉSZVÉNYTÁRSASÁG.

A BOORMAN RÉSZVÉNYTÁRSASÁG.

Kell, hogy legyen valamilyen minta. Elég információja volt ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön a sémára. Hol az a minta?

Készpénz, készpénz, kötvények, gyémántok…

Helyi bank, nemzetközi pénzintézet, brókercég és gyémántexportőrök…

Ray a könyökére támaszkodva, élesen bámult a papírra. _Kell_ , hogy legyen itt egy séma. Mindegyik szemtelenül gazdag vállalat volt. Mind _helyi_ cég volt, chicagói székhellyel. A legironikusabb az volt, hogy ha jól belegondolt az ember, ezek a vállalatok most mind helyi jótékony célokra adakoztak...

Lustán végigsimított a haján, majd elindult, hogy kövesse az ösztönét.

* * *

Benton a Salmonelli ház előtti tornácon cigarettázott és az utcán stickballt* játszó gyerekeket figyelve üldögélt. Hallotta a háta mögött csapódni a bejárati ajtót, majd Carlo ült le mellé, zsebeiben egy öngyújtó után tapogatózva.

Benton fekete bőrdzsekije zsebéből elővett egy öngyújtót és meggyújtotta Carlo cigarettáját.

\- Kösz – mondta Carlo, beszívva a füstöt. – Szép nap, igaz?

\- Ez egy gyönyörű nap – helyeselt Benton.

\- Igen – felelte Carlo a játszó gyerekeket figyelve. – Vito és én… nem messze innen nőttünk fel. Ahogyan ezek a gyerekek, mi is stickballt játszottunk… ez egy jó környék. Barátságos. Azon gondolkodtam, ha a dolgok továbbra is ugyanilyen jól mennek, Ginával veszünk a környéken egy kis házat, nyitunk egy boltot és lesz egy tucat gyerekünk.

\- Tökéletesnek hangzik – verte le a hamut cigarettájáról Benton.

\- Mi van veled? – kérdezte Carlo. – Gondoltál arra valaha is, hogy megállapodj és családod legyen?

Benton egy kis ideig elgondolkodott rajta, majd megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne az én utam.

\- Ó – nézett félre Carlo és zavartan fészkelődni kezdett. – Nos, nem vagyunk mind egyformák. Ahány ház, annyi szokás, nem igaz?

\- Pontosan – helyeselt a másik, a csikket az utcára pöccintve. – Visszamegyek a Hiltonba – folytatta és felkelt a tornácról. – Pihennem kell egyet és talán fürdök is. Ajánlom, te is tedd ezt… szükségem van arra, hogy észnél légy, Carlo. A ma este elég bonyolult lesz és Vito… hiszen ismered.

Carlo elkeseredve bólintott – Ne aggódj, Ben. Nem lesz gond, én majd figyelek Vitóra.

Benton bólintott. – Jól van. Itt találkozunk éjfélkor

* * *

Ray beslattyogott Welsh irodájába, bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és hátával nekitámaszkodva, diadalmasan vigyorgott. – Én – tudatta Welshsel -, _elkaptam_.

Welsh hátradőlt és belekapaszkodott a szék karfáiba. – Nos, nagyon remélem, hogy nem ragályos.

\- Mit is mondtam magának a zsenialitásomról? – faggatta Ray.

\- Azt, hogy legendás – sóhajtott Welsh. – Úgy látszik, rossz legendákat olvasok.

Ray ellökte magát az ajtótól és Welsh íróasztalára tett egy lapot. – Az egész napot a könyvtárban töltöttem és – _ezt_ nézze meg.

Welsh előrehajolva lenézett. Egy fénymásolat volt a Fortune Magazin, amelyen egy lista volt ezzel a címmel: CHICAGO SZÁZ LEGGAZDAGABBJA. Ray kék kiemelővel megjelölt pár sort:

6) Carter, Phillips, és Thompson 9) Samstel Részvénytársaság 14) Boorman Részvénytársaság

\- Szóval mit gondol _ezekről a tökfejekről_? – vidám mosollyal az arcán Ray levágta magát a Welshsel szembeni székben és egyik hosszú lábát a szék karfáján keresztül lógatta le.

\- Nagyszerű – felelt Welsh. – Csak száz vállalat szerepel ezen a listán, Vecchio. Most aztán tényleg leszűkült… szép munka.

Ray's mosolya még szélesebb lett. – Így van. Csak nézze meg az elsőt.

Welsh lenézett a papírra. – Chicago CityCorp – olvasta, majd felnézett Rayre.

\- „A Chicagói Paralimpia büszke szponzorai.” Olvassa csak a másodikat.

\- Merrit Sampson – olvasta Welsh.

\- „Merrit Sampson emlékezteteti ÖNT, hogy legalább félévente menjen el mammográfiai vizsgálatra.” Nos, _nem önt,_ uram, de… olvassa a következőt.

\- Intellicorp.

\- AIDS-séta** – felelte Ray. – Következő.

\- Sirrus Műsorszolgáltató.

\- Izomsorvadás.

\- Lanning és Price.

\- Chicagói Mozgókönyvtár.

Welsh összeszűkült szemmel nézett Rayre. - Carter, Phillips, és Thompson.

\- Lótúró – mondta Ray állatias vigyorral. – Kibaszottul semmi.– Lábát visszalendítette a padlóra és előre hajolt. – Érdekes, nem igaz?

\- Igen, érdekes – felelte Welsh, hátradőlve a széken. – Folytassa, Vecchio.

\- Az Illinois Brókerházat ki lehet hagyni… valahogy nem hiszem, hogy azt Fraser választotta volna – vágott bele Ray. – De a többi? Ha összeveti a Chicago száz leggazdagabbját azzal a listával, melyen az adományozó vállalatok vannak, akkor _ezt_ kapja. – Ingzsebéből egy újabb papírt húzott elő, melyet szétnyitva Welshnek adott.

Ez ugyanaz az oldal volt a Fortune Magazinból, ugyanazzal a listával. Azonban most körülbelül _húsz_ különböző vállalat neve volt kihúzva kékkel: Carter, Phillips, és Thompson; Samstel Részvénytársaság; Boorman Részvénytársaság; Wentworth és Társai; Thomas Adams Egyesített Vállalat; a Luhrman Csoport; Középnyugati Telemarketing, Beatrice  & Pierce...

Welsh felnézett Rayre, akinek vagy egy percébe beletelt, mire rájött, hogy mi olyan furcsa a főnöke arcán. Aztán leesett neki.

Harding Welsh rá _mosolygott_.

* * *

\- Carlo – szólt halkan a mikrofonba Benton. – Ott vagy?

Egy pillanatig a fülhallgatója csak sistergett, de aztán meghallotta Carlo hangját. – Igen, Ben, itt vagyok. Eddig minden rendben.

Benton a falnak dőlt és gyorsan az órájára pillantott. – Időben vagyunk még?

\- Persze – felelt Carlo. – Nagyon jól tudod, hogy három óra hat perckor kell belépnetek.

\- Egyeztessük az óráinkat – mormolta Benton, majd hozzátette: - Három óra négy perc… _most_.

\- Most – vágta rá azonnal Carlo. – Nagyon jók vagyunk.

\- Csodás. Ricky, itt vagy velünk? – érdeklődött Ben.

\- Minden tiszta, Ben. Hullacsönd van itt… még a patkányok is szunyálnak.

\- Helyes – mondta Benton. – Pietro? Mi van a kamerákkal?

\- A helyemen vagyok – válaszolt Pietro. – Abban a pillanatban, hogy Carlo kikapcsolja az áramot, elvágom a vezetékeket.

Benton hagyta, hogy a feje a falnak dőljön, majd egy hatalmas sóhaj után magában elmosolyodott.

 

\----------------------

 

Fordító megjegyzése: *Stickball: egy amerikai labdajáték, melyet a baseball mintájára játszanak a gyerekek az utcán. Egy fanyél és gumilabda kell hozzá.

<http://www.historycompany.com/productimages/01704_large.jpg>

 

**AIDS-séta (AIDS Walk): egy jótékonysági séta, melynek bevétele az AIDS járvány megfékezésére irányuló harcokat segíti. Ezek mellett a helyi AIDS központok és segélyszervezetek is kapnak belőle, illetve az olyan betegek, akik megfertőződtek a HIV-vel. 1985. július 25-én volt az első AIDS Walk, Los Angelesben. 

 

 

 

**Második rész**

**14\. fejezet**

Ray már majdnem bealudt, mikor az összes fény kialudt. Egy szempillantás alatt talpon volt, egyik kezében pisztolyát fogta, a másikban egy zseblámpát. Szerencsére gumitalpú cipője semmilyen hangot sem adott ki a szőnyeggel borított padlón.  Basszus, _ez az_ , _itt_ vannak… azonban pontosan hol is vannak? Igyekezett azzal javítani az esélyeit, hogy a Wentworth és Társai fogadócsarnokában helyezkedett el, ahonnan egyszerre láthatta a liftet és az iroda fő páncélhelyiségének ajtaját.

Hacsak Fraser nem máshonnan jön be és nem mást akar majd…

A legnagyobb gond az volt, hogy fogalma sem volt a célról. A Wentworth és Társainak persze volt egy fő széfje – de a cég húsz partnerének mind megvolt a maga hatalmas irodája, benne a saját kis széfjük és mindegyikőjüknek megvannak a saját befolyásos ügyfeleik. Szóval, Fraser bármelyik helyiségben lehet…

Az épület négyzet alakú volt, melynek sarkaiban lépcsők kötötték össze az emeleteket. Ray óvatosan osont a sötét, szőnyeggel borított folyosón; egymás után hagyva el a sötét irodák, üvegezett ajtajait. Elérte az „A” lépcsőházat, ahol fegyverét célra tartva befordult a sarkon. Semmi. Átment az épület másik oldalára, megfeszítetten figyelve bármilyen apró neszre vagy bármi szokatlanra.

Szemben már látta a „B” lépcsőházat és a falon a hatalmas narancssárga táblát, melyen a menekülési útvonal volt tűz esetén. Ray mély levegőt vett, újra felemelte a fegyverét és befordult a sarkon…

… és abban a pillanatban, a sötétségben észrevett egy mozgást; csak a fekete apró villanása a feketében…

Ray bekapcsolta a zseblámpáját.

Fraser elkapta a kezét a „C” lépcsőház ajtajának kilincséről, megpördült, karjával védekezve a fény ellen, majd mereven bámulva a folyosót. Az elemlámpa ellenére is nehéz volt tisztán kivennie Fraser vonásait; teljesen feketébe volt öltözve és egy fekete bőrzsák volt a mellkasára szíjazva…

…és egy olajosan csillogó fekete fegyvert fogott egyenesen rá. – Ne mozduljon – közölte Fraser tömören és Ray rádöbbent, hogy a zseblámpa miatt ugyan ő sokkal jobban látja Frasert, mint az őt; azonban ezzel kibaszott nagy célpontot csinált magából. Elég csak a fénybe célozni.

\- Nem mozdulok, Fraser! – felelt Ray. – Nem mozdulok, ha te sem mozdulsz! Rendben?

Hirtelen Fraser falfehér lett, előrébb lépett és a nyakát nyújtogatva próbált a fénytől valamit kivenni. – Ki az? Ki _maga_?

\- Fraser… én vagyok – mondta Ray és a lámpát maga felé fordította, hogy jól látható legyen a sötétben. – Ray vagyok… látod? _Én vagyok_. – Ugyan nem látta Fraser reakcióját, azonban hallotta a másik döbbent zihálását.

\- Te – motyogott Fraser. – Már megint te.

\- Beszélnünk kell, Fraser. Oké? – Ray teljesen úgy érezte magát, mintha törékeny tojáshéjakon kellene járkálnia. – Jó pár dolgot tisztáznunk kell… csak tedd le a fegyvered.

Fraser megrázta a fejét, azonban fegyver meg sem rezdült. – Biztos csak viccelsz. Nem tudom, hogy ki vagy és mit akarsz tőlem, de...

\- _Beszélni_ szeretnék veled – mondta kétségbeesett hangon Ray. – Neked és nekem beszélnünk kell… a _partnered_ vagyok, emlékszel?

Fraser hirtelen nagyon betegnek tűnt, ahogy kezét homlokához emelte. – Nekem nincs partnerem… magányosan dolgozom…

\- Zsaru vagy, Fraser – közölte Ray. – _Te_ zsaru vagy, _én_ zsaru vagyok és mi _partnerek, haverok_ , egy _duett_ vagyunk… te felhajtod a rosszfiúkat , én pedig elfogom őket, emlékszel?

Fraser most már nagyon betegnek tűnt; előrehajolt és csak fogta a fejét. A másik kezében lévő fegyvere megremegett és Ray pár gyors lépést tett felé a folyosón.

\- Állj! – kiáltott Fraser, újra magabiztosan tartva fegyverét. – Állj vagy lövök!

\- Nem fogsz engem lelőni – jelentette ki Ray magabiztosan.

Fraser felszegte a fejét. – _Meglőhetlek._

\- Nem fogsz engem lelőni, Fraser!

\- Lehet, hogy _azért is_ meglőlek – kiáltotta Fraser bosszúsan.

\- Mi történt… most már gyilkos is vagy? – ordított vissza Ray.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy _megöllek_ – tiltakozott Fraser. – Azt mondtam, hogy _meglőhetlek_. Kérlek, figyelj jobban.

Ray élénken rázta a fejét. – _Nem tennéd._

\- Dehogynem – bizonygatta Fraser. – Megsebesíthetlek téged – javasolta, nyilvánvalóan a békesség kedvéért.

Ray a folyosó másik oldaláról bámulta a pisztolycsövet és átgondolta a dolgot. – Jól van. Talán megsebesíthetnél engem, igen.

\- És, ha én rendőr vagyok – tette hozzá Fraser, gyorsan kihasználva az előnyét -, akkor én most miért is akarom kirabolni ezt a céget?

Ray fújt egy nagyot, igyekezve kitalálni mit is kellene mondania. – Nos, ez elég bonyolult…

\- Nekem ebből a beszélgetésből elegem van – mondta hirtelen Fraser és megragadta a kilincset.

\- Ne! Várj!... – kiáltott Ray, felé szaladva. – Csak _hallgass_ meg!...

Fraser átrohant az ajtón, a nyomában Rayjel, át az előcsarnokon és lefelé a lépcsősoron. – Faser! – ordította Ray, kettesével véve a lépcsőfokokat. – Várj! FRASER!

* * *

Benton lerohant a lépcsőn, kezével a mikrofont fogva. – Ricky! Ricky! A furgon _azonnal_ álljon az épület elé… _most rögtön_ el kell tűnnünk innen…

Pont akkor ért ki az épületből, amikor a furgon csikorgó kerekekkel fékezett előtte. A hátsó ajtó kivágódott és Carlo és Vito megragadta a karját és a kocsi belsejébe rántották. – Taposs bele! – kiáltott Benton. – Most, most, most!!

Kicsi Ricky a gázra lépett, a furgon eltávolodott a járdaszegélytől; a hátsó ajtó még mindig nyitva volt, mikor Ray fegyverrel a kezében kirohant az épületből őket keresve. – Fraser, _várj_ … az _isten szerelmére_!! – rohant ordítva a parkolón keresztül a furgon felé Ray.

\- Szentséges ég – mondta Carlo meglepetten. – Ez Vecchio!

Benton nyögve a kocsi padlójára rogyott, arcát a kezébe temetve.

* * *

\- Elvesztettem! – Ray vadul száguldozott fel-alá az üres parkolóban, telefonját a fülére tapasztva. – Megvolt én pedig megint elvesztettem, a rohadt életbe!

Welsh hangja nyugodt volt; hogy lehet Welsh ilyen kurvára nyugodt? – Vecchio… nyugodjon meg. Mondja el, mi történt.

\- Nem emlékszik _rám_ … nem emlékszik _saját magára_ sem… _szart_ sem emlékszik semmire! – ordított Ray. – Nem, nem, ezt visszaszívom… tudja, hogy mire emlékszik? Emlékszik arra, _hogy lehet a pisztolyával embereket megsebesíteni_ , ez az, amire emlékszik!

\- Édesistenem – motyogta Welsh. – Vecchio… magára _lőtt_?

\- Eh, nem lőtt rám – legyintett Ray a járdaszegélybe rúgva. – Mondtam neki, hogy nem lőne le, mire azt felelte, hogy megtehetné. És ki tudja? Talán tényleg megtenni, ki tudhatja?

\- Megszerezte a pénzt? – kérdezte Welsh.

\- _Természetesen_ megszerezte a pénzt… ő _Fraser_ , ő _összeszedett_ , ő egy kibaszott _lángész_ , mégis mit gondolt?! Amikor pedig a Jó Mountie-k rosszá válnak… Jöhet a Geraldo!*

Welsh hangosat sóhajtott a telefonba. – Azt mondom majd, hogy kaptam egy névtelen bejelentést és ezért kiküldök most két egységet oda. Addigra húzza el onnan a csíkot, Vecchio… velük szemben az egyetlen előnyünk a maga listája és nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy rajtunk kívül más is tudjon róla.

\- Ó, ne is higgye, hogy másképp lesz – mondta Ray hirtelen csendesebben. – Mert ez már _személyes_ … _közte_ és _köztem_.  _Megszerzem_ annak a mountie-nak a seggét, még akkor is, ha ez lesz életemben az utolsó dolog, ami tenni fogok!

Welsh diszkréten köhintett. – Nem akarná ezt átfogalmazni, nyomozó?

\- _Elkapom_ azt a fattyút, vagy ne legyen a nevem… BASSZA MEG! – Ray összezárta a telefont és az épület falához vágta. A műanyag darabkák koppanva estek a földre.

* * *

\- Ben? Gyerünk, Ben… idd ezt meg, rendben? – nyújtott felé Carlo egy pohár vizet.

Benton lehunyta a szemét és megrázta a fejét.

\- Gyerünk, innod kell valamit. Pokolian festesz.

\- Gondolod, hogy influenzás vagy ilyesmi? – kérdezte idegesen Kicsi Ricky. – Úgy néz ki, mint aki influenzás.

\- Talán lázas – találgatott Pietro.

\- Vagy ételmérgezés – tette hozzá Kicsi Ricky. – A calzone** elég furcsán nézett ki.

Benton felsóhajtott és a másik oldalára fordulva a falat kezdte el nézni. – Nem vagyok influenzás, nem vagyok lázas és calzonéval sem volt semmi baj. Ha megtennétek… csak… _kérlek titeket_ … hagyjatok _magamra_ …

Carlo felállt és karjait lengetve elkezdte kizavarni a többieket. – Jól van… most mindenki menjen ki! Bassza meg, mindenki húzzon el! Nézzétek a tévét vagy amit akartok!

Pietro és Ricky bólintottak és rögtön kimentek, azonban Vito egy darabig még az előszobában leskelődött, gúnyos, megvető vigyorral, mielőtt ő is elment volna.

Carlo az ajtóhoz ment, becsukta, a kulcsot ráfordította, majd visszafordult az ágyhoz. – Ben, komolyan – mondta halkan. – Mi történt veled?

Benton egy pillanatig csak feküdt, majd a hátára fordulva felnézett Carlóra. – Ray Vecchio.

\- Ray Vecchio?- nyíltak tágra Carlo szemei. – Csak ennyi? Kiborultál a zsernyákoktól?

\- Nem a zsernyákoktól – felelte Benton halkan. – Ettől az egy zsarutól.

Carlo az ágy végébe ült. – Nos, értem, hogy… Vecchio egy rohadék, de mi ebben az újdonság?

\- Felismerted őt.

\- Persze, hogy felismertem – felelte könnyedén Carlo. – Vecchio kapott el. Miatta csuktak le… és Vitót is ő üldözte.

Benton a halántékához emelte a kezét. – Kaphatnék egy pohár vizet?

\- Persze, Ben, persze – nyugtatgatta Carlo.

Benton megragadta a pohara, kiitta a vizet és kézfejével letörölte ajkait. – Vecchio ott volt a börtönben. Ott volt az Illinois Brókerházban is…

Carlo szigorúan nézett. – Ott volt?

\- Ott volt, igen – erősítette meg Benton. – Egy 1967-es GTO-t vezetett, aminek a rendszáma: WE 761. És most megint ott volt. Mi a véleményed erről?

\- Basszus – dörzsölte az állát Carlo. – Nos, azt hiszem, annyira nem vagyok meglepve. Végül is ő kapott el, én pedig megléptem… az a dolga, hogy megint elkapjon, igaz?

Benton megnyalta, még mindig elviselhetetlenül száraznak tűnő ajkait. – Engem is ő tartóztatott le. Legalábbis ez volt a bűnlajstromra írva.

\- Hmmm – tűnődött Carlo. – Dupla baj… nem csodálom, hogy ennyire személyes ügyet csinált belőle.

\- De van itt más is – köszörülte meg a torkát Benton. – Ő nem Ray Vecchio.

Carlo bámult rá egy ideig, de aztán szemei együttérzéssel teltek meg. – Ben, ebben most nincs igazad. Ő Ray Vecchio, ez biztos.

Benton megint megrázta a fejét, ami ekkor megint zsibongani kezdett. – Nem az.

\- Komolyan… ő az. Biztos vagyok benne.

\- _Nem ő az_ , mondom neked, hogy _nem ő az_. De… - megrezzent a fájdalomra és egy hosszú, mély levegőt vett -, mégis _ő az_ a rendőr, aki kóterba juttatott.

\- Aki a bűnlistád alapján nem más, mint Ray Vecchio – mutatott rá Carlo.

\- Igen – ismerte el.

\- És akire _én_ azt mondom, hogy ő Ray Veccio.

\- De _nem ő az_ – ragaszkodott a véleményéhez Benton és szorosan összeszorította a szemeit. – Istenem, úgy érzem, hogy a fejem mindjárt felrobban…

\- Figyelj, _beszéltél_ vele? – kérdezte Carlo. – _Azonosította_ magát?... Hiszen _azonosítaniuk_ kell magukat…

\- Ő… - a lüktetés csökkent egy kicsit és egy újabb mély levegőt vett. – Azt mondta, hogy a neve… Ray.

\- Rendben – közölte Carlo határozottan. – Ray Vecchio. Láthatod.

\- És mégsem ő az – mormolta Benton.

\- Krisztusom, makacs egy kurafi vagy, nem igaz? – kérdezte Carlo szinte bámulattal a hangjában. – Figyelj, cimbora, megsérült a fejed, igaz? Talán az agyad még nem igazán állt helyre… amitől valójában a frász kerülget, mert ha ilyen vagy egy fejsérüléssel, csak az Úr a megmondhatója, mire vagy képes egészségesen. De egy kicsit lazábban kellene venned a dolgokat. Az emlékezeted nem száz százalékos… perpill még a bátyádra sem emlékszel.

\- Nincs bátyám – mondta határozottan Benton.

\- Hát, azt _mondtad_ , hogy van egy bátyád – ellenkezett Carlo.

\- Lehet, hogy hazudtam.

\- Igen, talán – egyezett bele Carlo.

Benton végigdőlt az ágyon. – Ismerem, de mégsem ismerem. Ő Ray Vecchio, de mégsem Ray Vecchio. Egy ésszerű elme nem gondolhatja egyszerre, hogy „A” és „B” egy és ugyanaz a személy és mégis…  Azt mondta nekem, hogy p-partnerek vagyunk – kezdett el dadogni Benton. – És ez igaz; valamilyen módon i-igaz. De ő küldött börtönbe, ő dugott rácsok mögé. És _ez is_ igaz. „A” és „B” – motyogott Benton, lassan lehunyva szemeit. – „A” és „B”…

Miközben az álom felé sodródott, még érezte, ahogy Carlo lágyan megérinti a homlokát, majd egy könnyű takarót húz fel egészen a mellkasáig.

\---------------------

Fordító megjegyzése: 

*Jöhet Geraldo: A Geraldo egy amerikai show műsor.

**calzone: töltött pizza (nagyon finom és könnyű megcsinálni XD)

 

 

 

**Második rész**

**15\. fejezet**

 

Ray mély levegőt vett, kinyitotta az ajtót és próbálta átverekedni magát a riporterek hadán.

\- Nyomozó, megmagyarázná…

\- Közelebb jutottak már ahhoz, hogy elkapják Robin Hoodot és bandáját?

-…múlt éjjel a Wentworth és Társainál rablás?

\- Az a szóbeszéd, hogy Robin Hood korábban rendőr volt. Meg tudná…

\- Igaz, hogy a tolvajok több, mint négy millió dollárral léptek meg?

\- Hallott a gyűlésről, melyet szombatra terveznek?

Ray megtorpant és élesen a riporterre nézett. – Milyen gyűlés?

A riporter egy WCTV feliratú, bolyhos mikrofont tolt Ray arcába. – Egy ismeretlen csoport – mely a „Chicago legkeresettebb bűnözője” nevet vette fel –, egy sajtóközleményben szombatra gyűlést hirdetett, Robin Hood védelmében…

Ray csak bámult a nőre. – Ó, maga most csak _szarakodik_ velem!

\- Ez a hivatalos közleménye? – kérdezte mosolyogva a nő.

Ray megrázta a fejét és makacsul folytatta az útját a kocsija felé.

Amikor végre odaért csak a riporterek hada és a tizenöt tévés kamera akadályozta meg abban, hogy ne kezdjen el káromkodni és fel-alá ugrálni, mint egy majom, akit bezártak egy Samsonite-ba. Ehelyett vett egy mély lélegzetet és kényszerítette magát arra, hogy nyugodt maradjon.

A GTO-t záptojások borították… befedték az ablakokat, a motorháztetőt, mintha csak egy századnyi óriásmadár döntött volna úgy, hogy egyszerre kell tojniuk. Ráadásul valaki borotvahabbal keresztben az autó szélvédőjére ezt írta: „HAGYJÁK ŐT BÉKÉN”.

A fényképe megjelent a reggeli újság címlapján.

* * *

Welsh feltartotta az újságot. „HAGYJÁK ŐT BÉKÉN”, harsogta a főcím.

\- Van róla fogalma, hogy hányszor kellett átmennem az autómosón? – kérdezte Ray. – Olyan volt, mintha egy kibaszott _omlettet_ kellett volna vezetnem.

Welsh figyelmen kívül hagyta őt és elkezdte felolvasni az újságot. – Chicago lakosai összegyűlnek, hogy támogassák a legújabb helyi hőst: az elragadó tolvajt, aki a gazdagoktól lop, hogy a szegényeknek adhasson. A nagygyűlés szombaton délre van betervezve az Eaglecrest Parkban. Kérésünkre, hogy kommentálja az eseményeket, Ray Vecchio a 27-es körzet nyomozója ezt mondta: - „Maga most csak _sz***dik_ velem!” Welsh ledobta az újságot és mérgesen bámult rá.

\- Rendben, jól van, talán szebben is fogalmazhattam volna – mondta védekezően Ray.

\- Mi lenne, ha hagynánk, hogy a PR-osok beszélgessenek a sajtóval? – kérdezte fáradtan Welsh. – Gyengeelméjűek és beszédképtelenek vagyunk, de jobban örülnék, ha a világ nem tudna erről.

\- Hé! – kiáltott rá Ray. – Egy kis elismerést kérek – _el tudja képzelni_ , hogy mi mindent szerettem volna mondani, mikor megláttam, mit tettek a _kocsimmal_? Majdnem elpattan egy ér a _fejemben_ – mutatott ordítva a feje egy pontjára.

Welsh békülékenyen emelte fel kezeit. – Jól van, jól van. Mit akar kezdeni ezzel a gyűléssel?

\- _Elmegyek_ rá, ezt teszem majd – vágott vissza Ray.

Welsh ránézett. – El akar _menni_?

\- Akár fogadhat is arra, hogy elmegyek. Mert ismerem Frasert – közölte, karjait összefonva a mellkasán. – És ő is el fog menni… mert olyan rohadtul jó állampolgár.

* * *

\- Ki a faszom ez… Pán Péter? – kérdezte Carlo a szája szegletéből.

Benton elmosolyodott, majd gyorsan elfedte tenyerével száját. – Azt hiszem, hogy valójában… Robin Hood lenne. 

Tény azonban, hogy a színpadon álló nő, tényleg Pán Péterre hasonlított inkább a zöld maszkjában és zekéjével, még a hátán lévő nyilak ellenére is.

\- Ma – kiabálta Pán Péter a mikrofonba -, Chicago lakosai eljöttek ide, hogy együtt kiáltsák: Elegünk van! A szolgáltatásainkat csökkentették! A közösségeink ostrom alatt vannak! A szegények, a mozgássérültek, a hátrányos helyzetűek igényeit túl régóta hagyja figyelmen kívül Chicago városa! Soha nem vették még ennyire semmibe a rászorulók szükségleteit – azon kevesek, akik kisajátítják a pénzt és a hatalmat, ami az _embereket_ illeti!  Azok, akikhez fordultunk, mind cserbenhagytak minket! Itt az idő, hogy a saját kezünkbe vegyük a dolgokat! A törvény segítségére nem számíthatunk! A segítség törvényen kívülről jön! Épp azért gyűltünk itt ma össze, hogy elmondhassuk Chicago Rendőrségének, hogy: HAGYJÁK! ŐT! BÉKÉN!

\- Nos, ez igazán nagyon kedves – mondta Benton.

A tömeg egy emberként kezdett el kántálni: HAGYJÁK! ŐT! BÉKÉN! HAGYJÁK! ŐT! BÉKÉN!

Carlo hirtelen megragadta bőrdzsekije ujját és megrángatta. – Ben – suttogta. – Vecchio, három óránál.

Benton körbenézett… és igen, ott volt, a pázsiton kóválygott, tüskés szőke hajával és bőrdzsekijével, amint a tömeget pásztázza. Azután, mintha megérezte volna magán Benton pillantását, Vecchio megfordult és egyenesen ránézett. Benton érezte, ahogy a mellkasa összeszorul, a szíve pedig a torkában kezd el dobogni.

Ray Vecchio. Nem Ray Vecchio. A partnere. Nem a partnere.

Ismerte ezt az embert. Ismerte ezt a férfit. Honnan ismerte ezt a férfit?

\- Ben! – Carlo most már keményen lökdöste. – Fel kell innen szívódnod. Futás!

\- Igen, igazad van – tért magához Benton. – Neked is… futás, Carlo, futás!

* * *

És ott volt – bingo! – igen, ott a gyűlés szélén nézte, ahogy Zöld Lámpa hantázott a színpadon.  Istenem, annyira _másként_ nézett ki, ahogy ott állt fekete bőrdzsekijében – a fenébe is, _jól_ nézett ki, _igazán_ jól nézett ki – boldognak, nyugodtan és olyan lazának, amilyennek Ray még soha nem látta ezelőtt.

Kellett pár pillanat, mire felfogta, hogy a mellette álló férfi, aki kurvára úgy tett, mintha a legjobb barátja vagy mi lenne, nem más, mint Carlo Rohadék Salmonelli. Akkor, ahogy nézte őket, Salmonelli felé fordult… mire Ray gyorsan elfordult és úgy tett, mint aki csak a tömeget nézi.

Fattyú. Mégis kinek képzeli magát az a rohadék? 

Amikor Ray megkockáztatta, hogy Fraser irányába nézzen rájött, hogy felesleges volt törnie magát: Fraser őt nézte, _egyenesen ránézett_ , azzal a fénytelen, elveszett pillantásával, melyet a múltkori éjszakán is látott rajta azon a folyosón. Ray csak mozdulatlanul állt és visszanézett, miközben egészen üresnek érezte magát, olyan teljesen _ismeretlennek_.  Olyan volt, mintha akkor, ha Fraser nem ismeri meg őt, ő igazából _nem létezne_. Talán tényleg nem is _létezett_.

Salmonelli erősen odébb taszította Frasert, olyan arckifejezéssel, melyet Ray nagyon jól ismert. Védelmező volt – mégis milyen jogon védelmezi Salmonelli Frasert? Fraser szórakozottan bólintott és valamit odasúgott Salmonellinek… mire mind a ketten futni kezdtek: Carlo balra, Fraser pedig jobbra.

Ray azonnal Fraser után vetette magát, kerülgetve az embereket, ahogy igyekezett átverekedni magát a parkon. Meglökött egy embert, az orra alatt motyogta, hogy „elnézést, bocsásson meg” – azonban legnagyobb döbbenetére a férfi nem engedte el, hanem a vállainál fogva megragadta és kitartóan az arcába bámult.

\- Hé! – ordított fel a férfi, őt nézve. – Ez _ő_! Ez _Vecchio_!

Raynek nem volt ideje gondolkodni, különben meg kellett volna ijednie – csak odébb taszította a férfit és megpróbált továbbfutni. De akkor mindenfelől kezek ragadták meg, a dzsekijét szaggatták és az arcába sikítoztak: - Hogy mert idejönni! Hogy merészelte idetolni a pofáját?

Akkor elesett, egy csizmás láb keményen a bordái közé rúgott, kezek martak a hajába és csak rángatták és a fájdalomtól könnybe lábadtak a szemei. Egy könyök a szemébe csapott, mire összerezzent és próbálta valahogy védeni az arcát…

…és akkor egy kéz ragadta meg a karját, felrántotta és egy hang, melyet olyan jól ismert, gorombán suttogott: - Ray, gyerünk… fuss!

Valahogy sikerült talpon maradnia és akkor kihúzták a tömegből, a tömeg alól és rohanni kezdett, hogy elszökhessen – homályosan tudatában volt annak, hogy emberek üldözik őket, elég sokan voltak és volt, aki meg akarta ölni őt.

Átrohantak a parkon, ki a járdára, majd a kocsikat kerülgették a Wacker utcán. A dudák harsogtak, a forgalom pedig leállt, mikor húsz-harminc Robin Hood Gyűlésező követte őket az útra. De ez lépésnyi előnyhöz juttatta őket és Fraser maga után húzta egy háztömbnyit, majd átvágott egy utcácskán, azután hirtelen megállt, megpördült és Rayt a derekánál fogva megragadta és berángatta két garázs között egy szűk résbe, végül a salakos téglafalnak lökte őt.

\- Shh! – sziszegte Fraser és Ray szájára nyomta a tenyerét.

Mindketten visszatartották a lélegzetüket, ahogy az összecsődült tömeg ordítva és sikítozva elviharzott mellettük. És akkor végre egyedül maradtak.

Ray megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott, keményen Fraser tenyerének fújva a levegőt, mire a másik levette szájáról a kezét és kissé zavartan lépett hátra.

\- Kösz, Fraser.

Most, hogy a fenyegetés elmúlt, Fraser megint különösen nyugtalan volt vele szemben. Nyelt egyet, félrefordult, majd esetlenül visszanézett rá. – Az… arcod – suttogta hirtelen. – Hatalmas monoklid lesz holnapra. És a dzsekid… - Fraser óvatosan megérintette a dzseki ujját és meghúzta, mire Ray lenézett és látta, hogy a vállánál elszakadt. – Csak a varrásnál… egy tisztességes szabó képes…

\- Fraser – szólalt meg a falnak dőlve Ray –, ezek le akarták tépni a _fejemet_. Kurvára nem érdekel a _dzseki_.

Fraser bágyadtan elmosolyodott, megint félrenézett, de a tekintete szinte rögtön visszatér Ray arcára, mintha nem tudná elszakítani róla. Fraser egy-két pillanatig feszülten nézte, majd megszólalt. – Mondd meg nekem. Te vagy… Kowalski?

Ray egy lélegzetvételnyi ideig csak nézte Frasert majd nevetni kezdett – ordítani támadt kedve!  Úgy érezte, hogy legszívesebben átölelné Frasert és eszméletlenségig szorítaná! És _megtette_ ; szorosan magához ölelte Frasert és még a szuszt is majdnem kipréselte belőle – mert csak így tovább Fraser! Kezdj el minél előbb emlékezni! Az isten verje meg, meg azt is aki ide juttatott. És a francba is, ez a bőrdzseki sokkal puhább volt, mint, ahogy az első ránézésre tűnt.

Pár pillanat múlva Ray visszahúzódott és látta, hogy Fraser érdeklődve néz rá. – Felteszem, hogy ez igen akar lenni.

\- Igen – mondta Ray és vigyorogva, vadul bólogatott. – Ez igen, igen és igen.

\- Stanley Kowalski? – kérdezte Fraser, megbillentve a fejét.

\- Ray Kowalski – javította ki Ray. 

\- És mégis mindenki Vecchiónak hív – mutatott rá Fraser. – Meg tudnád ez magyarázni?

\- Természetesen, én összezavarodott, mountie barátom. Ray Vecchiót _személyesítem_ meg. Olyan okok miatt, melyeket most nem részleteznék, mert nincs jelentőségük.

\- Értem – bólintott lassan Fraser, majd Ray legnagyobb döbbenetére, felemelte az egyik kezét és a feje mellett a falnak támasztotta. – És mégis… én tudom, hogy te Kowalski vagy. Ami miatt máris semmi értelme az egész megszemélyesítésnek. Szóval miért tudom ezt?

\- Mert a _partnerem_ vagy, Fraser – felelte Ray, azon igyekezve, hogy ne nézze Fraser kezét. – Ezt akarom egész idő alatt _elmondani_ neked.

\- Értem – ismételte meg Fraser és hirtelen úgy tűnt, mintha sokkal közelebb lenne és a másik keze… hol a faszban van Fraser másik keze? – A _partnered_ vagyok.

Ray Fraser arcára fókuszált és csak az akaraterejének köszönhette, hogy nem kezdte el kutatni, hol lehet a másik keze. – Így van – próbált határozottnak maradni Ray. – Az vagy.

\- Mégis – mormolta Fraser… és ó, igen, ott volt a másik keze, _pont ott_ , súrolva a derekát, majd lejjebb is végigsimította… bassza meg. – Börtönbe csukattál, nem igaz?

\- Én… uh… - ó krisztus, szentséges krisztus, édes jézus, ez annyira _rossz_ volt. Kivéve, hogy _jó_ _volt_ , kibaszottul, _nagyszerű_ és mintha Fraser most közelebb hajolt volna, közelebb hajolt és megszagolta a haját. – Igen, de…

Akkor Fraser csak megtette és _bassza meg_ … hirtelen Fraser keze _meleg_ lett a derekán; visszaszorította a falhoz és forrón megcsókolta. Teste minden kis idegvégződése lángba borult, mintha valaki beindított volna egy motort és gázt adott volna… és a benne lévő ürességről kiderült, hogy _robbanékony_ és meglepően _gyúlékony._ Ray a hajába markolt, ajkaikat még jobban egymáshoz nyomta, veszettül csókolóztak, miközben igyekeztek, hogy még szorosabban egymáshoz simulhassanak.

Fraser, amilyen hirtelen elkezdte, olyan hirtelen _hagyta abba_ , megszakítva a csókot, elfordította a fejét és kapkodta a levegőt Ray füle mellett. – Ez megmagyarázza – motyogott Fraser érthetetlenül. – Ezt a _részét_ megmagyarázza, de… Ray, hogy _tehetted_ ezt velem?

Ray kinyitotta a száját, hogy megkérdezze: - Mit? _Mit tettem_? – de Fraser egy gyors és kemény csókkal elvágta a kérdezősködést…

…és azután felemelte a térdét és kíméletlenül Ray ágyékába vágta.

Ray összegörnyed, vörös és lila csillagokat látott és mikor végre sikerült kinyitnia a szemét, Frasernek már rég nyoma sem volt. 

 

 

**Második rész**

**16\. fejezet**

Ray hátrarogyott a kanapén, egyik kezével mirelit zöldséget nyomva a szemére, másik kezét védelmezően szorítva ágyékára. Időnként, mint most is, igazán hálás volt a kihangosítható telefonért.

\- Szóval megmentette az életem, utána meg szétrúgta a mogyoróim – mondta Welshnek. -  Ami, ha jobban belegondolok, bájos metaforája egész kapcsolatunknak.

Welsh elég bádoghangúnak hallatszott a telefonon keresztül. – Nos, akkor sikerült olyan közel kerülnie hozzá, hogy beszélhessenek?

\- Ó, igen, igazán közel kerültünk egymáshoz. – Ray úgy gondolta, hogy inkább nem említi a csókolózást; ez az egész ügy már a csókolózós rész nélkül is elég bonyolult volt. – A jó hír… emlékszik arra, hogy engem Kowalskinak hívnak. A rossz hír pedig, hogy arról még mindig fogalma sincs, hogy _ő kicsoda_.

\- Én nem nagyon látom, hogy hol itt a jó hír, nyomozó – Welsh hangja metsző volt. – Azt mondja nekem, hogy Benton Fraser, aki jelenleg a chicagói alvilág számos tagjának puszipajtása, tudja, hogy maga Kowalski és nem Vecchio? Mi történik, ha _elmondja_ valakinek? Vecchiót _megölhetik_ emiatt.

\- Ó, bassza meg – hanyatlott hátra Ray feje. – Erre nem gondoltam.

Welsh hosszan felsóhajtott. – Figyeljen ide, ez kezd egyre rosszabb lenni. Tudom, hogy itt Fraserről van szó… és természetesen nem akarjuk, hogy Fraser közrendőrnek bármi baja essen. De itt mások is megsérülhetnek, nyomozó… magát is megölhette volna és én igazán nem tudom, kockáztathatom-e az igazi Ray Vecchio életét. Ha záros határidőn belül nem tudja behozni Frasert, akkor másokat is be kell avatnom a dologba. Nyilvánosságra kell majd hoznunk, hogy Robin Hood nem más, mint Benton Fraser, egy renegát kanadai mountie, meg kell adnunk a személyleírását…

\- Ezt nem teheti – nyögött fel Ray. – Bármilyen másik rendőr elől… Fraser elmenekül és le fogják lőni!

\- Tudom – felelte nyugodtan Welsh. – De Ray… de ez az, amit mi _szoktunk tenni_. Azt mondjuk: „Itt a Chicagói Rendőrség! Állj vagy lövök!”; és ha nem állnak meg, lövünk. Azt mondogattuk magunknak, hogy Fraser nem igazi bűnöző, de most pontosan úgy viselkedik, mintha az _lenne_.

\- Hadnagy, én elkapom… _esküszöm_ , hogy elkapom. Csak még egy kis _időre_ van szükségem. És az emlékei is előtörhetnek… ha ma emlékszik arra, hogy én Kowalski vagyok, akkor talán holnap arra is emlékezni fog, hogy ő _Fraser_.

\- Bízom abban, hogy igaza van. Mert odakint már lassan olyan a helyzet, mintha a kibaszott Francia Forradalom kezdődne. Épp egy nagyobb lakossági lázadás határán állunk – és a kormányzó, a polgármester, a rendőrfőnök és minden egyes vállalat vezérigazgatója tudni akarja, hogy a fenébe nem sikerült még _elfognunk_ ezt a fickót. – Egy mély levegő után folytatta. – Azt javaslom, hogy készítse fel magát arra, hogy az ügy végén mind a ketten ki leszünk rúgva. Az egyetlen kérdés, hogy akkor vajon Fraser élni fog, vagy _halott_ lesz?

* * *

Benton felrángatta vékony, fekete bőrkesztyűjét, majd megfogta a fülhallgatót és a fülébe dugta. Mellette Carlo kétszer is ellenőrizte a nejlonkábelek állapotát, amelyekkel az épületet akarták megmászni. – Biztos, hogy jól vagy annyira, hogy ezt végigcsináld? – kérdezte Carlo.

\- Ó, igen. Jól vagyok… mint hal a vízben. És a mai betörés egyszerű lesz… és a végeredmény fantasztikus, akár tízmillió dollár is lehet.

Carlo bólintott és odafordult, hogy segítsen Bentonnak beállítani azt a bőr mászóhámot, amit fekete ruhája felett hordott.  – És mi lesz, ha Vecchio megjelenik?

\- Ó, valószínűleg itt lesz – felelt Benton, előrehajolva megnézte a haját a falitükörben. -  Úgy látszik, valami rejtélyes pontossággal látja előre a lépéseimet. Feltételezem, hogy nagyon jól kell ismernie… talán jobban is ismer, mint én magamat ebben a percben.

Carlo megrökönyödve nézett ár. – Az meg hogy _lehet_?

Benton egy-két percig nézte magát a tükörben, majd mély levegőt vett és Carlo felé fordult. – Úgy gondolom, el kell mondanom neked; jogod van ahhoz, hogy tudd.  Az a gyanúm, hogy Ray Vecchio és közöttem… bizalmas viszony volt… a múltban.

\- Bizalmas? – ismételte Carlo halk, megdöbbent hangon. – Te és _Vecchio_? Te és egy _zsaru_?

\- Igen, határozottan úgy tűnik – felelt Benton félrenézve.

\- Hát… nocsak… - dőlt Carlo meglepetten a fésülködő asztalnak. – Hűha! Viszony egy _zsaruval_ … tökös fickó vagy, Benton, azt el kell ismerni.

Benton felsóhajtott. – Nos, igen… azt gondolom, hogy ez igazából nagy gond. Az életünk annyival egyszerűbb lenne, ha nem a szeszélyes… vágyaink irányítanának.

Carlo hirtelen nagyon idegesnek tűnt. – Te csak vigyázz magadra, jó? Emlékezz arra, mit mond Dante: „Intesi ch'a cosi fatto tormento enno dannati i peccator carnali, che la ragion sommettono al talento.”

Benton lehunyt szemmel bólintott. – „…olyanra áramolna/ e büntetés, ki vétkezik a húsban és kéjt keres...” *

\- Pontosan – mondta Carlo határozottan. – Nagyszerűen csináltad eddig, Ben… ne most szúrd el.

* * *

Ray halkan sétálgatott a Thomas Adams Egyesített Vállalat sötét irodáiban… most biztos, hogy _elkapja_ Frasert, ez alkalommal megvolt a tökéletes terve. Korábban személyesen Thomas Adamsszal beszélt és azt mondta neki, hogy egy névtelen hívást kaptak arról, hogy a T.A.E.V. a következő fogás Robin Hood listáján. Adams minden készpénzt és műtárgyat elvitetett az épületből és Raynek adta az épület mesterkulcsának másolatát. Úgyhogy Ray szépen körbejárt, ellenőrizte, hogy minden ajtó be van zárva, bereteszelve, a biztonsági rendszerek élesek és kurvára betörő biztosak…

…egyetlen ajtót kivéve, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy Fraser használni fogja. Mert, ahogy Frasert ismeri, ezt kell tennie, ha Fraser még mindig Fraser, még akkor is, ha ő most egy bűnöző lángész, meg minden. Ezt az ajtót Ray _bezárta_ , de nem _reteszelte_ be és a felső sarokvasra egy nagyon vékony drótot tett.

Pár percenként visszaosont, hogy lássa a drót eltört-e vagy bármilyen különbség látható-e. És akkor, kettő harmincötkor Ray észrevette, hogy a drót elszakadt, ami kettő harminckor még egészben volt.

Hölgyeim és Uraim, Elvis belépett az épületbe.

Ray bezárta és elreteszelte az ajtót, majd a fegyverét elővéve a brókerház kereskedelmi szintjére loholt, ahol a fő széf volt. Igyekezett visszatartani a lélegzetét és halkan mozogni az üres teremben, mert a padló kőből volt, a plafon pedig 9 méter magasan volt és minden kurvára visszhangzott. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy milyen lehet ez a hely, mikor tele van veszettül hadonászó brókerekkel, akik ordítoznak és kiáltoznak, hogy: „Veszek! Eladok! Most!” De most minden számítógép monitorja sötét volt, az összes kereskedés szünetel, míg pár óra múlva újra ki nem nyit a tőzsde.

A széf csak állt ott, hatalmasan és csendesen. Senki nem volt mellette, még a közelében sem… és Ray közelebb sétált, hogy megvizsgálja azokat a vékony drótokat melyeket az kerek acélzár köré tekert.

Semmi. Hozzá sem értek a széfhez.

Hirtelen egyetlen magányos reflektorfény jelent meg a semmiből, és olyan egy méteres körben ölelte körül Rayt… mintha csak egy sztár lenne, aki épp kijött a színpadra vagy valaki, akit idegen lények próbálnak elrabolni. Ray felkapta a karját, hogy védje a szemét és felkiáltott egyenesen a mennyezet felé: - Mi a fasz?

Úgy 6 méter magasságban, egy háromszor három méteres négyzetben hirtelen éles fény villant… bassza meg, egy _fülke_ volt ott, a magasban egy _fülke_ a falba vágva. Ray felsandított és meglátta az éles fényben fürdő ablakban, a sötét ruhába álló Frasert. Egy konzol mögött állt, fülén profi headsettel… és mikor Ray felnézett, Fraser felemelte a jobb kezét és integetett neki.

Ray dühösen előrébb ment néhány lépést és a fülkére fogta a fegyvert. Az éles reflektorfény végig követte őt a szobán keresztül. – Jobban teszed, ha felemeled a kezed, ha látsz engem – ordított fel Ray –, különben lelőlek!

Fraser erre a homlokát ráncolta, majd előrehajolt és megpöckölt egy kapcsolót. Ray összerezzent a hangrendszer begerjedésének hangjára, majd Fraser egy króm mikrofonba szólt, ami a konzolból állt ki. – Nagyon sajnálom, hogy herén rúgtalak, Ray. – A hangja mindenhonnan szólt a hangszóróknak köszönhetően. – Rendes körülmények között nem tenném, de a mostani körülmények között…

\- Fogalmad sincs a körülményekről! – ordított fel neki Ray. – _Szart_ se tudsz! Hát nem érted?  Te! Elvesztetted! Az emlékeidet!

\- Igen, tudom – felelt Fraser, tökéletesen nyugodt hangon. – De ez nagyon sebezhetővé tesz az olyan emberekkel szemben, akik hazudni próbálnak nekem. Meg kell értened, hogy gyanakvással kell fogadnom minden új embert és minden új információhoz kétkedéssel kell hozzáállnom...

\- Fraser, én a _partnered_ vagyok! – mondta neki Ray, amiről már az az érzése, hogy legalább ötvenhetedszer elmondta neki; vajon mikor fog ez a fontos információ megragadni Fraser makacs mountie fejében? – _Ismersz_ engem! Nem vagyok új ember!

 - Igen, ezt is tudom – felelt lágyan Fraser. – Emlékszem rád, Ray – szinte az első pillanattól kezdve _emlékszem_. Emlékeztem a nevedre, mikor felébredtem a kórházban. Emlékeztem az arcodra, mikor először megláttalak a börtönben. Emlékeztem a hangodra, mikor először megszólaltál. – Fraser feszülten nézett le rá és Ray úgy érezte, hogy az a pillantás odaszögezi a padlóhoz. – Emlékeztem az _érzéseimre_ , Ray. Nem hiszem… hogy valaha is el tudnálak téged felejteni.

Ray hatalmasat nyelt, miközben úgy érezte, hogy teljesen elveszett. – Um… izé… uh… - Az agya üres volt: hirtelen fogalma sem volt arról, mit kellene mondania vagy tennie.

\- De egyszer már letartóztattál – mondta Fraser, hangja zord volt az érzéseitől. – És azt hiszem, hogy újra megtennéd, ha lehetőséged lenne rá. Mert te rendőr vagy és ilyen a természeted.

Ray eltette a fegyverét a tokjába. – Fraser, _te is_ rendőr vagy, érted? Ez egy félreértés. Én nem tartóztattalak le és te nem voltál igazi rab. Te csak _beépültél_ oda…

\- Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy _te_ épültél be – tiltakozott Fraser.

\- _Beépültem_ – vágott vissza Ray.

Fraser mereven nézett rá az üvegen keresztül. – És _én is_ beépültem, igaz?

\- IGEN! A neved Benton Fraser és egy kanadai mountie vagy…

Fraser felhúzta a szemöldökét. – Hogy _mi vagyok_?

-…és összekötő tiszt vagy a chicagói rendőrségen! És a partnerem is vagy! És a börtönbe beépültél! Fejbe vágtak és...

\- Szerfelett valószerűtlennek tartom ezt az egészet – motyogott Fraser a mikrofonba.

\- Nos, igen, az! – kiabálta, karjait a levegőbe lökve. – Ez _teljességgel_ valószerűtlen! De istenre esküszöm, ez a színtiszta _igazság_!

Fraser lassan rázni kezdte a fejét. – Azt mondod, hogy kanadai vagyok. Egyáltalán _nem érzem_ magam kanadainak.

Ray érezte, hogy az elkeseredettsége egyre jobban nő. – Mit értesz azon… kanadainak _érezni_? Hogyan kell _kanadainak_ érezned magad?

\- Nem tudom – felelte Fraser rosszallóan nézve. – De nem gondolod, hogy tudnám, ha az _vagyok_?

\- Kétségtelenül nem! – kiáltott a fülke felé.

Fraser keresztbefont karokkal, átható pillantással nézett le rá. – Ez az egész történet egy nagy baromságnak tűnik, Ray.

Ray visszanézett rá. – Miért, azt könnyebben elhiszed, hogy te egy bankrabló vagy, akinek viszonya van egy zsaruval?!

Fraser elgondolkozva megdöntötte a fejét. – Éppenséggel, igen.

\- Csodás! – csapott a levegőbe Ray. – Nézd, Fraser… ha visszajössz velem, tisztázhatjuk ezt a nagy katyvaszt és folytathatjuk az életünket. Ha nem jössz vissza, egy másik rendőr simán _megölhet_ téged, érted? Én itt próbálom megmenteni az _életed_! Mert én… mert mi…

\- Mert partnerek vagyunk – motyogott Fraser. – Egy duett.

\- _Kérlek_ , Fraser! – könyörgött Ray. – Kérlek, _hallgass_ meg!

\- Azt kívánom, bárcsak más körülmények között találkoztunk volna, Ray – szólalt meg halkan. – Sokkal könnyebbé tette volna ezt a kapcsolatot.

Hirtelen kialudt a fény a fülkénben és a reflektorfény is eltűnt, Ray pedig ott maradt a sötétbe bámulva. Dühösen pislogott, hogy a szeme hozzászokjon a sötétséghez és rohanni kezdett, abban reménykedve, hogy valahol a lépcsők alján el tudja csípni Frasert. Minden ajtót bezártak, minden bejáratot elreteszeltek, Elvisnek kurvára nem volt esélye arra, hogy elhagyja az épületet…

… meg egy nagy büdös frászt. Ray megcsúszva fékezett le az egyik nyitott ajtó előtt, amin keresztül a hűs éjszakai levegő szabadon simogatta a bőrét. Előkapta a pisztolyát és kirontott, majdnem nekirohanva a fekete portásnak, aki épp az utcán sepregetett.

\- Maga nyitott ki ezt az ajtót?

A portás kényelmesen felnézett. – Igen, miért? Össze kell idekint sepregetnem.

Ray végigmérte az utcát, ami tökéletesen tiszta volt. – Látott itt valakit?

A portás vigyorogva bólintott. – Igen. Robin Hoodot.

Ray tátott szájjal pördült felé. – Maga látta Robin Hoodot?

A portás megint bólintott. Igen. Én nyitottam ki neki az ajtót. Kiengedtem. – Lehajolva, leakasztott az övéről egy nagy karikát a kulcsokkal és megcsörgette őket.

\- Miért? - nyöszörgött Ray, majdnem a falnak zuhanva. – Miért _tett_ ilyet?

\- Nos, - vágott bele a portás a seprűjére támaszkodva. – Főleg amiatt, hogy már majd’ ötven éve itt dolgozom és az a szemét Thomas Adams… még a nevemre sem emlékszik. És félévente új autót vesz a segge alá, míg én? Annyi béremelést kapok csak, hogy éhen ne haljak.

Ray felsóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét. – Miért nem alapítanak szakszervezetet?

\- Azon vagyunk – jött a komoly felelet. – De közben? Nagyon bízom benne, hogy Robin Hood mindent ellopott, ami csak a keze ügyébe került.

\-----------------------

Fordító megjegyzése: 

 

###  * Részlet, Dante: Isteni színjáték c. művéből, egész pontosan az _Ötödik_ _ének_ ből, melynek alcíme: A Szerelem halottjai

 

 

**Második rész**

**17\. fejezet**

Welsh tenyerével dörzsölte az arcát. – Úgy rémlik, mintha azt mondta volna, hogy Adams kiürítette a széfeket.

Ray, Welsh irodájának kanapéján feküd, háttal a főnökének, magzati pózba gömbölyödve. – Azt tette, igen – mormolta. – Fraser a széf _közelében_ sem volt. Helyette feltörte a T.A.E.V. számítógépes rendszerét és szépen átutalt tízmillió dollárt egy névtelen svájci bankszámlára. Svájcból, Oroszországba… onnan Kubába… onnan Görögországba… és onnan pedig az ördög tudja hova…. A pénz egyszerűen _felszívódott_ …

\- Ray, van egy elég rossz hírem – szólalt meg Welsh halkan. – Telefonált a polgármester. Ma reggeltől, hivatalosan ez már nem a maga ügye.

\- Ez nagyszerű hír – motyogott válaszul a kanapé díszpárnáiba. – Ez a legcsodálatosabb hír, amit _valaha_ is hallottam...

\- A polgármester úgy véli, mivel Fraser már majdnem harmincmilliót lopott el…

-…huszonhétmillió-háromszázötvenezer…

-… az eredményeink az várható legjobbtól jócskán a béka segge alatt vannak.

Ray a feje alá tette a karját. -… nos ebben tökéletesen _igaza_ van…

\- Ráadásul – folytatta Welsh mogorván – azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy függesszem fel magát…

-… persze… miért ne?

-…míg a Belső Ellenőrzés le nem folytatja a maga elleni nyomozást. Az a sejtésük – tette hozzá sóhajtva -, hogy maga többet tudhat Robin Hoodról, mint amennyit elmond.

Ray a hátára fordult. – A listámat ugye nem akarja odaadni nekik?

Welsh élesen nézett rá. – _Milyen_ listát?

\- Jó – felelt Ray sóhajtva. – Jó.

\- Szóval mi a terve? – kérdezte hirtelen Welsh. – Most, hogy ilyen sok szabadidő szakadt a nyakába?

\- Nincs tervem, uram. Elfogytak a tervek. Tervtelen vagyok. – Ray hatalmasat sóhajtott, még jobban elnyúlt a kanapén, karjait pedig lelógatta, hogy a karfa mellett himbálózzanak. – Ma reggel paradicsommal dobálták össze a kocsimat. Tudja, ha ez így folytatódik, soha többé nem kell élelmiszert vennem.

\- Ma éjjel Frasernek a Luhrman Csoportot kell kirabolnia – mutatott rá Welsh. – Amennyiben tartja magát a listájához.

\- Tegye csak – felelt Ray, majd felült és lábait a padlóra tette. – Engem már nem érdekel. Én most hazamegyek és vagy huszonhét órán keresztül aludni fogok.

* * *

Először azt gondolta, csupán álmodott. Megfordult és homályos szemmel hunyorgott a sötétségben az ablakra és hallgatta, ahogy egy fa súrlódik másik fához. A tolóablak… a tolóablak lassan felcsúszott… és egy feketébe öltözött láb átsiklott a párkány fölött…

Ray felült, a szemüvege után tapogatózott, majd a kibaszott pisztolya után… de hirtelen a fekete árnyék átszáguldott a szobán és máris rajta volt, megragadta a csuklóinál fogva és hátralökve kényszerítette vissza az ágyba.

\- Shh! – pisszegett Fraser. – Csak _én_ vagyok!

\- _Tudom_ , hogy te vagy! – suttogott vissza mérgesen Ray. – Hány olyan bűnöző lángész van, aki az éjszaka közepén képes betörni hozzám?

Úgy látszott, hogy Fraser komolyan elgondolkozik a kérdésen: - Nem tudom. De nagyon remélem, hogy nem túl sok.

Ray a szemét forgatta. – Nem kell aggódnod, pillanatnyilag te vagy az egyetlen.

\- Nos, ezt jó tudni – felelte, miközben megfogta Ray bal karját, felrántotta és hátracsavarta.

\- Áú! Hé! – kiáltott fel Ray. – Ez fáj! – A nyakát nyújtogatta és figyelte, ahogy a másik a bal karját a feje felett az ágy fejtámlájához kötözi. – Mi a francot _művelsz_?

Fraser tudomást sem vett a kérdésről, helyette inkább megragadta Ray jobb kezét is és azt is a feje felé rántotta. – Hiányoltalak ma este – mondta bizonytalanul, szorosabbra húzva a vékony nejlonkötelet.

\- Igen, hát, tudod, nekem is van életem– felelt Ray kihívóan.

\- Lááátom – jött a felelet, majd visszaült és körbenézett a hálószobában. – Szép ez a hely.

Ray felsóhajtott. – Jártál már itt, Fraser.

\- Nem emlékszem. – Felkelt és körbenézett a szobában. Észrevette az éjjeliszekrényen Ray fegyverét, amit felvett, kiürítette a tárat majd visszatette. Azután eltűnt a nappaliban.

Ray kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy megpróbálja kiszabadítani magát; őrült módon rángatta a kötelet, hogy kiszabadíthassa a kezeit. – Mi a francot _művelsz_ odakint? – ordított fel.

\- Nagyon ellenedre lenne – kiáltott vissza Fraser a nappaliból -, ha elvennék egy szeletet ebből a maradék pizzából?

\- Hát persze! – ordított fel, a fogait csikorgatva és a karját rángatta. – Rendben! Szolgáld csak ki magad! Találsz hot-dogot a műanyag dobozban és zsemlét a kenyértartóban.  - Istenverte csomók… minél jobban küzdött annál szorosabbnak tűntek.

Fraser hangját hallotta: - Mikoriak?

Mi? Még van képe válogatni?! – Múlt csütörtöki, még semmi bajuk!

\- Te kérsz valamit?

\- Nem – felelt Ray, végre feladva és hagyta, hogy karjai kinyújtva maradjanak a feje felett. – Én majd ellógok itt magamnak.

Fraser visszajött két hot-doggal és egy pohár tejjel. – Teljesen biztos, hogy nem kérsz semmit?

\- Nem, jól vagyok. Hogy sikerült a Luhrman buli?

Fraser leült az ágy végébe és enni kezdett. – Kiválóan – mondta teli szájjal. – Négy millió és egy kis apró.

\- Gratulálok.

\- Kösz. Ezek tényleg finom hot-dogok.

\- Boldog vagyok, hogy ennyire élvezed őket.

\- Legközelebb majd veszek valamit idefelé jövet… talán sütit – ajánlotta Fraser.

\- Nem lesz legközelebb – közölte Ray. – Elvették tőlem az ügyet.

Fraser második hot-dogja megállt a szája előtt. – Ó?

\- Ja. Elvették a jelvényem és fel vagyok függesztve – magyarázott Ray. – Úgy tűnik, azt gondolják, hogy nem végeztem valami jó munkát az elkapásoddal.

\- Hah – válaszolt Fraser, folytatva az evést. – Nos, ők sem lesznek jobbak. Emiatt nem jöttél el ma este?

\- Részben, igen. Meg eléggé ki vagyok ütve. – Ray figyelte, ahogy Fraser végez a második hot-doggal, majd leöblíti a pohár tejjel.

\- Azért remélem, hogy nem leszel beteg – mondta Fraser felállva. – Lógj itt még egy kicsit.

Fraser eltűnt az ajtóban és Ray felsóhajtott, ahogy meghallotta, amint a konyhai mosogatónál Fraser elmossa a tányért és a poharat.

Amikor visszajött, Rayhez közelebb ült le. – Mégis mit jelent, hogy ez már nem a te ügyed? – kérdezte. –Azt, hogy már nem fogsz  mindenhova követni?

\- Eh, valószínűleg továbbra is ezt fogom tenni – felelt Ray sóhajtva. – Amíg valaki meg nem öl vagy el nem kap téged.

\- Nem fognak el, Ray – válaszolt Fraser gyengéden. – És nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy továbbra is látni foglak. Tényleg nagyon hiányoltalak ma este.

Ray érezte, hogy a szíve egyre vadabbul kezd verni. – Fraser, valamit el kell mondanom neked. Mi nem úgy vagyunk partnerek, ahogy te azt gondolod.

\- Ó? – emelte fel a kezét Fraser és finoman Ray mellkasára tette, mire a férfi hirtelen levegő után kapott. – Nehezen tudom elhinni.

\- Ez az igazság – bizonygatta Ray. Édes Krisztus, Fraser megmozdította a kezét, épphogy súrolva az oldalát, de ő máris kőkemény lett. – Mi… soha nem jutottunk ilyen messzire.

\- Oh – Fraser előrehajolva arcát Ray arcához simította; Ray pedig fojtottan felnyögött. – Nos – húzódott vissza kicsit Fraser, majd édes, nedves csíkot húzott nyelvével a füléig. – Ez egy olyan hiba, amit most helyrehozunk.

Fraser Ray szájára hajolt, aki felsóhajtva viszonozta a csókot, miközben érezte, ahogy Fraser keze végigsimít felemelt karjain, majd visszafelé a testén is végigsuhan az érintése. Az érintéstől megremegett a vágytól – és Frasernek igaza volt, Frasernek mindig igaza van; hatalmas hiba volt, hogy ezt sosem tették korábban.

Fraser megszakította a csókot és Ray arca mellett suttogott. – Csak rád tudok gondolni. Lassan megőrülök ettől.

Ray hatalmasat nyelt és lehunyta a szemeit. – Már amúgy is őrült vagy, Fraser. Én talán egy picit rásegítettem.

Fraser ajkai végigsimogatták Ray arcát egészen a füléig. – Akarlak téged, nagyon, nagyon akarlak téged.

\- Uh – zihált Ray. Igen. Nem. Rossz ötlet. – Igen, jól van.

Fraser felemelte a fejét és feszülten nézett rá. – Akarlak… de nem fogom hagyni, hogy megint börtönbe juttass, Ray.

Ray fészkelődött alatta; érezte, hogy kezd egyre jobban kétségbeesni. – Én… jól van! – nyöszörögte. – Jól van! Nem foglak!

Fraser felnyúlt és gyengéden körbefogta Ray kikötözött csuklóit. – Ezért így kell most folytatnunk, amíg ki nem ötlünk valami más megoldást.

\- Igen. Rendben! Bármit! – megint nekifeszült a nejlonköteleknek; ha ki tudna szabadulni, akkor megragadhatná Frasert és végre _nekikezdhetnének_!

Fraser bólintott, gyorsan megszabadult fekete bőrdzsekijétől és a fején áthúzta a pólóját. – Fogd fel úgy, hogy ez egyfajta biztonságos szex – javasolta.

\- Fogalmam sincs milyen kézikönyveket _olvasol_ – vágott vissza Ray izgatottan – de azt hiszem, hogy odavagyok értük.

Fraser lerugdosta a bakancsát, majd letolta a nadrágját az alsóval együtt… és máris Ray lábain ült lovagló ülésben. – Gyere – nyögött fel Ray. – Igyekezz már! Fraser megfogta Ray ujjatlan pólóját és a fején keresztül teljesen felhúzta összekötött csuklójáig, ahol hagyta, hogy a póló gallérral lefelé lógjon. Utána Fraser keze máris bokszerének derekán volt, és erekcióján és lábain keresztül azt is lehúzta.

Ray kifordította a csuklóit, hogy megfoghassa a köteleket, majd szorosan beléjük kapaszkodott. Fraser elhelyezkedett Ray testén, ajkaival a másik vesszejére vetette magát és szopni kezdte. Az alatta lévő férfi becsukta a szemeit és próbált a _lélegzésre_ koncentrálni, mert Fraser szája nedves és forró és lágyan _nyöszörgött_ … szopott és  nyöszörgött a farka körül, mintha az egész világon ez lenne a legkedvesebb dolog, amit tehetne.

Szopni és bankot rabolni. Fraser a börtön óta eszméletlenül megváltozott.

Kivéve... Ray mély levegőt vett és kinyitotta a szemét. Lenézett saját sápadt és kinyújtott testén és figyelte, ahogy Fraser feje ütemesen mozog rajta, miközben édesen és gyöngéden leszopja. És ez nem olyan dolog volt, amit egy fejre mért ütéssel meg lehetne magyarázni. A pokolba is, hiszen addig lehetne _ütni_ a fejét, míg bele nem _pusztul_ … és akkor sem tudnád arra kényszeríteni, hogy leszopjon valakit akit nem akar; vagy nem lenne ilyen jó benne, ha nem tudná, hogyan kell csinálni. Talán összezavarhatod valakinek a fejét, de nem lehetsz képes valakit teljesen _átváltozatni_ … és Fraser lehet akármilyen bűnöző lángész, akkor is elmossa az edényeket evés után.

Tehát Fraser... Frasernek olyan adottságai voltak, melyek jól jöttek… nos, bankrablás és szopás közben.

Ray összeszorította az ujjait, hogy újra megpróbáljon kiszabadulni a fogságból: meg akarta érinteni Frasert, ujjaival mélyen a másik hajába akart túrni. Hangosan zihálva az egyetlen olyan módon tartott kapcsolatot Fraserrel, ahogy most tudott: suttogott neki. – Fraser ez jó, ez nagyon jó. _Szeretem_ ezt, én csak… szeretem… _oh_ …   Azután már tényleg nem volt képes sem lélegezni, sem beszélni, mert keményen Fraser szájába élvezett… kiadva magából minden _feszültséget_ és _rettegést_ ; _reményt_ és _szükséget_ , mindent ami valaha is megfogalmazódott benne és magába zárt.

Fraser gyengéden szívogatta őt, míg az utóremegés lassan lecsitult benne, majd arcát Ray hasához simította. Ray szorosan összezárta a szemeit és fogait összeszorítva lágyan nyöszörgött… a rohadt életbe, annyira szerette volna, hogy a kibaszott _kezei_ szabadok legyenek, annyira meg akarta érinteni Benton Frasert, hogy az már _fájt_.

És akkor kinyitotta a szemét, mert Fraser megint felnyögött, egyenesen a hasára fújva a belélegzett forró levegőt. Lenézett a testén és látta, hogy Fraser szinte köré csavarodott, belékapaszkodott és lassan ringott, az alkarja megfeszült… Fraser szorosan öleli őt és maszturbál.

\- Ó… - vett egy mély levegőt Ray, képtelenül arra, hogy elszakítsa a tekintetét a látványról. Ebből a szögből ugyan nehezen lehetett bármit is kivenni, de a mozgás… ez a mozgás _félreérthetetlen_ volt. – Fraser… neked nem kell… úgy értem, ha szeretnéd… _megkefélhetsz_ engem… -  hirtelen Fraser hatalmasat sóhajtott és hevesen megremegett. Ray olyan erősen szorította ökölbe a kezeit, hogy körmei a tenyerébe vájtak. Magához akarta ölelni Frasert az orgazmusa alatt, ehelyett itt volt csapdában, kezeivel a fejtámlához kötözve és _baromira_ nem tehet semmit.

\- Az isten szerelmére – motyogott Fraser felemelve a fejét. – Legközelebb _figyelmeztess_ mielőtt ilyet mondasz nekem.

\- Ja, hát legközelebb oldozz el! – vágott vissza Ray, nyomatékosan rángatva a köteleket. – Nagyon is szeretem az irányításom alatt tartani az ilyen játékokat.

Fraser megfordult és kinézett az ablakon… odakint az ég már kezdett szürkülni és lassan világosodott. – El kell tűnnöm innen, mielőtt még valaki észrevesz…

\- Fraser, ne! – esedezett Ray. – Maradj! Maradj itt és aludj velem és holnap majd kiagyalunk valamit…

Fraser felült, a bőre haloványnak tűnt a reggeli fényben. – Ray, nem tehetem. Te is tudod, miért nem tehetem.

Ray hevesen felé rúgott, de Fraser fürgén odébb ugrott. – Nem vagy _bűnöző_! _Zsaru_ vagy!  A _társam_ vagy! – Fraser a fürdőszobába ment és Ray hallotta, ahogy a csobogó vízzel megmosakszik. – Fraser az isten szerelmére, _hallgass már meg_! – ordított Ray. – Te egy kanadai mountie vagy! A börtönbe csak beépültél! Ott pedig fejbe vágtak! Fraser teljesen meztelenül megjelent a fürdő ajtajában és Ray egy ragyogó pillanatig a legtökéletesebb látványban gyönyörködhetett, mielőtt a másik lekapcsolta a lámpát. Ray csalódottságában a fejtámlához ütögette a fejét, amikor hirtelen eszébe jutott egy másik ötlet. – Fraser! Tegyél meg egy szívességet… nézd meg az íróasztalt.

Fraser gyorsan öltözött, fejét átdugta a fekete pólója nyakán és megkérdezte: - Az asztalt?

\- Az asztalt, igen. Nézd meg a legfelső fiókot. Ott. – Összekötözött kezekkel nem volt valami könnyű, de valahogy sikerült a fiók felé mutogatnia.

\- Jól van – egyezett bele Fraser, miközben felhúzta a bakancsát. Felállt, az asztalhoz sétált ezzel Ray látómezejéből kikerülve, aki hallotta, ahogy kihúzza a fiókot.

\- Fényképek vannak ott! – kiabált Ray. – Legalább egy képnek kell lennie rólunk… megkeresnéd azt a kibaszott képet?

\- Ez egy kissé merész volt tőlünk nem? – kérdezte Fraser. – Hogy közösen fényképeztek le minket?

\- Nem, ez _nem_ volt merészség, Fraser… _ebben_ nem volt semmi merészség, mert _rendőrök_ vagyunk és _partnerek_ ; ez egy tény, melyet mindenki tud ezen a világon, kivéve _téged_.

\- Megtaláltam – jelentette ki Fraser és visszalökte a fiókot. Lassan visszasétált a szobán keresztül, furcsállva tanulmányozta a fényképet közben.

\- Most már _látod_? – érdeklődött Ray. – Nézz magadra. Nézd meg, _mi van rajtad._

\- Igen, látom – felelte Fraser, bár egyáltalán nem tűnt boldognak ettől. – Ez egy kicsit harsány, nem? – kérdezte felnézve Rayre.

\- Igen, _elég_ harsány, de ezt hordod minden egyes _nap_.

\- Még a kalapot is? – rezzent össze kissé Fraser.

\- Igen, minden nap – és amennyire megkötözve csak tudott, bólogatott. – Tudom, hogy elég megrázó dolog lehet ilyen későn tanulni a saját életedről, Fraser… de Te Egy Kanadai Mountie vagy.

\- Vagy – tette hozzá egy pillanattal később Fraser – az is lehet, hogy csak egy bizarr jelmezbálon voltunk. – A földről felkapta fekete bőrdzsekijét, belebújt, a képet pedig a zsebébe csúsztatta. – Legalábbis nagyon reménykedem benne.

\- Én. Utállak. Téged. – felelte Ray. – Igazán, igazán utállak téged. Olyan  nagyon utállak, hogy a szótáramban az utál szón kívül nincs is más. Egy igazi utálatforrás vagyok. _Utálathegy_ vagyok. Fraser, érzed, hogy utállak téged… ahogy az utálatom hullámai felég úsznak a szobán keresztül?

Fraser megtorpant, miközben egyik lába már az ablakpárkányon volt és olyan ragyogó mosolyt villantott rá, hogy Ray teljesen elgyengült tőle. – Nem, Ray. Nem hiszem, hogy így érzel. Nem hiszem, hogy tényleg utálsz – ezzel Fraser a zsebébe nyúlt, valamit kihúzott és így szólt: - Kapd el, Ray!

Ray kitárta a tenyerét és valahogy sikerült elkapnia a felé repülő kést.

 

 

 

**Második rész**

**18\. fejezet**

\- Hol a pokolban van? – morgott a telefonba Welsh. – Úgy rémlik, hogy 9-re beszéltünk meg találkozót.

\- Sajnálom – ordított Ray, bekapcsolva a GTO szirénáját. – Egy cseppet lekötöttek.

\- Fraser bandája éjjel kirámolta a Luhrman Csoportot – vágott bele Welsh.

\- Igen tudom – szólt közbe Ray. – Négy millió és egy kis apró.

\- Igen, így van – felelt Welsh, hangjában döbbenettel és egy csipetnyi gyankvással. – Honnan tudja?

\- Jók az értesüléseim – válaszolt Ray. – Úgyhogy valami olyat mondjon, amit _nem tudok._

\- Jól van, rendben – talán nem tudja, hogy egy fickó magát körözi mindenfelé. Csak ma kora hajnalban vagy tíz üzenetet hagyott. Azt mondta, maga nem vette fel az otthoni telefonját.

Ray zavartan ficergett az ülésen. – A telefon valahogy kihúzódott a falból az éjszaka. Ki ez a fickó és mit akart?

\- Azt mondta, Sammynek hívják és, hogy maga majd tudja, miről van szó.

Ray kicsit megszédülhetett, mert a következő dolog, amit észrevett, hogy veszettül nyomja a féket, csikorogva megáll és előtte az útkereszteződésben egy taxi áll – bassza meg, átment a piroson! A fülébe Welsh ordibált. – Vecchio! Vecchio! Ott van?

\- Itt vagyok, itt vagyok! Egy pillanat! – kiabált vissza. Körülötte mindenfelől dudáltak rá, míg kihajtott az útkereszteződésből és leparkolt a túlsó oldalon. – Hadnagy, figyeljen rám… az a pasas… _Sammy_ … nagy valószínűséggel azért hívott, hogy elmondja, valaki meg akarja öletni Frasert.

\- _Megöletni_? – hitetlenkedett Welsh. – Úgy érti… _bérgyilkos_?

\- Igen – válaszolt Ray az ablakon keresztül bámulva a semmibe. – Talán Vito. Vito keresett valakit, hogy kivégezze Frasert… és _bassza_ meg, valószínűleg _talált_ is.

* * *

\- Hé, késtél – mondta Carlo, az órájára pillantva, mikor Benton belépett az ajtón. – Nem szoktál késni.

\- Sajnálom – felelt Benton sietve, a táskáját a kanapéra dobva, kabátját pedig felakasztva. – Elaludtam, azután pedig még valaminek utána kellett néznem…

\- Semmi gond – emelte fel kezét Carlo. – Addig, míg jól vagy.

\- Tökéletesen jól vagyok – Benton kipattintotta bőrhátizsákja csatját és elővette a Középnyugati Telemarketing tervrajzát. – Csak annyi történt, hogy a Hiltonban nagyon vastagok a sötétítő függönyök, emiatt nem lehet megítélni, hogy milyen világos van odakint, emiatt az időt sem lehet kitalálni, főleg, ha valaki hozzászokott, hogy…

\- Srácok, láttátok már? – jelent meg az ajtóban Pietro, arcán széles vigyorral, kezében pedig a Chicago Tirbune egy példányával, melyet felemelt, hogy jól látható legyen a címsor, amin összesen ennyi volt látható: 31.450.000. – Azt írják, lehet, hogy felszerelnek egy digitális számlálót – tette hozzá Pietro és csak úgy sugárzott. – Valahol a belvárosban. Valami olyasmit, mint az a számláló, amelyik az ország adósságát mutatja, csak ezen a lopott pénzt lehetne nyomon követni...

\- Remek, teljesen megkönnyebbültem, hogy valaki számon tartja – motyogott Vito a falnak támaszkodva. – Mivel én valahogy csak harmincöt lepedőt láttam belőle...

\- Ó, ugyan már, Vito! – szólt közbe Kicsi Ricky. – Az emberek _szeretnek_ minket! Ha bemegyek egy klubba vagy bárhova, a mandrók _kalapot emelnek_ előttem… soha életemben nem tisztelt még ennyire senki. És azt is el kell ismerned, hogy soha nem volt még ilyen könnyű a munkánk, mint most. Az emberek _segít’nek_ nekünk… olyan, mintha azt _szeretnék_ , hogy megússzuk…

\- Pontosan – közölte Ben, miközben kiterítette az alaprajzot a kártyaasztalon. – Soha ne dolgozzatok az elemek ellenek; ha csak lehetséges inkább használjátok ki a természet erőit, hogy nektek dolgozzon. És az emberek… a közvélemény… hatalmas erő, talán még a szélnél és víznél is hatalmasabb.

Vito Carlóra nézett. – Már megint azt a Zen faszságot csinálja. Gyűlölöm a Zen faszságot.

\- Ma este – kezdett bele Benton, rágyújtva egy cigarettára -, egy aprócska látogatással fizetünk a Középnyugati Telemarketingnek.

\- Helyes – suttogta Pietro. – Utálom azokat a köcsögöket.

\- Nem különösebben _jó_ célpont – magyarázta Benton, slukkolva egyet – valamivel több, mint három millió… de, ahogy azt te is mondtad – tette hozzá, Pietróra nézve – ők aztán tényleg nagy rohadékok, nem igaz?

Pietrónak összeszűkült a szeme. – Igen, teljesen.

\- Akkor rendben – Benton visszatette a szájába a cigarettát és összedörgölte a két tenyerét. – Szokás szerint, te fogsz vezetni, Ricky. Vito, rád szükségem lesz...

Vito félrenézett. – Nem tudok ma este menni.

Mindenki rápillantott, majd Bentonra, várva, hogyan fog erre reagálni. Benton, csak nyugodtan felnézett. – Ó?

\- Igen. Találkozóm lesz – felelt Vito kihívóan. – Magánügyben kell találkoznom egy pasassal.

Benton elgondolkodva félredöntötte a fejét és beleszívott a cigarettájába. – Hm. Jól van akkor. Ebben az esetben… Pietro, megkérlek, hogy segíts Carlónak kiiktatni a biztonsági rendszert. Attól félek, hogy ez kétemberes munka lesz.

\- Természetesen, főnök – biccentett Pietro.

\- Itt vannak a műszaki leírások – adott át Benton egy köteg dokumentumot. – A biztonsági rendszer kikapcsolása után, a belső lépcsőház elektronikus zárjai ki fognak nyílni. Ez amúgy a tűzbiztonsági szabályok teljes megszegése – tette hozzá Benton, szórakozottan félreseperve egy tincset a homlokából. – De végül is, ez a vállalat legjelentéktelenebb bűne. Ha az ajtók egyszer nyitva vannak, akkor felrohanok a harmadik emeletre, feltöröm a széfet és máris birtokba veszem a három milliót. És, ha minden jól megy, teszek egy gyors kerülőt a központi számítógépterembe és megnézem, hogy ki tudom-e törölni a telefonszám adatbankjukat és tönkrevágni az automatikus hívórendszerüket.

\- Ámen – motyogott Pietro. – Úgy legyen.

\- Ezután lemegyek a lépcsőn a főbejárthoz… ekkor ti hárman már a kocsiban kell, hogy várjatok. Ha minden a tervek szerint megy, és semmi okom azt gondolni, hogy nem így lesz, szeretnék majd egy pillanatra megállni a Chicagói Hajléktalanokért Egyesület központi irodájánál. Minden teljesen világos?

\- Igen, teljesen – felelt Kicsi Ricky és elmosolyodott.

* * *

Ray bement a csemegeboltba és a pénztárhoz lépett. – Hali, Sammyt keresem… látta Sammyt ma már?

A pénztárosnő összehúzott szemöldökkel rázta a fejét. – Nem, ma még nem jött be.

\- Basszus – mormolta Ray. – Jól van… nézze… ha kapcsolatba lépne magával, mondja már meg neki, hogy a haverja, Ray kereste. Mondja meg neki, hogy _Ray szereti a Hyundait_ … megteszi?

A nő komolyan bólintott. – Megteszem. _Ray szereti a Hyundait_ – ismételte meg, megütögetve az orrát.

* * *

Pontosan éjjel háromnegyed háromkor a Középnyugati Telemarketing épületének ajtóin, az apró piros lámpák zöldre váltottak. Benton elmosolyodott, megragadta a kilincset, belökte az ajtót… és már rohant is fel a lépcsőn.

A második emelet, csak úgy zsibongott az élettől és Benton egy pillanatra megállt, hogy belehallgasson a fecsegő hangokba és a sok telefoncsörgésbe. A telemarketingesek sosem alszanak… a gonosz sosem pihen. Benton felsóhajtott és egy emelettel feljebb szaladt.

A harmadik emeleten, ahol a vezetőségi irodák helyezkedtek el, minden sötét és csendes volt… persze, hiszen nincs olyan _igazgató_ , aki hajnal háromkor dolgozik. A sötétben Benton a széfhez osont. Ennek a modellnek a zárját, nagyon nehéz kézzel feltörni, ezért gyorsan pár miniatűr robbanószert tett a széf gyengébb pontjaira, lebukott egy asztal mögé, majd lenyomta a detonátort.

Egy Bang! és egy kis füst mellett az ajtó kinyílt. Benton kesztyűs kezeivel félrelökte a széf forró, fém ajtaját, majd benyúlt és az ott lévő pénzkötegeket bedobálta a táskájába. Mikor végzett, végigment a folyosón a központi számítógép teremig, felkapcsolta a villanyt és munkához látott.

 

* * *

Ray szaladt a Középnyugati Telemarketing B lépcsőházában, és szinte berobbant a harmadik emeletre, ahol megvadulva kereste Frasert. Végigrohant a folyosón, teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva a még mindig füstölgő széfet, mikor észrevette az egyik teremből kiszűrődő fényeket.

Ray az ajtóhoz rohant és kivágta. – Fraser… - kezdte.

Fraser még csak fel sem nézett a monitorról; ujjai csak úgy repültek a billentyűzet felett, míg a képernyőn a TÖRLÉS, TÖRLÉS, TÖRLÉS villogott. – Jó estét, Ray, örülök, hogy eljöttél.

\- Benton Fraser, letartóztatom, egy tucat olyan dolog miatt, amelyekbe most igazán nincs időm belemenni – mondta Ray, levegő után kapkodva.

Erre végre felfigyelt Fraser és Rayre nézett. – Azt hittem, hogy fel vagy függesztve.

\- Állampolgári kötelességem letartóztatni téged – vágott vissza Ray. – Velem _kell_ jönnöd, és _most azonnal_ kell velem jönnöd… az életed a tét!

Fraser hirtelen talpra ugrott és óvatosan figyelte Rayt. – Nem tudom, hogy ez miféle zsaru-zsargon, de…

\- Vito Salmonelli elrendelte a kivégzésed – ordított fel Ray. – Vito! Téged! _Holtan_! Akar! Látni!

Fraser elkezdett hátrálni. – Ez hazugság. Sosem tenné ezt velem. Olyanok vagyunk, mint egy _család_ …

\- Nem vagytok egy család, Fraser! Olyan ember vagy, akit meg akar _öletni_!

\- Ray ez méltóságodon aluli. Gonosz dolog, hogy meg akarod ingatni a bizalmam a társaimmal szemben…

\- Vito _nem_ a társad! – ordította Ray és saját magára mutatott. – _Én_ vagyok a társad!

\- Őrizkedj az embertől, ki viszályt szít – suttogta Benton, még mindig hátrálva. – „Seminator di scandelo e di scisma…”

\- Fraser, _szeretlek_ – lépett határozottan közelebb. – _Segíteni_ próbálok rajtad…

\- Tudtam, hogy ez a kapcsolat nem fog működni – felelte Fraser, szomorúan rázva a fejét. – Két külön világból vagyunk, te és én…

\- Nem, Fraser, mi két különböző _országból_ vagyunk – feleselt Ray. – És jelenleg olyan, mintha két különböző _bolygóról_ lennénk…

\- Mit gondolsz egy tanácsadás segítene? – vágott közbe Fraser. – Mert én hajlandó lennék megpróbálni. – Hirtelen nekilódult, elrohant Ray mellett, ki az ajtón, át a folyosón egészen a központi lépcsőházig.

Ray közvetlenül mögötte szaladt, olyan gyorsan, hogy úgy érezte, a tüdeje mindjárt kiszakad a helyéről… és akkor, közvetlenül a lépcső tetején sikerült annyira kinyúlnia, hogy meg tudta ragadni Fraser kabátját. Fraser megtántorodott, elveszítette az _egyensúlyát_ és erősen Raynek ütközött… és ettől ő is elveszítette az egyensúlyát, így mind a ketten botladozva és gurulva zuhanni kezdtek le a hatalmas, kacskaringós díszes lépcsőkön.

\- Menjetek! – ordított fel Fraser. – Most! Menjetek nélkülem! – egy pillanatra Ray azt hitte, hogy Fraser _neki_ kiabál, de aztán rájött, hogy csak a bandájának ordítja a parancsokat, a mikrofonján keresztül. Fraser a két emelettel lejjebbi lépcsőfordulóban négykézláb próbált távolabb kerülni Raytől és egyidejűleg a többieknek parancsolni.

Ray pont akkor nyúlt ki és ragadta meg Fraser bokáját, mikor az épp nekilódult volna. Ray kinyúlt a másik kezével is, belecsimpaszkodott Fraserbe, aki megpróbált odébb húzódni és lábra állni. És akkor egyszerre megcsúsztak – bum! bum! bum! – és legurultak még egy emeletet. Végül Ray valahogy átgurult Fraseren, aki aztán felé került, majd rajta landolt és az előtér padlójához szorította.

\- Mássz le rólam – kiáltott fel Ray.

\- Rendben – egyezett bele Fraser, és talpra ugorva, már rohant is az üvegajtó felé, mely az utcára nyílt. Ray egy nagyot nyögve feltápászkodott és utána vetette magát… Fraser viszont, pont ekkor rohant ki az utcára, ahol egy fekete, sötétített üvegű luxusautó gördült az épület elé és nagyokat csikorogva lefékezett előtte.

A sötétített üvegű ablak suhogva lecsúszott.

Ray kilökte az ajtót és pont akkor ragadta meg és lökte a járdára Frasert, mikor a géppuska felkerepelt. A golyók elsüvítettek felettük és az üvegajtóba csapódtak, mely ettől milliónyi darabkára robbant szét. Ray, Fraserbe kapaszkodva, vele együtt gurult az autó felé, abban reménykedve, hogy így kikerülnek a tűzvonalból, majd felült, két kezével markolva a fegyverét. Az autó tolatott, lefékezett, majd újra feléjük indult… és ekkor Ray felállt és kilőtte az egész tárat a szélvédőre.

A fekete autó elszáguldott mellettük, össze-vissza kanyarogva az úton.

\- Fraser – szólalt meg Ray és megfordult, hogy ránézze… de Fraser akkor már csak egy fekete pontnak tűnt, ahogy egyre távolodva rohant az utcán. Ray a fegyvertartóba lökte a kiürült pisztolyt és az utca túloldalán álló GTO-jához rohant. Felberregett a motor, és a járdaszegély mellől kilőve elindult, miközben felkapcsolta a fényszórót... és ott… elől!... ki tudta venni Fraser alakját, amint átvágott az üres utcán, majd bevetette magát a parkba.

Ray pillanatnyi habozás nélkül megtekerte a kormányt és a GTO a járdára felszökkenve robogott egyenesen a parkba.  Fraser a válla felett visszanézett, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal a gyep felé futott… és Ray oda is követte, a kerék ugyan csúszott a nedves füvön, de még pont eléggé tapadt. A fényszórót folyamatosan Fraseren tartotta és látta, hogy a férfi egyenesen a kerítés felé rohan, mely elválasztotta a parkot a Michigan Avenue-tól… és egyetlen ugrással átvetette magát rajta, mint egy világbajnok gátfutó.

Ray a fogait összeszorítva gázt adott… a GTO _áttört_ a kerítésen, csak úgy repültek mindenfelé a deszkák, míg aztán kissé megdőlve érkezett a Michigan Avenue-ra.

Kibaszott, őrült mountie, még csak el sem vétette a lépést! – bár Ray azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy ez meg fog változni, amikor a cigaretta hatása meg fog mutatkozni. Közben Fraser szinte repült az utcán, majd egy hirtelen bal kanyar után felrohant a Szent András templom lépcsőjén.

Ray csikorogva lefékezett a templom előtt, majd Fraser után felrohant a kőlépcsőkön. Mindkét kezére szükség volt, hogy be tudja lökni a nehéz faajtót… odabent a templom sötét és hűvös volt. Mindenfelé gyertyák lobogtak, melyekben imádság és odaadás égett.

Ray mélyet lélegzett és körbenézett – mi a fene? – Fraser _menedéket_ keresett vagy mi? Óvatosan körbesétált a falak mentén, benézett a sötét padsorok közé, és próbálta kitalálni… hova a fenébe… bújhatott el Fraser. A templom dél felőli oldalánál különféle szentek szobrai sorakoztak… hátborzongató dolgokat téve: egy asszony tányérján szemeket tartott, egy másik nő mintha rohamot kapott volna, egy fickó, aki csupa vér volt és nyilak álltak ki a testéből. Az egész jelenettől kirázta Rayt a hideg, már gyerekkorában is hidegrázása volt ezektől… bár, ahogy belegondolt, egy díszegyenruhás mountie, nyíllal a fejében, mint Steve Martin pont ideillene ezek közé a srácok közé.

Nyikorogva kinyílt hirtelen a háta mögött egy ajtó, mire Ray megpördült… de nem Fraser volt, csak egy újabb pingvin. – Üdvözlöm – mosolygott rá melegen a nővér. – Segíthetek valamiben?

\- Ó, nem – hebegte Ray. – Nos, mégis. Nyomozó vagyok és az a gyanúm, hogy egy körözött bűnöző van az önök templomában. Nem látott senkit, nővér?

A nővér megrázta a fejét és úgy mosolygott, mintha a férfi kissé együgyű lenne. – Sajnálom nyomozó… nem hiszem, hogy segíthetek.

\- Rendbe’ nővér – sóhajtott Ray. – Mindenesetre köszönöm. – Az apáca, még mindig mosolyogva kikísérte az ajtón.

Ray lehangoltan sétált le a kocsijáig, majd megtorpanva visszanézett a templomra, mely szilárdan magasodott a sötét éjszaka ég felé. Megrántotta az ajtót, beült és ráadta a gyújtást.

A GTO felmordult, de nem indult el, inkább teljesen elhalkult és leállt. Ray zavartan nézett egy pillanatig a kormányra, majd újra elfordította a kulcsot. – Rrrr-rrr-rrr – és abszolút semmi.

A kormányra csapott, majd felnyitotta a motorháztetőt és kiszállt, hogy ellenőrizze a motort. _Az összes gyújtógyertya hiányzott_. Ray gyanakvóan felnézett… és a parókia ajtaja mögött, egy tucatnyi rossz lelkiismeretű apáca hirtelen félrenézett és dúdolni kezdett.

\- Ó, az isten szerelmére – szólalt meg Ray fáradtan. – Tartsák meg… _tartsák_ meg a gyertyákat. Csak könyörgöm, ne _énekeljenek_.

 

 

 

**Második rész**

**19\. fejezet**

 

 

\- Mondd, hogy nem igaz – követelte Benton, pisztolyával egyenesen Vito mellkasára célozva. – _Mondd_!

Vito veszettül izzadva és hatalmasat nyelve, a magasba emelte a kezeit. – Nem igaz!

\- Hazudsz – válaszolt Benton. – Hazug, áruló és alapjában is egy rossz ember vagy. És én, nem szeretlek.

\- Uhhh, ööö… - Vito Carlóra, Pietróra és Kicsi Rickyre nézett. – Ugyan már, srácok! Segítsetek! – Azonban ők csak hűvösen néztek rá, mire Vito hirtelen megfordult és megragadta a kilincset.

\- Ott állj meg – szólalt meg Benton nyugodtan – vagy lövök.

Vito megdermedt és áthatóan nézett vissza Bentonra. – Nem fogsz lelőni.

\- Talán mégis lelő téged – szólt közbe Kicsi Ricky.

\- Csak Semmi Erőszak Uraság? – horkantott fel Vito. – Ő nem gyilkos.

\- Nem azt mondta, hogy _megöl_ téged, Vito – szólalt meg halkan Carlo. – Azt mondta, hogy _meglő_ téged. Figyelj jobban.

Vito visszafordult, majd lekicsinylően végignézett Fraseren. – Akkor most lelősz?

\- Nem – felelt Benton, de azután elmosolyodott. – Más terveim vannak veled. Te, barátom, Robin Hood legújabb, jótékony adománya leszel.

 

* * *

 

\- Amikor az autódat apácák vágják haza, akkor rá kell döbbenned, hogy az életed valamikor rettenetesen, szörnyen elcseszted – tűnődött Ray, Welsh irodájának plafonját tanulmányozva. – Úgy értem… _igazán_. Ezt már lehet mélypontnak nevezni, nem igaz?

Welsh megdörgölte az állát. – Igen, nos… nagyon úgy hangzik.

\- Úgy értem, ha az ember már apácákkal kénytelen harcolni, akkor jobban teszi, ha elássa magát. Erről beszélek. Ugyanakkor, szeretem ezt a pamlagot – tette hozzá Ray, fészkelődve. – Nagyon kényelmes. Mit gondol, a terápia is ilyen lehet?

Welsh nagyot sóhajtva a karjára támasztotta a fejét. – Miért, csak nem elmegy végre egy terápiára?

\- Fraser úgy hiszi, tanácsadásra kellene mennünk. Hogy kezdjünk valamit, a minket elválasztó világnézeti különbségekkel.

Nyílt az ajtó és fülig érő vigyorral az arcán, Frannie dugta be a fejét. – Hé, Ray. Gyere ki, ezt látnod kell!

\- Ne most, Frannie – nyögött fel, arcát eltakarva Ray. – Épp igyekszem rájönni, hol csesztem el az életem. Ez eltarthat egy ideig.

\- Ezt komolyan _imádni_ fogod. – Frannie átvágott a szobán, megragadta Ray karját és kisebb huzavona után Ray hagyta magát felhúzni a kanapéról. – Ön is, hadnagy – tette hozzá a nő, Rayt maga elé lökve. – Ezt imádni fogják!

Frannie keresztülráncigálta az őrsön, át az előcsarnokon, ki az ajtón az utcára. Odakint a már megszokott riporterhad tömörült – azonban furcsa módon, most mind valamit körbeálltak az épületnek háttal bámulva…

Bassza meg, az _autó_. Mi a francot csináltak a kocsijával, _ez alkalommal_?

Ray lerázta magáról Frannie kezét és próbált átvágni a riportereken, miközben attól rettegett, hogy mit fog látni, amikor átér. Már látta a fényes fekete lökhárítót… egy lábat… és…

Ray megállt és csak bámult a vakuk villanásainak kereszttüzében.

Vito Salmonelli, összekötözött lábbakkal, kezekkel és leragasztott szájjal a kocsihoz volt rögzítve. Testét széles, rózsaszín szalaggal tekerték körbe, mely a feje búbján egy hatalmas masniban végződött. Ray, döbbenetében néhány lépést előre botladozott, míg szemei majd kiugrottak a helyükről… amikor észrevett egy kicsi, aranyszínű kártyát a szalagra tűzve, melyen ezüstösen csillogott a felirat: „Neked”.

Leszakította a kártyát a szalagról és felnyitotta. „Kedves, Ray,” – olvasta – „Nagyon szépen köszönöm.”

 

* * *

 

\- Természetesen, uram – mondta Welsh a telefonba. – Igen, uram. Igen, természetesen. Amilyen gyorsan csak el tudunk készülni a papírokkal… - Welsh elhallgatott, kifújta a levegőt és feszülten figyelt. Ray, aki az asztal szélén ült, még onnan is hallotta az ordibálást. – Igen, természetesen, uram – felelt Welsh. – Természetesen. Amilyen hamar csak lehet – lecsapta a telefont a helyére és felsóhajtott.

\- Mennyi időnk van? – kérdezte Ray aggódva.

\- Holnap reggelig – válaszolt Welsh, a homlokát törölgetve. – Éppen hogy csak. Most bezárattam Vitót, senkivel sem beszélhet, azonban reggel itt lesznek a Szövetségiek, akik biztos, hogy beszélni akarnak vele. És, ha ez megtörténik? Akkor ennyi, vége a dalnak.

\- Vito beszél, igaz? – harapott az ajkába Ray.

\- Vito beszél, énekel, táncol és fuvolázik – felelt Welsh elkeseredetten. – Annyira _gyűlöli_ Frasert; de annyira, hogy alig bírja kivárni, hogy az egész világ megtudja, ki is az a Robin Hood. És, ha egyszer Fraser neve napvilágra kerül…

\- Baszhatja. És ez minket is tönkretesz.

Welsh az arcát dörzsölve bólintott. – Ha legalább mi tudnánk elkapni… akkor talán nem tűnnénk _totális_ idiótáknak. Mondhatnánk azt, hogy volt egy tervünk, amivel igyekeztünk megóvni az őrsöt…

-…és a várost – sóhajtott Ray.

-…és a kanadai nemzetet egy indokolatlan szégyenkezéstől – fejezte be Welsh, bánatosan bólintva. – Pontosan.

\- Nos… még mindig van egy lövésünk – kezdte Ray, a fejét vakarva. – Ma a Beatrice & Pierce következik, ha Fraser hozza a formáját… már pedig eddig egyszer sem változtatott. Talán itt az ideje, hogy bevessük a csapatokat… egy tucatnyi rendőr állhatna készenlétben és, amikor az épülethez ér, körbevennék és szoros hálót…

\- Ó, igen, remek… és nézzük végig, ahogy megint kijátszik minket – gúnyolódott Welsh. – Nagyszerű, Vecchio, _fantasztikus_ ötlet… gyerünk, hívjunk meg egy tucatnyi nézőt, hogy láthassák, amint Fraser egérutat nyer. Hé, még jobb, ha rögtön a _médiát_ is hívjuk...

\- Kell, hogy legyen megoldás – motyogott Ray. – _Lennie kell_ valamilyen módnak, amivel _nem tud_ minket kijátszani…

\- Ray – szólalt meg Welsh halkan. – Megpróbáltuk. Próbáltuk, próbáltuk és _próbáltuk_ , oké? Ne értse félre, amit mondok, mert tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy maga jó zsaru, az egyik legjobb…

\- De nem hiszi, hogy el tudom kapni – mosolyodott el halványan Ray.

\- Nem, Ray, sajnálom… de nem hiszem, hogy képes rá. Nem hiszem, hogy _bárki_ képes rá… Fraser egyszerűen túl jó.

Ray, legyőzötten felemelte a két kezét, majd hagyta, hogy visszahulljanak farmerral borított combjára. – Rendben, igaza van – állt fel és megragadta a székről a dzsekijét. – Feladom, vesztettem, megszívtam. Ő győzött.

\- Sajnálom, Ray – mormolta Welsh.

\- Igen, én is – Ray kinyitotta az ajtót, pár pillanatig csak nézett a semmibe, majd újra bevágta az ajtót. – Azt leszámítva, hogy egy idióta vagyok – mondta hirtelen, megpördülve a tengelye körül. – Egy kapitális barom!  A pokolba is, ez az utolsó ügyem, hadnagy… de azután felmondok, mert még az élethez is túl hülye vagyok…

\- Ne legyen ilyen kemény magával – rázta a fejét Welsh.

-…de mielőtt megtenném ezt, még becibálom Benton Fraser seggét ebbe az irodába. – Ray az asztalhoz sétált és az rátenyerelt. – Mert _én_ lehet, hogy képtelen vagyok elkapni Benton Frasert, de a pokolba is, abban teljesen biztos vagyok, hogy ki _tudja megtenni_.

 

* * *

 

Benton a szájához húzta a mikrofont és beleszólt: - Carlo, mennyi van még a visszaszámlálásból?

Csak gyengén hallotta Carlo hangját a fülében. – Hm, körülbelül 30 másodperc… 15… 10… oh, a _francba_ , te kibaszott _barom_!...

Benton a homlokát ráncolva megragadta a headsetet. – Carlo? Carlo, jól vagy? CARLO!

\- Hé, tudod ezek a headsetek igazán faszák. Értem már, miért szeretitek ennyire. Tisztára, mint a Star Trekben.

Benton, ledöbbenve lépett hátrébb a széftől. -…Ray?

\- Az egyetlen – felelt Ray. – Tény, hogy nem az igazi, de ez most úgyis mellékes. A lényeg, hogy elkaptam az embereid… Carlo, Pietro és Kicsi Ricky megbilincselve hűsölnek a furgon rakterében. Amúgy a furgon is nagyon szép.

\- Ray – szólalt meg mérgesen Benton a lépcsőház felé tartva. – Nem teheted. Nem akarhatod ezt tenni velem…

\- Fraser, tényleg sajnálom… de megteszem, tényleg megteszem. Miért nem jössz ide és veszel búcsút a kis barátaidtól. Elég jól elvagyunk itten a garázsba’, cigarettázva… ó, csak én, mivel az ő szájuk le van ragasztva… 

Benton belökte a lépcsőház ajtaját és leszáguldott a garázsba. – Neked adtam Vitót – suttogott Benton. – Neked adtam Vitót, Ray… de te ennél többet szeretnél, igaz? Ezt _torkosságnak_ hívják, Ray… nem hallottad még, hogy ajándék gengszternek, ne nézd a fogát? Dante azt mondja…

\- Dante a pokol harmadik körébe* teszi a torkosokat… igen tudom, otthon játszottam a játékkal.

Benton végre elérte a garázst és a piros fémajtó előtt megállt, hogy a tokból elővegye és leellenőrizze a fegyverét. – Jobban tennéd, ha vigyáznál, Ray. Tudod, hogy még mindig lelőhetlek.

\- Ó, tényleg? Nos, én meg visszalőhetek… nyá-nyá-nyá.

Benton a pisztolyt maga előtt tartva gyorsan belökte a mélygarázs ajtaját és belépett. Nem találta meg rögtön a fekete furgont – mivel a garázsban még rengeteg autó állt – ezért óvatosan osont el mellettük. – Nem hiszem, hogy megtennéd, Ray – mormolta, lassan megkerülve egy Volkswagent.

\- De figyelj csak, _megtehetném_. Sosem tudhatod, nem igaz? Hiszen egyszer már mondtam neked. Akitől a legkevésbé várnád, mindig…

Benton megtorpant, fejét oldalra hajtva hallgatózott, majd az autók között a szemközti falnál álló fekete furgon felé kezdett el lopakodni. – Mennyire igaz. Ez kitűnő tanács, Ray. – Ahogy közelebb ért, meglátta Ray GTO-ját, ami a sor túlsó végén parkolt. A francba. Az egész az ő hibája… _emlékeztetnie_ kellett volna a többieket Rayre, _figyelmeztetni_ , hogy figyeljék a kocsiját. De ő ehelyett ment, és hagyta, hogy a szenvedély elvegye az eszét…

\- Persze, hogy kitűnő tanács – mondta Ray a fülébe. – Én mindig jó tanácsokat adok neked, de te kibaszottul nem _hallgatsz_ rám soha, igaz?

Benton a furgon mögé került és tompa puffanásokat hallott, ahogy barátai – dob-dob-dob – küzdenek odabent. Vett egy mély levegőt és a pisztollyal célozva a vezető oldala felé fordult.

Ray, Ricky headsetjével a fején, a furgon oldalának dőlve nyugodtan cigarettázott. – Jó estét, Fraser. Örülök, hogy eljöttél.

Benton gyanakvóan nézett rá. – Hol a pisztolyod? Úgy rémlik, azt mondtad, hogy lelősz engem.

Ray mélyet szívott a cigarettából és elmosolyodott. – Nem, én azt mondtam, hogy _talán_ lelőlek. Kérlek, figyelj jobban.

Fegyverével még mindig Rayre célozva, Benton egyre közelebb húzódott a vezető felőli ajtóhoz. – Á, értem. Nos, akkor, nagyon köszönöm, hogy ennyire vigyáztál a barátaimra. Azt hiszem, mi akkor most mennénk is…

Ray lassan megrázta a fejét. – Ki van zárva, Fraser… nem engedhetem meg, hogy ezt tedd.

Benton egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a szemét. – Fegyverem van, Ray és akár használni is kész vagyok. – Előrenyúlt és kinyitotta az ajtót. – Mégis, mi a terved? Hogy akarsz megállítani?

\- Én _nem tudlak_ megállítani, Fraser. Beletelt pár hétbe, mire erre rájöttem, mert nem vagyok egy lángész. De ismerek valakit, aki _meg fog_ állítani téged… vagy belehal a próbálkozásba. – És akkor legnagyobb meglepetésére, Ray elfordult tőle és átkiabált a garázson: - MOST, DIEF! UTÁNA!

 

* * *

 

Ray Diefenbakert figyelte, aki kiugrott a GTO ablakán, majd boldogan Fraser felé ugrándozott. Fraser egy pillanatig megfagyva figyelte, amint a farkas felé vetette magát… majd bevágódott a furgon vezetőülésére és becsapta az ajtót. Dief a levegőbe ugrott, a határtalan elragadtatástól ádázul csaholt és mancsával az ajtót kaparta. Fraser gyújtást adott, majd a kerekek sikítása mellett, hátramenetbe kapcsolt, gázt adott… és elszáguldott a parkolóból.

Diefenbaker ugatva, azonnal utána vetette magát… Ray pedig beugrott a GTO-ba, és a gumik szinte égtek, ahogy ő is Diefenbaker nyomába kihajtott a garázsból az utcára. A nyomkövető, amit Dief nyakörvére szerelt időközönként szép tiszta jelet adott – pity! pity! pity! – és Ray megragadta a rendőrségi adó-vevőt.  – Minden szabad egységnek, minden egységnek, itt Raymond Vecchio nyomozó a 27-es körzetből. Robin Hoodot üldözöm. Jelenleg egy 1997-es fekete Hyundai furgont vezet, a rendszáma pedig: C84-VW7! C, mint Charlie -nyolc-négy, V, mint Victor és W, mint… kibaszottul nem tudom mi és hét!  Jelenleg délnek tart a State Streeten… és kérem, legyenek óvatosak: egy kutya üldözi, aki _velünk van_!

 

* * *

 

"… és ezek a kellemes hangok a blues nagyszerű klarinétosától Fuzzy Hamptontól szóltak. Maradjanak velünk, mert a K104-en hallhatják a jazz legjobb  előadóit. Csak lazuljanak el, dőljenek hátra és… szent szar, most kaptuk a hírt: Robin Hoodot a State Streeten dél felé üldözi egy hatalmas kutya és tizenöt rendőrautó…

 

* * *

 

-… és most élőben kapcsoljuk a WCTV helikopterét… Jack, velünk vagy?

\- Itt vagyok, Susan, és emberek! Ez aztán a hajsza! Még fel sem kelt a nap, de ez nem tűnik fel, mert most Chicago városa fényben úszik. Legalább tíz rendőrségi helikopter köröz itt… és Robin Hood _még mindig_ száguld, a kutya _még mindig_ a nyomában van, mögötte pedig egy fekete, hatvanas évekbeli masszív autó, amit körülbelül harminc rendőrautó követ…

 

* * *

 

-… szinte sorfal van az út mentén. Az emberek székeket és takarókat hoznak és járdán reggeliznek. Igazi fesztiválhangulat van itt. Chris, Chicagóban olyan rabló-pandúr bemutató zajlik, mint még sehol és most mindenki benne akar lenni a mókában! Jó pár ember transzparenseket és táblákat lenget. Látom is, mi van az egyikre írva „Menj, Robin Hood!”, egy másikra pedig „Hagyjátok Őt Békén!”… és ó-ó, az egyik pedig azt mondja „Vegyél feleségül!” Nos, _ez_ a fiatal hölgy aztán tudja, mit akar!...

 

* * *

 

-… velünk van Marsha Taylor, a „Chicago Legkeresettebb Bűnözője” csoport tagja, mely teljes mértékben támogatja Robin Hoodot. Mi szél hozta ide, ilyen kora hajnali órán, ezen a szép keddi napon?

\- Úgy gondolom, nagyon fontos, hogy Chicago minden lakosa eljöjjön és támogassa azt a férfit, aki néhány hét alatt többet tett a városért, mint a legtöbb választott képviselőnk _éveken_ át...

 

* * *

 

\- Jól van, elkaptuk, elkaptuk, elkaptuk! – kiabált Ray a rendőrségi rádióba. – Balra fordult! 

\- Nem igazán látom, hogy elkaptuk volna, Vecchio! – üvöltött vissza Welsh. – Én csak annyit látok, hogy az egész chicagói rendőrség hasztalan üldözi több millió ember szeme láttára!

\- Nem, nem… mondom magának! Várja csak ki! Csak várja ki!

 

* * *

 

-… egy pillanat, a furgon szemmel láthatóan lassít! Jack, ahogy én innen a stúdióból látom, olyan, mintha a furgon egyre inkább lassítana!

\- Igen, így van, Susan… a furgon határozottan lelassult! És mögötte az összes autó is lassít… úgyhogy ez most egy lelassult autós üldözés lett. Ismétlem ez most egy visszafogott üldözéssé vált.

\- De azt lehet látni, hogy miért, Jack? Van valami oka annak, hogy Robin Hood egy ilyen kritikus helyzetben lassít?

\- Őszintén nem tudom neked megmondani, Susan. Nem igazán látok rá semmi okot. De Robin Hood, ahogy mi azt jól tudjuk, olyan férfi, akinek az útjai kifürkészhetetlenek…

 

* * *

 

\- Most halad el a Robinson mellett! – kiabált Ray, boldogan ütögetve tenyerével a kormányt. – _Nem érti?_ Most megy el a _Robinson Vakok Iskolája_ mellett!

Ray megállította a GTO-t az út kellős közepén, kiszállt és még az ajtót is nyitva hagyta. Simán Fraser után szaladt… a fekete furgon most már csak _vánszorgott_ , a Robinson Vakok Iskolájánál megszabott 10 mérföld per órás sebességkorlátozást szigorúan betartva. Ray gyorsan a vezető melletti ajtóhoz szaladt és bekopogott az ablakon… Fraser oldalra nézett, meglátta őt és felsóhajtva lejjebb tekerte az ablakot.

\- Itt a vége, Fraser – zihálta Ray, az autó mellett kocogva.

Fraser elkeseredetten rázta a fejét. – Nem, még nincs vége.

\- De igen, tényleg vége van – ismételte meg Ray. – Ez a vége. Tökéletesen vége – és ekkor fehér szőrös valami jelent meg mellettük és a következő pillanatban Diefenbaker a furgon ablakán keresztül egyenesen Fraser ölébe ugrott. Benton rögtön a fékre taposott, míg Diefenbaker a boldogságtól nyüszítve nyalogatta az arcát, farkas nyállal borítva be a férfit ezzel több hétnyi aggódást fejezve ki.

\- Mit művel velem? – kiáltott Fraser, igyekezve elfordítani az arcát. – Mit _művel_ velem?

Ray vigyorogva hajolt be a furgon ablakán. – Fogalmam sincs. Talán a szeretet jele.

\- Nos, akkor mondd meg neki, hogy hagyja abba! – Fraser a karjával lökdöste Diefenbakert, hogy kidobja az ablakon, de a farkas igazán szívós volt. – Ray, szedd le rólam!

\- Hé, nem mindig hallgat rám – válaszolt Ray. – Hiszen tudod, hogy süket.

\- Diefenbaker! – kiáltott fel Fraser hirtelen, nagyon is tisztán artikulálva. -  Mássz! Le! Rólam! – Diefenbaker egy utolsó nyalintás után az arcára, átült az anyósülésre és boldogan csóválta a farkát. – Te jó isten – sóhajtott Fraser, hagyva, hogy a feje a kormányon koppanjon. – Nem hiszem, hogy a farkas felfogta volna, ki is itt falkavezér.  Vagy talán mégis, csak nem szereti a választ…

\- Hé – szólalt meg Ray hirtelen. – Emlékeztél Diefenbaker nevére.

Fraser nem nézett fel. – Persze, hogy emlékeztem Diefenbaker nevére. Hogy felejthetnék el egy ilyen dolgot… - Fraser felemelte a fejét, iszonyodva Rayre bámult, majd felnézett a visszapillantó tükörbe és a hátuk mögött lévő harminc rendőrautót, közönséget, köröző helikoptereket és a feléjük rohanó riportereket figyelte. – Ó, anyám. 

 

\-----------------------------

Fordító megjegyzése:

* Az Isteni színjáték 3 könyvre tagolódik: Pokol, Purgatórium és Menny. A Pokol kilenc körre van felosztva és a harmadik kör a _„a gyomor mértéktelenjei”-é._ Ez a torkos (falánk) lelkek köre.

 

 

######  Harmadik rész

\- Ez a te ügyed, Ray – mondta halkan Fraser.

Ray megpördült maga körült és robbant. – _Tudom_ , hogy az én ügyem – _természetesen_ az én ügyem. Épp ezért leszek _én_ kirúgva, _téged_ pedig majd szépen kitiltanak az országból és hazatoloncolnak…

\- Ray, sajnálom. Nagyon, nagyon sajnálom – suttogta Fraser.

-… és _mindnyájunkat_ úgy beperelnek, hogy az eget fogja ostromolni a perek száma – ordította Ray. – És… és… és, hogy az _ördögbe_ mondjuk meg a Kis Nővéreknek, hogy a kétmilliót vissza kell adniuk?!

\- Nem tudom – hajtotta fejét felnyögve, az asztalon összefont karjaira. – Én csak… fogalmam sincs. Hogy voltam _képes_ ilyet tenni? Úgy értem, nem érdekel, ha megkapom a büntetésem azért, amit tettem, de azok a szegény emberek…

Hirtelen, nagyot dördülve kivágódott az ajtó. – Fraser, erősen ajánlom, hogy egy szót se szóljon. Egy árva szót sem!

\- Stella, te mi a francot keresel itt…? – bámult rá Ray.

\- Nem, Ray – válaszolt Stella dühösen. – Mi az ördögöt keresel _te_ itt? Hol van az ügyvédje? Hogy hagyhatod beszélni, ügyvéd jelenléte nélkül?

\- Nem kért ügyvédet! – vágott vissza a nőnek Ray. – Három különböző alkalommal is visszautasította. Mit gondolsz, mi vagyok én… teljesen _idióta_?  Ismertettem a jogait… _természetesen_ ismertettem vele!

\- Tényleg megtette – tette hozzá Fraser, felemelve a fejét. – Többször is elmondta a jogaimat. Komolyan.

\- Pofa be, Fraser – torkollta le Stella, mire Fraser bólintva becsukta a száját. – Ennek a kihallgatásnak vége… és azt fogom majd javasolni a védőjének, hogy nyilváníttassa semmissé az itt készült hanganyagot. Fraser közrendőr nyilvánvalóan nem volt szellemi képességeinek _teljes birtokában_ , amikor…

\- Hé, mégis mit tudhatsz te Fraser agyáról? – kelt ki magából Ray. – Csak úgy betörsz ide és azt hiszed…

\- Ray, azt kell, hogy mondjam, Thatcher felügyelő már átfaxolt vagy egy tucatnyi dokumentumot, mely alátámasztja a beszámíthatatlanságot. Bármelyik ügyvéd, akinek van egy kis esze, ezt a vonalat követné a védelem során. Ez a férfi be van kattanva, és még csak nem is új keletű a dolog.

\- Elnézést, de… - emelte fel Fraser az ujját.

\- Rengeteg bizonyíték van, mely alátámasztja ezt az álláspontot – folytatta Stella, figyelmen kívül hagyva a közbeszólást. – Még, ha nem is vesszük figyelembe az amnéziát, Fraser közrendőr már régóta, dolgokat lát, hangokat hall és bútorokhoz beszél…

\- Rendben, ez igaz – ismerte el Ray –, de…

-… és ez teljesen esztelen viselkedés. Bárki, akit csak megkérdeznek, azt fogja mondani a Szövetségieknek, hogy Fraser közismerten dilis – tette hozzá Stella. – És, ha van egy kis szerencséje, egyetlen napot sem kell börtönben töltenie.

\- Nos, nem szeretném, ha bárki is hazudna miattam – köhintett idegesen Fraser.

\- Ki hazudik, Fraser? – forgatta erre szemeit Ray.

* * *

Ray belerúgott az automatába, mely egyszerűen nem volt hajlandó kiadni a kibaszott kóláját.

\- Elnézést – szólalt meg egy hang a háta mögött, mire Ray megfordult. A férfi, aki a kezét nyújtotta neki, egy igazi cápamosollyal vigyorgott rá. – A nevem Jeffrey Lewenstein – mondta. – Én fogom képviselni Fraser közrendőrt. Ugye maga Ray Vecchio?

\- Igen – válaszolt Ray, kezét nyújtva a férfi felé, mire Lewenstein egy összehajtott papírlapot csapott a tenyerébe. – Mi ez? – kérdezte Ray, a homlokát ráncolva.

\- Korlátozó végzés – közölte Lewnstein negédesen. – Megtiltja, hogy bármilyen kapcsoltba lépjen az ügyfelemmel.

\- Hé, de… - maradt tátva Ray szája.

\- További szép napot – mondta Lewensteni, elfordulva. – És viszlát a holnapi meghallgatáson.

* * *

\- Mi ez a baromság? – követelte a választ Ray, amint beviharzott Welsh irodájába. – Ki a fasz ez a Lewenstein pöcs? Úgy értem, jézusom, én tartóztattam le…

\- Emellett Fraser társa is – magyarázta Welsh. – Lewenstein meg tudta győzni a bírót arról, hogy talán nem szolgálja Fraser érdekeit, ha maga hallgatja ki.

\- Jól van, rendben… ezzel egyetértek – vágta rá Ray. – De nem is _láthatom_?

\- A bíró úgy véli, hogy Frasert ebben a törékeny mentális állapotában talán összezavarhatja, hogy segíteni akar neki vagy talán bántani.

\- Oké, igen, rendben. Megértem – fújta ki a levegőt Ray és elfordult.

\- Mindenki biztosra akar menni, hogy minden az előírások szerint fog menni. Úgy értem, Fraser végül is rendőrféle.

\- Vágom, vágom – dünnyögte Ray elkeseredetten.

\- Azonban a bíró elutasította az óvadékot – tette hozzá Welsh. – Attól fél, hogy Fraser megszökhet, mivel kanadai, meg minden. Szóval, egyelőre ott marad a lenti kis cellájában. De maga, Vecchio, nem mehet a közelébe, megértette? Maradjon távol.

\- Távol maradok, távol maradok – bizonygatta Ray. – Tökéletesen és jó messze maradok tőle.

* * *

\- Fraser – suttogta Ray, bekukucskálva a rácson keresztül. – Fraser, ébredj!

Fraser gyorsan felült, egy pillanatig zavartan pislogott párat, majd előrehajolt, a sötét cellában körbenézve. Ahogy Ray figyelte, Fraser arcán ragyogó mosoly jelent meg. – Ray...

Ray a rácsokba kapaszkodott és olyan közel hajolt, amennyire csak lehetséges volt. – Én csak látni akartalak, még, ha csak egy pillanatra is.

Fraser egy pillanat alatt felugrott a priccsről és némán felé sétált. – Ray, nem lenne szabad itt lenned… - suttogta Fraser.

\- Igen, tudom, tudom…

\- …de annyira örülök, hogy itt vagy – állt meg előtte, és pillanatokig csak néztek egymásra a rácsokon keresztül. És akkor Fraser felemelte a kezeit, melyeket Ray kezeire helyezett, így már ketten együtt fogták a rácsokat. Fraser keze meleg és erős volt.

\- Szeretném… - kezdte Fraser, majd előre hajolt és a rácson keresztül megcsókolta Rayt, aki felnyögött, a testét elöntő forróságtól. Mikor végül Fraser elhúzódott, nehezen vette a levegőt. – Annyira szeretném, ha teljesen más körülmények között találkoztunk volna, Ray.

\- Hiszen _más körülmények_ között találkoztunk, Fraser – felelt halkan Ray. – Mi csak, elbasztuk az egészet.

* * *

Ray, másnap reggel, pontosan kilenc órakor ért a Chicagói Szövetségi Bíróság épületéhez. Jeffrey Lewenstein egy találkozót hívott össze, ahova minden érdekelt fél hivatalos volt… és pokoli sokan voltak. Ray bement a hatalmas konferencia terem, ami már tele volt, és Ray körbenézett: ott volt már Welsh hadnagy, a rendőrfőnök és a polgármester mellett állva. Ott volt Thatcher felügyelő és Turnbull közrendőr; ott volt Ted Carter, Thomas Adams és a többi megkárosított cég igazgatója. Nem hiányozhatott Deborah Tolland, Mary Luise nővér, Lisa Robertson… te jó ég, mindenki itt volt, mindenki.

Ennek a káosznak a közepén ott ült Fraser, csendesen és azt asztalt nézve. Még mindig ugyanazt a ruhát viselte, amiben letartóztatták és nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy nem képes _senki_ szemébe sem nézni… sem a károsultakéba, sem a különböző segélyszervezetek képviselőiébe. Senkiébe.

Senki nem szólt egy szót sem Rayhez, ami egyáltalán nem lepte meg… hiszen tisztában volt azzal, hogy jelenleg ő Chicagó Leggyűlöltebb Zsaruja. Mind a két oldal utálta: az egyik, amiért végezte a dolgát, a mások pedig, amiért nem végezte elég jól. Ezért inkább elfoglalt egy széket a terem szélén és várta, hogy végre elkezdődjön a dolog.

Végül, Lewenstein is megérkezett és Fraser mellett megállva, beszélni kezdett. – Elnézést kérek, hölgyem és uraim! Foglaljanak helyet és már kezdhetjük is. - Az emberek bólintottak és elfoglalták a helyeiket.

Fraser felnézett, elkapta Ray pillantását és halványan rámosolygott, mire Ray visszamosolygott és próbált valamennyi bátorítást küldeni felé.

\- Azért hívtam ide önöket, ma – kezdte Lewenstein –, mert mindannyian valamilyen szinten érintve vannak Benton Fraser ügyében. Ahogy azt nagyon jól tudják, Fraser közrendőr a Királyi Kanadai Lovasrendőrség megbecsült tagja volt. Azt a megbízatást kapta, hogy a chicagói Kanadai Konzulátuson dolgozzon, Margaret Thatcher felügyelő irányítása alatt.

Thatcher úgy nézett ki, mint aki azonnal meg akar halni.

\- Fraser közrendőr összekötő tisztként dolgozott a kanadai és chicagói rendőrség között. Ennek során szükségessé vált, hogy beépülve börtönbe vonuljon, ahol egy olyan fejsérülést kapott, ami felelős az elmúlt hetek sajnálatos eseményeiért.

Jeffrey Lewenstein, lassan körbehordozta pillantását az emberek arcán, majd rájuk villantotta cápamosolyát. – Egy igazán szokatlan dolgot szeretnék javasolni. Ejtsék az ügyet.

A terem szinte felrobbant a hirtelen zajtól – az igazgatók gúnyos nevetésétől, a sokkolt kormánytisztviselők felhördülésétől és a vad éljenzéstől, tapstól, melyet a jótékonysági szervezetek képviselői produkáltak. Lewenstein vigyora még nagyobb és élesebb lett, mikor felemelte a kezét, hogy csendet kérjen. – Igen, tudom, mire gondolnak, de kérem, hallgassanak meg. A következőket a károsultakhoz intézném – tette hozzá, majd kinyitotta az aktatáskáját és egy köteg papírt vett ki belőle. – Ha lennének oly’ kedvesek, hogy továbbadják ezeket a tájékoztatókat, akkor az segítene megérteni az érveimet.

A lapok lassan körbejártak és Ray kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy az igazgatók arcán a szkepticizmust lassan átveszi az elképedés, amint elolvasták a leírtakat.

\- Szeretném, ha figyelmüket az „A” táblázatra fordítanák – mondta Lewenstein, pont mikor egy példány épp eljutott Rayhez.

 

„A” táblázat

VÁLLALAT

| 

LOPOTT PÉNZ

| 

ADOMÁNY

| 

LOPÁS

| 

VISSZAKAPOTT PÉNZ

| 

MARADVÁNY  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Illionis Brókerház 

| 

  $300,000 

| 

  $250,000 

| 

$50,000 

| 

  $4,856 

| 

$45,144   
  
Carter, Phillips

| 

  $6,000,000 

| 

$5,975,000 

| 

$25,000 

| 

$18,398 

| 

$6,602   
  
Samstel 

| 

  $2,047,000 

| 

$2,022,000 

| 

$25,000 

| 

$16,997 

| 

$8,003   
  
Boorman 

| 

  $5,000,000 

| 

$4,975,000 

| 

$25,000 

| 

$12,566 

| 

$12,434   
  
Wentworth 

| 

  $4,000,000 

| 

$3,975,000 

| 

$25,000 

| 

$20,274 

| 

$4,726   
  
T.A.E.V.

| 

$16,000,000 

| 

$15,975,000 

| 

$25,000 

| 

$8,580 

| 

$16,420   
  
Luhrman 

| 

  $4,275,000 

| 

$4,250,000 

| 

$25,000 

| 

$24,078 

| 

$922   
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
ÖSSZESEN: 

| 

$37,622,000 

| 

$37,422,000 

| 

$200,000 

| 

$105,749 

| 

$94,251   
  
\- Mint, ahogy azt észrevehették – mondta Lewenstein, – az ellopott pénzek nagy részét Benton Fraser és társai jótékonysági célokra adományozták és a banda csak egy igazán kis százalékot tartott meg magának. És most, ha megfigyelik a „B” táblázatot, akkor találhatnak néhány olyan információt, melyek nagy segítségükre lesznek.

„B” táblázat

VÁLLALAT

| 

ÉVES HOZZÁ-JÁRULÁS

| 

ADÓ-KÖTELEZETTSÉG

| 

ADOMÁNY

| 

ADÓ VISSZA-TÉRÍTÉS

| 

NETTÓ NYERESÉG  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
Illionis Brókerház

| 

$0 

| 

$195,000 

| 

$250,000 

| 

$12,493 

| 

$182,507   
  
Carter, Phillips 

| 

$0 

| 

$3,900,000 

| 

$5,975,000 

| 

$307,500 

| 

$3,592,500   
  
Samstel 

| 

$0 

| 

$1,330,550 

| 

$2,022,000 

| 

$136,600 

| 

$1,193,950   
  
Boorman 

| 

$0 

| 

$3,250,000 

| 

$4,975,000 

| 

$292,400 

| 

$2,057,600   
  
Wentworth 

| 

$0 

| 

$2,600,000 

| 

$3,975,000 

| 

$165,000 

| 

$2,435,000   
  
T.A.E.V.

| 

$0 

| 

$10,400,000 

| 

$15,975,000 

| 

$1,245,000 

| 

$9,155,000   
  
Luhrman 

| 

$0 

| 

$2,762,500 

| 

$4,250,000 

| 

$176,800 

| 

$2,585,700   
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
ÖSSZESEN: 

| 

$0 

| 

$24,438,050 

| 

$37,622,000 

| 

$2,335,793 

| 

$21,202,257   
  
 

\- A nettó profitot a leadott negyedéves jelentésük alapján vetítettük előre. Bizonyára rájöttek már arra, hogy Benton Fraser rablása, önöket hatalmas pénzügyi előnyhöz juttatta. Én azonban megértem azt is, hogy önök még mindig meglopottnak érzik magukat, mivel nem a teljes ellopott összeg lett pénzügyileg előnyös módon elosztva. Be kell ismernem, egy részem szeretné beidézni a számlákat, melyeket a könyvelőik kapnak mostanában, különféle személyektől. – Újabb cápamosoly. – Azonban újra szeretném felhívni a figyelmüket az „A” táblázatra, mely kimutatja, hogy 105 749 dollár már lefoglalásra került, illetve Fraser közrendőr visszaszolgáltatta a hatóságoknak. Benton Fraser és csapata összesen 94 251 dollárral tartozik önöknek. – Lewenstein szemei összeszűkültek, de továbbra is mosolygott. – Az ember úgy gondolná – tette hozzá lassan –, hogy meg lehetne valahogy egyezni a visszafizetésben…

Csusszanó lábak hangja, motyogás és az igazgatók halk suttogása hangzott fel.

Fraser egy pillanatra sem emelte fel tekintetét az asztal lapjáról.

\- Na, most – dörgölte össze élénket kezeit Lewenstein, - azt hiszem, ideje a törvény és rend világiasabb dolgaival foglalkoznunk. A következőek azoknak szólnak, akik érdekeltek ezen területeken, bár gondolom Önök is úgy gondolják, mint én, hogy jelen helyzetben nagyon nehéz világosan kimondani, mi a helyes és helytelen. Tény, hogy Benton Fraser és társai, több épületbe is betörtek, és a betörés abban az esetben is bűnnek számít, ha eltekintünk attól, hogy történt-e rablás, vagy nem. Azonban – tette hozzá élesen, még mindig mosolyogva –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem kell senkit sem emlékeztetnem arra, hogy Fraser közrendőr ezeket a betöréseket egy sérülés miatt követte el. Egy sérülés, melyet _kötelességteljesítés_ közben szerzett, miközben annak a Chicagói Rendőrségnek dolgozott, amely most őrizetben tartja. Nem csak, hogy megsérült _szolgálat közben_ , de ezen sérülés következtében Fraser közrendőr olyan helyzetekbe került, amikor bármikor meghalhatott volna.

Fraser hirtelen kinyúlt és megérintette Lewenstein karját, aki felé hajolva hallgatta, mit súg a fülébe.

\- Az elmúlt néhány hétben – folytatta Lewenstein –, Fraser közrendőr már-már állandó életveszélyben volt: az osserlingi rabok miatt, az osserlingi _őrök_ miatt – akik, emlékezzenek rá, felelősek voltak a fejsérüléséért – a bűnözők miatt, akikkel kapcsolatban volt, ez alatt az idő alatt; és igen, a Chicagói Rendőrség miatt is! Az a tény, hogy Fraser közrendőr még él és sértetlen, nagymértékben köszönhető Raymond Vecchio nyomozó nagyszerű rendőri munkájának…

Ray nevét meghallva hirtelen kiegyenesedett.

-… akinek sikerült végrehajtania egy komplikált nyomozást, elfogást és letartóztatást, az alatt az óriási nyomás alatt, mely minden oldalról rá nehezedett.

Fraser egy villanásnyi időre felnézett, míg tekintete találkozott Rayével, majd újra lenézett.

\- Véleményem szerint – folytatta Lewenstein vidáman –, ebben a szerencsétlen helyzetben igazán nehéz a felelősség megítélése. És, ahogy osztozkodnunk kell a felelősségen, úgy meg kell majd osztanunk a potenciális kínos eseményeken is, ha ez az ügy bíróság elé kerül.

Lewenstein elhallgatott és Raynek feltűnt, hogy a polgármester, a rendőrfőnök és a Jégkirálynő hatalmasat nyel.

\- Természetesen, megértem, hogy Fraser közrendőr nem az egyetlen, aki részt vett a rablásokban, és hogy a többi résztvevőnek nem volt fejsérülése, mely mentségül szolgálna. Úgy vélem, hogy ettől függetlenül szembe kell néznünk azzal a sajnálatos ténnyel, hogy a kilenc rablásból, nyolcnak az _értelmi szerzője_ Fraser közrendőr volt.

„Na, pont ez hiányzott”, gondolta Ray morcosan. Ettől aztán nyomott lett rögtön a hangulat – szinte érezni lehetett, ahogy leeresztenek. Ray reménykedett egy újabb _azonbanban_ … vagy legalábbis jól jött volna egy _de_ vagy _mégis_.

\- És mégis, – _köszönöm Istenem_ –, Carlo Salmonelli jelenleg el van ítélve, számos egyéb bűncselekmény miatt; Fraser közrendőr eredeti feladata pedig testvérének, Vitónak a leleplezése és elfogása volt. Így, még ha a Fraser közrendőr elleni vádakat elejtik és ezzel futni hagyják Pietro Denatit és Richard Kazinskit, attól nem kell félni, hogy a Salmonelli testvérek egyhamar szabadlábra kerülnek.

Fraser erre kissé megrezzent. Természetesen, nem bánta, hogy Vito valahol egy cella mélyén ücsörög, de Carlo…

\- Végül, de nem utolsó sorban, szeretném felhívni a figyelmet a közelmúltban történt események _pozitív_ hatásaira. A jótékonysági adományok szinte rekordot döntenek, - ami kifejezetten Fraser közrendőr példájának köszönhető -, Chicago lakosai megnyitották a szívüket és pénztárcájukat. Emellett Fraser közrendőr miatt elindult egyfajta politikai mozgalom, mely a lakosság széles rétegeit mozgatta meg, ami a mai közönyös világunkban példaértékű. Benton Fraser megnyerte Chicago polgárainak szívét, akik minden bizonnyal – és Ray szinte _hallotta_ a _Cápa_ főcímzenéjét -, ki fogják fejezni aggodalmukat és nemtetszésüket, amennyiben csak a gyanúja is felmerül annak, hogy Fraser közrendőrt tisztességtelen módon kezelik. Valószínűnek tartom, hogy amennyiben ejtik a vádakat, osztozni fognak az örömében is.

A vádakat ejtették.

* * *

Kint, a bíróság épülete előtt, igazi tömegjelenet bontakozott ki. Ray látta, ahogy Jeffrey Lewenstein megpróbálja átrángatni Frasert a jóakarók, riporterek és egyéb fanatikusok tömegén keresztül, a rájuk váró autóig, de nagyon nehéz dolga volt. Úgy tűnt, hogy Fraser pedig nagyon közel van a pánikhoz – az embertömeg hullámzott körülötte, kiabáltak és próbálták magukra felhívni a figyelmet úgy, hogy vakon rángatták a ruháját. Mindeni látni akarta, érinteni akarta, beszélni akart vele – vagy csak _közel lenni_ hozzá – miközben Fraser próbált elhúzódni a kezek és testek nyomásától. Egy tucatnyi egyenruhás rendőr próbált valamilyen rendet tartani, de nagyon hamar elbuktak: kevesen voltak és a dolgok kezdtek kicsúszni a kezeik közül.

Ray nekiállt a könyökével utat vágni Fraserhez a tömegen át, mert eldöntötte, hogy kibaszottul elviszi innen. Fraser megtorpant és karját védekezően emelte a szemei elé, mikor vagy tízezer vaku villant egyszerre az arcába; és olyan volt, mintha Ray – olyasmi frekvencián, amit talán csak a kutyák érzékelnek - _érezte_ volna Fraser kétségbeesését, amely csak nőtt és nőtt.

Ezért Ray, gyorsított és most már durván lökdöste félre az embereket – hiszen már úgyis ő a leggyűlöltebb rendőr Chicagóban – ugyan mennyivel rosszabbodhatnának a dolgok? Úgy tűnt, hogy Lewenstein is kezdett pánikba esni, mert csak forgolódott, miközben azt hajtogatta, „Kérem, emberek! Kérem!” Ray odaért hozzájuk és rákiáltott: - Ide vele! – és az ég áldja, mert Lewenstein megértette mit akar.

\- Vigye innen! – kiabált vissza Lewenstein. – Menjenek! Ray áttört a még kb. félméternyi területen, és megragadta Fraser karját. Fraser összerándulva fordult meg, látható félelemmel, de szemei megkönnyebbülten csillantak fel, mikor meglátta Rayt.

\- Gyerünk! – Ray összeszorított fogakkal húzta maga után, a még hátralévő tizenöt lépcsőn lefele, határozottan lökve félre az embereket a másik kezével. Végül véget ért a lépcső és ők ott álltak a derékig érő kőfallal szemben, melyen kovácsoltvas korlát volt.

Ray a válla fölött nézett vissza Fraserre. – Ugorj!

Fraser gyorsan bólintott, mind a ketten előre rendültek és csak úgy átugrottak a kerítésen – földet értek, miközben kissé botladoztak a bíróság épülete előtti kis kertben. Ray hallotta a felettük felhangzó meglepett kiáltásokat, de nem törődött velük, helyette megragadta Fraser karját és veszettül rohanni kezdtek.

A riporterek voltak, akik először a nyomukba eredetek, miközben a mobil egységeknek kiabáltak: _Gyerünk! Gyerünk! Kövessétek őket! Le fogunk maradni egy kurvajó sztoriról! Vegyétek őket azokkal a rohadt kamerákkal!_ De sikerült megtartani az előnyüket és átvágtak egyenesen az Eaglecrest Parkba.

Ray kuncogást hallott a háta mögött, mire megfordult: Fraser fültől-fülig mosolygott. – Minden rendben, én _veled vagyok_! Menjünk! És hirtelen Fraser elé került és most már Ray is hangosan nevetett, miközben mindent bele kellett adnia, hogy ne maradjon le.

Átrohantak a parkon, és a kezükkel a levegőbe bokszoltak, mikor a túl végen elérték a kaput és kijutottak a Wacker utca forgalmába. Dudák harsogtak, ahogy az autókat kerülgették és mikor végre átjutottak, elrohantak a háztömb mellett, majd besiklottak egy sikátorba…

… majd Ray megragadta Frasert a derekánál fogva. Még mindig nevetve, együtt küszködtek, hogy tovább jussanak, tántorogva és botorkálva keresztül a sikátoron, párszor majdnem elveszítették az egyensúlyukat és a földre zuhantak.  Akkor Fraser megpördülve előre rendült, Rayt a sikátor falának lökte, és keményen csókolta. Ray olyan lelkesen viszonozta, amit kapott, ahogy csak tudta; testét a másikéhoz szorítva, nyelvét mélyen Fraser szájába nyomva.  Fraser felnyögött és keményen elkezdte mozgatni a csípőjét, mire Raynek csak az járt a fejében, hogy: _igen… igen... igen… ne… ne, várj!!_ – és végül sikerült elfordítania a fejét.

\- Fraser! – sikerült kinyögnie, miközben erre gondolt: _„Bassza meg,_ itt _fogjuk csinálni!” „És?  Mi a kérdés? Ez gond?” „ Igen! Nem! Talán! Fogalmam sincs!!”_ Fraser lehajolva, nem-túl-gyengéden megharapta a nyakát, amitől hangosan felnyögött. – Fraser! Én… te… azt hiszem, valahova el kellene mennünk…

\- Hozzád? – mormolt Fraser.

\- Igen. Nem. Nálam… - dadogott Ray, mert egyszerűen nem fogott az agya. -… nyüzsögnek a riporterek…

Fraser keményen hozzányomakodott, közben a fülcimpáját gyötörte. – Nálam is.

Ray fejében valami eldurrant és kezeit leengedve belemarkolt Fraser fenekébe. Mindent megtett a közszemérem védelmében, de azért ő sem mártír. – Nos, bassza meg… gyere… _ide_ …

\- Bár – fulladt el Fraser hangja, majd felemelte a fejét.

\- Bár? – ragadta meg Ray a másik csípőjét, és magához rántotta, míg farkaik össze nem dörgölőztek.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Fraser elveszítette a gondolatmenetét. – Én. Ó. Igen. Azt hiszem. – Lehunyta a szemét és látszott, hogy nagy erőfeszítésébe kerül, hogy összeszedje magát. – Ó, a pokolba vele – mondta végül. – Végül is már kifizettem.

* * *

Ray kétségbeesetten nyomkodta a „FEL” gombot, a Chicago Hilton liftjében; úgy tűnt a mocsok már végleg a 27. emeleten ragadt. – Gyerünk, gyerünk, gyerünk, _gyerünk már_.

Fraser elfordult, mintha nem bírt volna ránézni. – Én megmondtam. Mehettünk volna a lépcsőn.

\- Én pedig megmondtam _neked_ – vágott vissza Ray – vagy lépcsők, _vagy_ szex… rohadtul nincs annyi energiám, hogy mindkettőre elég legyen, nem vagyok már olyan fiatal.

Fraser nyelt egy hatalmasat és teljesen elfordult. – Ebben az esetben, Ray, azt hiszem jól döntöttél.

\- De mennyire, hogy jól. – motyogott Ray, újra a gombot nyomkodva.

-Én… oh, igen. – Fraser nyaka rózsaszínű lett. – Igen, valóban, Ray.

18...17...16... Ray a nyakát nyújtogatva állt ott, miközben a liftajtó feletti fényeket figyelte. 12...11...10...Az öklét nyitogatta ki-be, az ujjait pattogtatta és kezeit dörzsölte. 4...3...2.... _bassza meg_ , végre! Mikor megfordult, hogy Fraserre nézzen, akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy a másik üveges szemmel a kezeit figyelni.

Ray lenézett; megszállottan dörzsölte a csuklóját.

Fraserrel egyszerre néztek fel, a tekintetük találkozott, pont akkor, amikor a lift ajtaja kinyílt, kiszállt két nő és egy férfi és… _édes krisztus, nem fogja kibírni, míg felérnek a szobába_.

Nagy levegőt véve, Ray belépett a liftbe és megnyomta a 44. emelet gombját. Fraser ott volt közvetlenül mellette… úgy érezte, mintha víz alatt lennének, lassú mozdultok, forró és sűrű levegő közöttük. A liftajtó lassan becsukódott; a lift lassan elindult; a padló a talpuknak feszült, és akkor Fraser kinyúlt és megragadta a csuklóját. Fraser lassan, felfelé emelte Ray karját; lassan a lift falához szorította a másik férfit, csuklóját pont a feje fölé szorítva, amitől Ray nem kapott levegőt, nem tudott mozdulni, nem tudott gondolkodni.

Szédült és majd meghalt érte.

Még csak nem is zavartatta magát azzal, hogy megkeresse Fraser másik kezét; _bízott_ Fraser másik kezében, mert bárhol is kössön ki végül az a másik kéz, az neki csodálatos lesz. Érezte, ahogy gyengéden végigsimít az oldalán, megállapodik a derekánál, majd az inge alá siklik és megpihen a hátán.

Ray élesen beszívva a levegőt, lehunyja a szemét. Azon tűnődött, vajon Fraser érzi a csuklóján, ahogy a pulzusa őrülten ver?

Fraser szája az övére simult; nem mozdult, nem csókolt, csak kiélvezte a köztük lévő meghittséget, megosztoztak a levegőn…

A lift csilingelt, rándulva megállt, mire elszakadtak egymástól és mikor megfordultak egy hatalmas hal állt a nyitott ajtóban.

\- Földicápa? - mondta Ray ostobán.

\- Igen – felelte Fraser. Megfordult és felemelt kezével hárította el a döbbent halat. – Sajnálom, rendőrségi ügy. A közelmúltig még szökésben voltam az igazságszolgáltatás elől.

Az összezavarodott cápa arca előtt bezárult az ajtó.

* * *

\- Gyerünk már – mormolt Ray. – Nyisd ki…

Fraser a kulcskártyával kínlódott. – I…igen. Persze.

\- Fraser, _bankokba_ törtél be… most meg képtelen vagy a saját rohadt hotelszobádba bejutni? Láttam a videó felvételeken: ha szükséges, rohadtul képes vagy akár berobbantani...

\- Erre – mondta Fraser, ahogy a zár feletti kis lámpa, pirosról zöldre váltott –, nem lesz szükség.

Fraser belökte az ajtót és bement. Ray követte, megzavarodva a lakosztály méretétől… nappali, konyha, és egy dupla ajtó, mely a hálóba vezetett. – Hé, ez király – mondta. – Szép…

Fraser kezei visszatértek, és most olyan könnyű volt követni őket: az egyik megragadta Ray karját, míg a másik belekapaszkodott a csípőjébe. Ray pillantása találkozott Fraserével és lassan elmosolyodott. – Igen, jó lesz – mondta, majd ő is megragadta Frasert és a hálószoba felé kezdte lökdösni. 

Fraser hagyta magát betolni a dupla ajtón és akkor nekiálltak megszabadulni a ruháiktól és a földre dobálni: két bőrdzseki, két póló, egy farmer, egy fekete gyapjúszövet nadrág, két fehér alsónadrág és két pár bakancs.

Egyszer csak… _uhh_ …, Fraser, mint egy sorhátvéd rávetette magát, meglökte, és Ray arra eszmélt, hogy háttal egy királyi méretű ágyon fekszik, míg felette pedig egy meztelen és meleg mountie terpeszkedik. Még mindig pattogtak egy kicsit, mikor Ray kissé ostobán felvigyorgott Fraserre és megszólalt: - Nos, _ez_ az én elképzelésem a tökéletes „rendőrségi együttműködésről”.

\- A nemzetközi együttműködés tökéletes mintapéldánya – válaszolt mosolyogva Fraser. – Fogjuk rá.

\- Vagy rabló és pandúr. Határozottan így képzelem... – A vigyor eltűnt az arcáról, mikor Fraser, meglovagolva őt ráült a csípőjére, megragadta a csuklóit és a karjait a feje fölé húzta. – Ó, istenem…

Faser lehajolt és megcsókolta… olyan hosszan és olyan alaposan, amitől egész teste dalra fakadt, lüktetett a vágytól. És mikor Fraser felemelte a fejét, kék szeme sötét és vad volt. Egyik lábát Ray mellett lecsúsztatva elhelyezkedett, ajkai közé véve egyik mellbimbóját; keze pedig lefelé tapogatózott, míg elérte a másik farkát.

Ray a plafont bámulva zihált, míg Fraser simogatta őt, először lassan, majd egyre gyorsabban, ahogy tenyere meleg és csúszós lett. És akkor Fraser a másik mellbimbóját vette célba, nyelvével finoman végigsimítva rajta… az istenit, meg akarta érinteni Frasert, annyira meg akarta érinteni Benton Frasert, hogy az már _fájt_ …

…hirtelen rájött, hogy _megteheti_ , hiszen szabadok a kezei, mert Fraser kezei most teljesen mással vannak elfoglalva, így lenyúlt és ujjai mélyen a mountie dús és puha hajába simultak...

Megborzongott, mikor orgazmusa legyőzte őt; négy spricceléssel elment, forrón pulzált és gyönyörűséges önkívületbe süllyedt.

Homályosan érzékelte, ahogy ujjai közül kisiklik Fraser haja; halványan érezte, ahogy a másik ajkai végigsimítanak a mellkasán, majd megállva egy csókot nyomnak a hasára. Akkor Fraser kezei végigsimították combjai külső oldalát, nyomkodva és masszírozva… és Ray csak arra gondolt, _igen, ó, igen_ , felhúzta térdeit és felemelte csípőjét. Fraser lágyan felnyögött, ujjai megfeszültek Ray lábain, ahogy a megfelelő testhelyzetbe mozdította, tolta őt.

Fraser síkos ujjai kívülről simogatták, majd ujjával behatolt, mire Ray kinyitotta a szemeit. – Tedd meg – mondta rekedten. – Kibírom – Fraser mozdulatlanná dermedt, torka láthatóan összeszorult, mintha megszűnt volna _lélegezni_ … de végül bólintott.

Az első kis lökéstől felizgult, mint ahogy mindig, férfiassága pedig félmerev állapotba került. A második lökéstől zihálni kezdett, ahogy a fájdalom átjárta; a harmadik lökésnél pedig kábult volt, az élvezet és fájdalom között ingadozva. Majd hirtelen elöntötte az öröm, ahogy a másik teljesen elmerült benne, és felnyögött, mikor Fraser végre elkezdett ki-be mozogni. Fraser egyszerre tűnt meghatottnak és megkönnyebbültnek, mintha egy olyan tehertől szabadult volna fel, melyet már régóta hurcolt magával; mintha valamilyen mélyen eltemetett feszültség enyhült volna benne.

És akkor Fraser is felnyögött, azzal a lágy, halk hanggal, mely arról beszélt, mennyire élvezi, élvezi, csak élvezi…

 _-…oh, Ray… Ray… Ray… -_ _tört ki belőle és a csúcsra jutott._

* * *

Utána, szégyentelen mennyiségű ételt rendeltek a szobaszervizen keresztül, visszaültek az ágyra és bekapcsolták a tévét. Fraser Ray lábai közé fészkelte be magát, hátával a másik mellkasának dőlve, és a helyi hírekre kapcsolt; Ray megszállottan simogatta a másik haját, és amikor csak eszébe jutott a nyakát csókolta.

\- Ott vagyunk – szólalt meg Fraser hirtelen; és igen, az első felvételek, a bíróság épülete előtti jelenetről. Ott voltak, cselezve és ugrálva, és végül elrohanva az utcán. Hirtelen megváltozott a kép, és mindketten felismerték a bérházat, melyben Ray lakása is volt, a riporter pedig épp azt taglalta, hogy Robin Hood Ray Vecchio nyomozóval menekült el a helyszínről, azzal a rendőrrel, aki üldözte és végül letartóztatta. A nő aztán azzal folytatta, hogy Fraser és Vecchio társak voltak, mielőtt még Fraser nekiállt volna a bűncselekmény-sorozatának, és ez a kapcsolat egy szokatlan, de rendkívül sikeres nemzetközi együttműködésnek bizonyult.

\- Hümm – mordult fel Ray, könyökével megbökve Frasert. – Azt mondta, „nemzetközi együttműködés”.

\- Igen, Ray – mosolygott Fraser. – Azt mondta.

A kép megint váltott, ezúttal a Kanadai Konzulátus lépcsőit mutatta. – Hé… ez Turnbull! – kiáltott fel Ray, és tényleg Turnbull _volt_ az, ahogy a Konzulátus előtt áll, és bemutatta a lehető legjobb kitömött mountie figuráját. – Istenem. Úgy néz ki, mint egy idióta.

A riporter, akinek a hangja most csak a háttérből szólt, tudatta a kedves nézőkkel, hogy Fraser közrendőr egy mountie, - ami a Királyi Kanadai Lovasrendőrség tagjának rövid megnevezése – aki összekötő tiszt volt a Chicagói Rendőrség felé. A kép a 27. körzet rendőrőrsére váltott, ahol a CPD jelvénnyel ellátott zászlót lengette a szél.

\- Istenem, ezt a cirkuszt – mormolta Ray, a távirányítót felemelve és átváltva egy másik csatornára, ami egy másik irányból mutatta szökésüket a bíróság elől, Ray lakását, a Konzulátust és a 2-7-eseket, de valójában ugyanaz a sztori volt. – Nem tudom, hogy leszünk képesek itt élni ezután. Ezektől a sakáloktól… legszívesebben elmenne az ember a semmi közepére lakni.

Fraser hátradöntötte a fejét és felmosolygott rá. – Ezt, Ray, meg lehet oldani.

######  Epilógus

Carlo Salmonelli visszatért az Osserling Fegyintézetbe, hogy letöltse a fegyveres betörésből fennmaradt hátralévő húsz évét. Elvállalt egy munkát a börtönkönyvtárban, és lelkes levelezésbe kezdett Benton Fraserrel. Öt évvel később ideiglenesen szabadlábra helyezték, mikor felvételt nyert a Chicagói Egyetemre. Dr. Salmonelli jelenleg, az austini Texas Egyetem Összehasonlító Irodalomtudományi tanszékének docense. Itt él feleségével, Ginával, és három gyermekével – Bennel, Giovannival és Lisa-Marie-val. Tanulmánya „A hiányzó „Én” Italo Calvino novelláiban” kapható a California Egyetem kiadójánál.

Vito Salmonelli húsz évet kapott az Osserlingben, korábbi rablásaiért. A börtönélet nagyon bejött neki, sikerült beilleszkednie és közkedvelt fogó lett a baseball csapatban. Sajnálatos módon egy este elhunyt, mikor egy veszekedés során, az ellenfél játékosa halálos ütést mért a fejére a baseball ütővel.

Pietro Denati, fivérétől kölcsönkért 40 000 dollárt, amiből Chicago déli részén megnyitotta saját lakatosműhelyét.

Kicsi Ricky Kazinski úgy döntött, hogy nem hagyja veszni álmait a nagyobb és jobb headsetek iránt, így jelenleg a Chicagói O’Hare repülőtér légiirányítója.

Harding Welsh hadnagy túlélte Robin Hood bukását, aminek oka nagy részben az volt, hogy égre-földre esküdözött, hogy minden, ami történt, benne volt az ő és Vecchio által kitalált tervben. Jelenleg is az íróasztala mögött ül, és azon töri a fejét, hogy mi lehet az a pokoli zaj a teremben.

Ray Vecchio nyomozó maffiánál lévő titkos ügynöki munkájának vége lett, miután visszavonták megbízatását, mert a Robin Hood ügy lebukással veszélyeztette. Visszatért Chicagóba, ahol visszaszerezte személyazonosságát, mint Chicago Leggyűlöltebb Zsaruja. Miután már harmadszor dobálták össze 1971-es Buick Riviera autóját paradicsommal, salátával és tojással, úgy döntött – a „ha citromot kapsz, csinálj belőle limonádét” mondás egy meglehetősen szabad felfogása után -, hogy salátát készít Stellának vacsorára. Stella Vecchiót annyira lenyűgözte a salátaöntet, melyet Ray készített, hogy kölcsönadott neki 100 000 dollárt, hogy szabadalmaztassa és piacra dobhassa. „Ray Híres Cézár Öntete” már az ország minden szupermarketének polcán megtalálható. Minden üveg árának 20%-a jótékonysági célokra van fordítva.

Ray Kowalski Kanadába emigrált, nem sokkal a történtek után, és pillanatnyilag egy kis kunyhóban él valahol a Yukon partján, távol a riporterek és kíváncsiskodók mindent látó szemeitől. Alkalmi– és a helyieknek végzett munkákból tartja fenn magát, valamint papírmasé teknősöket árul a turistának nagyon alacsony áron.

Benton Fraser szerelmével, Ray Kowalskival él, akivel gyakran játszanak rabló-pandúrt. Még mindig tartozik 63 471 dollárral kirabolt áldozatainak. De otthon van és boldog.

**Vége**

 

 

 


End file.
